Unnerving Questions
by Ivydraken
Summary: Finally Chapter 16! Yes! So Please review! Zeo Time period. Tommy and Jason are fighting their feelings for each other for various reasons. Tommy, after his ordeal, is left with many questions. MM relationship
1. Tommy

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own the power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Although we may wish these four boys belonged to us, alas they do not. This story was not written for profit of any kind. 

**Author's Notes!!!:** A special thanks to everyone who reviewed our first draft of this story. We took a lot of your suggestions to heart and rewrote the first chapter. Please R &R!!! Also please note that Italics are used to illustrate internal thoughts. So without further ado here it is once again for your viewing pleasure. 

**Timeline:** This takes place during Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. 

**Unnerving Questions**

By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny

Adam blocked the sidekick to his ribs and swept Rocky's legs out from under him. The blue zeo ranger hit the Youth Center mat hard with a groan of protest. "Ow…Adam that hurt! I thought we were going to try a game where Rocky finally gets a chance to take you down." Looking up at his teammate, he noticed his attention was no longer on his fallen comrade. Sighing, Rocky got to his feet, rubbing his sore backside. "Adam?" Following the green ranger's eyes he noticed the cause of concern. 

Tommy was sitting alone at the rangers' usual table, gazing at nothing of any significance. He was slumped over a half-eaten meal, his fingers distractedly pushing the now-cold fries around his plate. He paid no attention to Bulk and Skull as they played detective in their usual disruptive manner, nor was he interested in the sparring match his teammates were having. All his focus was on the world that existed only in his mind. 

"We should leave him alone," Rocky advised his friend. It was times like this that the rangers kept their distance from their leader. He was completely unresponsive and untouchable when he was in these types of moods. 

Adam didn't look at Rocky. In his usual compassionate, mature manner he said, "You know he only gets like this when some sort of life-changing event occurs. The only thing I can put my finger on is Jason's return, but I thought he wanted Jason back on the team. After all, didn't Tommy personally choose him to take the gold powers when we found out that Billy couldn't have them?" Finally the green zeo ranger turned and looked into his best friend's eyes, a mixture of worry and insightfulness showing in his own. 

Rocky smiled internally. Adam was gifted with an amazing perception of others. He had a way of looking into a person's soul and seeing exactly who that person was. It was one of the many things that made him such an amazing friend. 

Rocky's attention shifted to their leader. He himself was completely at a loss. They had all been so sure that Tommy was thrilled about having Jason back on the team. In fact, if Adam hadn't suggested Jason as the possible cause for Tommy's withdrawal into his icy, introspective mood then Rocky would have thought it to be something else entirely. However, watching Tommy now, it did seem like their fearless leader could be regretting his choice. Still, it was a long shot, one that Rocky didn't want to bet too heavily on. "Remember, we aren't exactly sure that Jason is the issue at hand." 

"Think what you want, Rock. I'm just worried about Tommy. The last time he got like this was after Kim broke up with him, and he almost got himself killed in battle. I just wish he would talk to us. I guess I was hoping that with Jason's return, Tommy would finally open up, but he's only gotten worse. Maybe I'm crazy, but I really believe that it has to do with Jason, and I don't think it's going to resolve itself quickly." Adam crossed his arms over his chest, still analyzing their leader. 

Rocky threw Adam his signature goofy grin. "Come on, Adam! Quick fixing is my thang, let me at Tommy and Jason. I'll have this fixed in no time." Grabbing his towel, he wiped the sweat from his face. From the pensive expression on Adam's face he could tell that their match was over. 

Adam shook his head. "It's not that I don't have complete confidence in your peacemaking abilities. I just think that it is up to Tommy and Jason to decide their next course of action, not us." Nevertheless, he couldn't keep from smiling. Rocky was just one of those people who could make anyone laugh. _Maybe leaving the two of them alone in Rocky's presence would be enough to fix whatever went wrong between them. It's not like we haven't noticed how they've barely been talking to each other lately._ A mischievous twinkle entered his eye as he threw a sideways glance at his friend. "Although there's always the chance that your unusual touch might send them packing, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" 

Rocky made a mock gasp, staggering backwards with his hand over his heart. "You wound me! How could you think such a thing?" He turned away with dramatic flair. "If you think I am ever going to make lasagna for you again you are sadly mistaken." 

Adam grinned. "Fine, you wouldn't send them packing. Just please don't threaten to stop cooking. You know we all live for your lasagna." 

"At least I'm good for something," Rocky exclaimed, picking up his bag. 

"Oh, Rocky." Adam put his arm around his best friend and guided him towards the door. "You have a lot to offer and you know it. Friendship is something that you completely excel in." 

Rocky grinned. "Thanks, Adam. I think that's an area you really need to work on." Bolting through the door he took off running, Adam close behind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, back in the Youth Center the leader who was the main topic of Rocky and Adam's conversation sat quietly at the table. He shifted a bit, centered on the many thoughts swarming in his head. Everything had been so confusing lately, and he was trying to figure out why. 

He knew he was the textbook definition of a leader. Sometimes he wondered if anyone remembered the shy, quiet, insecure, guilt-ridden teenager of a few years before. Being forced into the role of leader and having the welfare of an entire planet on his shoulders had given him the drive to forget his insecurities and accept his responsibilities. However, the Tommy of the past did tend to come out and play once in a while when he was alone. He absentmindedly chewed on a fry, not noticing the lack of heat in the food. 

Jason was finally back in Angel Grove, and a power ranger once more. It should have been the greatest thing ever, to have his best friend back in town, fighting by his side against the forces of evil once more. The problem was that he didn't feel that way. That familiar feeling of unworthiness was nipping at his heels, and his long practiced evasive maneuvers seemed to have malfunctioned. Maybe it was the fact that Jason embodied a past that Tommy would have rather forgotten, a past where he was reserved and forever placed in the background, a last-minute solution if the rangers needed help. Back then Jason was more than a friend or leader, he was a survival tool. But he had left, and Tommy had learned to survive on his own. There was a sense of fear that Jason expected things to go back to the way they were, which Tommy was not about to let happen. Besides, things couldn't go back to the way they were, could they? No, not now, not after all the hard times Tommy had gone through with his team. 

_My team_. Tommy smiled a bit at that. That was a small consolation – no one on his team knew Jason as a leader. They had never met the green ranger. They only knew him, Tommy, white ranger and zeo ranger V, their commander. And they respected him in that role. There was only one thing he would change about the way they treated him, and that was the near-idolatry they showed him. He was not a god, just an ordinary human with feelings and worries just like anyone else. Well, maybe not ordinary. _An ordinary person doesn't have the fate of the earth on his shoulders every day._

Maybe it had just been to long since he had been in the presence of the original rangers. Sure, Billy was still around, but he had been there the entire time, and he accepted "Leader Tommy" just as easily as the others. Jason would have to as well. Besides, were these fears really about being replaced? _Zordon respects me, he wouldn't do that. Not after all that I've sacrificed. I've given everything to the power rangers. I've breathed, bled, and sweat for them. I've risked my life for the earth for so long now. It's absolutely ridiculous to think that Zordon would try to replace me. He sighed. So what's the real deal? Why am I feeling so out of place all of a sudden? Why does being around Jason make me want to run away?_

A voice interrupted his thought stream. "Hey, Oliver, you gonna eat those fries?" 

He looked up to see Bulk and Skull standing over him. With a sigh he pushed the plate to the edge of the table. "They're cold, but you can have them if you want." 

"Great!" Bulk picked up the plate and proceeded to dump the fries into his pocket. 

"So how come you don't hang out with Jason anymore?" Skull asked. "You guys fighting or something?" 

Tommy looked at him warily, but the gangly teen seemed to genuinely want an answer to his question. Tommy shrugged. "No, we're not fighting. It's just… people change." 

Skull nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It's just weird. I mean, you guys were always so close. It kinda sucks to see you not being friends anymore." 

"Who cares about these dweebs? Come on, Skull. We have more important things to do," Bulk grabbed his protégé. 

"See ya later, Tommy," Skull said as he was dragged off. 

Tommy watched them go, his mind whirling. _ I didn't realize our difficulties were that obvious. Now even Skull's noticing…_ He sighed. Skull had brought up another topic that Tommy had been trying to avoid – Jason's friendship. 

Jason and him had been best friends from the start, from the moment they met, it seemed. While it had seemed to Tommy that they other rangers were taking pity on him after Rita's spell had been broken, he had felt a strong bond with Jason that eventually grew into an even stronger friendship. But there had also been something else that happened in the moment that they met, something that was now stirring unknown and unfamiliar emotions within him. They engulfed his mind, pounding at him until he just wanted to scream and make them disappear. He was more confused than he had ever been in his life. 

He knew he was right that these feelings were triggered by Jason's homecoming. The problem was that he didn't know exactly what it was that was bugging him so much. _Maybe it was exactly what I told Skull. We've both changed. Maybe I need to examine what Jason really means to me._

He knew that he didn't want Jason out of his life. He missed him so much when he was in Switzerland, and the phone calls that occurred less and less frequently only made it worse. Jason was so much more than just a friend to him. He had many different roles – leader, teammate, confidante, best friend, brother. Over the years they had developed a close relationship that didn't need a lot of effort. It went unspoken that it was the kind of friendship that would never dissolve. They were brothers. _Therein lies the problem._

Tommy sat straight up in his chair. "What the hell?" he whispered. Where had that come from? Since when did thinking about Jason as his brother bother him? Why did he feel like he wanted…something more? _I know I want Jason to be a part of my life, but not as a brother. _

Tommy fell back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling, pondering this new revelation. He once again asked himself the question. _What does Jason really mean to me? _

He knew that all his life there was an emptiness inside him that needed to be filled. There had always been something gnawing at the back of brain, something that he needed, but nothing had ever presented itself that could satisfy that desire. Then Jason came into his life, and though he didn't notice at the time, the need dissipated. It wasn't until Jason went to Switzerland that it became apparent that he had been the solution. When Jason wasn't there, there was a gaping void left in Tommy's life, and nothing else could satisfy it. _Why didn't I see this before?_

He had always had an unexplainable closeness with Jason, an intimacy that made him feel safe and comfortable. There was also an undeniable attraction, but Tommy had always kept that to himself. _How could anyone not think Jason is gorgeous? There's nothing wrong with noticing that. It doesn't mean I'm gay, does it? He just fills out that Spandex just the right way…_ Tommy sucked in a breath as he felt a familiar tingle go through his body, one he had never before associated with his best friend. _Oh God, I'm getting turned on thinking about Jason!! But I like girls! Ok, think about girls. Baywatch…Claudia Schiffer…He has been looking really good in those black turtlenecks….no!!_

A familiar tone interrupted the train of his thought, saving him. _Thank you, Mondo. I could really use to kick some ass right now._ Grabbing his bag and leaving some money on the table, he made his way back to the alcove the rangers used to teleport from. Raising his communicator to his lips, he softly asked, "What is it, Zordon?" 

"TOMMY, THERE IS A MONSTER ATTACKING ANGEL GROVE PARK. PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY. THE OTHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY." 

"I'll be right there, Zordon." He pressed the button and let the shimmering wave of red envelope his body for teleportation. A color that had been first worn by Jason. _Is there anything that doesn't make me think of him?_

_**TBC**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Next time on Power rangers……….**Jason shrugged, picking the lint off the blanket._ I thought I had a best friend to come back to. _   


Thanks for reading the story!!! The next chapter is being typed up and is on it's way!!! Stay tuned!!!! 


	2. Jason

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own the Power Rangers, Saban/Disney does. Although we may wish these four boys belonged to us, alas they do not. This story was not written for profit of any kind. "Mad Season" belongs to Matchbox 20, who again, do not belong to us. 

~Destiny jumps up~ 

_ Or do they? Maybe everything belongs to us, and we're just letting them think they don't. Maybe we control the universe…MWAH-HA-HA!!_

~Ivy smacks Destiny, then pushes her back into the cage and locks the door~ 

_ Sorry, she gets out of control sometimes. Bad Destiny!! Really, we don't own anything._

~Destiny growls, but Ivy pulls out a hose and sprays her with cold water~ 

_She's just a little excited. Please read on, and enjoy the story!_

**_Author's notes:_** Another thank you gets extended for all of the helpful reviews. You guys totally rock! The first chapter has been re-written, and the fate of the second depends on you. So please review! Also note - Italics indicate internal thoughts. 

**_Timeline:_** This takes place Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. 

**Unnerving Questions**

By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny

Helen Scott stood at the bottom of the stairs, concern written across her face. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and Jason was holed up in his room. She was beginning to get worried about him. He had been so excited about coming home, but over the past two weeks he had grown more and more withdrawn and morose, which was not Jason. Well, she had sat around long enough. It was time for a little motherly intervention. Grabbing a knife she cut into the brownies she had removed from the oven an hour earlier. Jason's clear baritone voice and the tones of his guitar floated down the stairs. "I feel stupid, but I know it won't last for long. And I've been guessing, but I could've been guessing wrong. You don't know me now; I kinda thought that you should somehow. Has that whole mad season let you down?" 

Piling some brownies on a plate, she poured a big glass of milk. She put the plate and glass on a tray and headed up the stairs to Jason's room. She knew she was being an over-indulgent mother, but she didn't care. The house had been so empty while Jason was in Switzerland. And now he was back, but he wasn't the wisecracking, laughing Jason she remembered. And she fully intended to spoil him until he told her what was wrong. Stopping outside the door, she listened to his voice. Her baby did have a beautiful voice. She loved hearing him sing. But not on a gorgeous Saturday when he should be outside. "I feel stupid, but it's something that comes and goes. And I've been changing; think it's funny how no one knows. We don't talk about the little things that we do without when that whole mad season comes around." 

She opened the door to his room and paused. She still couldn't believe John had built this. It used to be a crawl space above the garage, but he had transformed it into a beautiful room for Jason. It had been a surprise "welcome-home" gift, and Jason had moved into it instantly. She looked around with a smile. Once side of the open room had been made into a workout space, complete with a sparring mat, weights and a punching bag. There was a folding screen that her sister had sent them from Japan separating that area from the bedroom, which Jason could move if he wished. The bedroom itself was spacious and colorful; she had been responsible for that. It was decorated in shades of red, her son's signature color. She had framed pictures of his friends and placed them in various locations throughout the room, including the walls. John had built a large showcase to house Jason's numerous trophies, and an adjacent bookcase, which had been quickly filled. They'd also set up an entertainment system with a TV, VCR, and stereo. Finally a small bathroom had been added. It truly was a spectacular room, and Helen could see how someone would enjoy spending time there. _But he's just spending way too much time here._

She focused on her son. He was perched on the edge of his futon, his dark head bent over the guitar Trini, Kim, Billy and Zach had given him for his 12th birthday. His eyes were closed, signaling the intensity this song held for him. She listened to the words, trying to delve into her son's psyche. "So why you gonna stand there looking like the answer now? Seems to me you'll come around. I need you now, do you think you can cope. You've figured me out, that I'm lost and I'm hopeless. I'm bleeding and broken, though I've never spoken, I come undone." 

Shaking her head, she decided to take the more direct approach. Walking closer to him, she interrupted his song. "I've missed hearing you sing." 

Jason looked up. "Mom." 

She placed the tray on the floor. "I thought you might be hungry." 

"Uh-huh." He put his guitar back on its stand and gave her a wry grin. "You want to ask me about my life, and you're bribing me to answer." He picked up a brownie and took a bite. "Not that it's not appreciated." 

She laughed. "I've never been able to fool you, have I?" 

"Not since 2nd grade when I overheard you and dad talking about the best ways to pry into my life." He gestured to the futon. "Sit. Say whatever it is that prompted you to melt my will with chocolate." 

She sat. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. You've been so quiet lately. Is everything all right? You've certainly been making a lot of late-night calls to Switzerland." He flushed, but before he could say anything she held up her hand. "It's perfectly all right, your father and I don't mind. We're just concerned about you. Are you regretting your decision to come home?" 

He sighed. "Not exactly. I was really homesick over there. It's just…it's not the Angel Grove that I remember." 

She put her hand over his. "You knew it was going to be different. We talked about that before you came back." 

"I know, but I thought…" he trailed off and pulled his had away, looking down at the blanket on his bed. 

"You thought what?" 

Jason shrugged, picking the lint off the blanket. _I thought I had a best friend to come back to._ "I guess I just miss them." 

Helen put her arm around him. "I know you do. You kids were a closer group than anyone had ever seen. But distance won't change that!" 

Jason stood and walked over to the bookcase. He picked up a picture. It was him, Billy, Kim, Zach, and Trini right before the eighth grade dance. Their parents had been trying to take a serious picture, but Zach kept cracking them up with his stupid one-liners. Finally their parents gave up and just took pictures of them all laughing together. He smiled at the memory. "They've been around my whole life, Mom. We did everything together. Now we're all split up, and I don't know if we'll ever be together again." 

She got up and walked over to join him, putting her arm around his waist. "Of course you will! This separation isn't permanent! You'll all be together again soon." 

He pulled away. "For how long? A weekend? A vacation? Zach's planning on staying at the youth conference until graduation, and then he wants to go to NYU and take a shot at dancing professionally. Trini loves Europe so much that she wants to go to University there. If Kim does well in the Pan Globals she could go on to train for the Olympics. As for Billy…well, he's in Angel Grove, but he may as well be on another planet as much as I see him!" 

Helen picked up another picture. "What about Tommy?" She smiled. It had been taken right after a karate tournament. The two boys were jokingly sparring, and Tommy had Jason in a headlock. "You two were inseparable before you left." 

Her son was silent, and she saw a flash of pain flicker across his face. She walked over to him, tossing the picture on the futon. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she softly inquired, "What happened?" 

"Like I said, things are different," Jason responded quietly. _He's different._

Helen squeezed his shoulder. "You're all growing up. People change as they grow up." 

Jason sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this." 

"Sweetheart…" She stopped at the look she received and held up her hands in surrender. "All right, I'll drop it. But if you decide you do want to talk…" 

"I'll follow the smell of the baked goods," he replied, bringing a smile to her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." 

"It's a beautiful day. Why don't you go for a walk in the park or something?" 

"Nah. I think I'll just stay here and have some quality time with these brownies." He picked up his guitar again. 

"Okay. I'm going to run a casserole over to your grandmother's house, but I'll be back soon, and we'll get started on dinner." Smoothing his hair once more, she turned and walked downstairs. 

Jason sighed and strummed a few chords, then picked up where he'd left off. "I feel stupid, but I think I've been catching on. I feel ugly, but I know I still turn you on. You've grown colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around. Will that whole mad season knock you down? So are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me out? We need to be together now." 

With a sigh he stopped, putting his guitar down. Grabbing a brownie he flopped back on his back, but something hard poked him. "Ow!" Fishing under him, he pulled out the picture of him and Tommy that his mother had been looking at. Staring at it, he whispered the lyrics that had seemed so appropriate. "We need to be together now…" _Face it, Jase, it's never gonna happen. You were an idiot to think it could. You barely even have a friendship, much less something more…why the hell did he choose me to take the gold powers anyway?_

It was a question he'd been wondering ever since he'd taken them. He thought it was going to be perfect, fighting side by side with his "bro" again. But he felt more like he was fighting him than fighting with him. Tommy was different – withdrawn, superior, at times almost hostile. And he didn't know any of these new rangers. 

_Why did I think this was such a good idea? The balance of power is totally different now. Tommy's the leader, and I'm the sixth ranger._ He knew that was part of the problem. Tommy had turned into super-leader, which was good for the team. But Jason didn't want a leader. Jason wanted his best friend back; he wanted things to be how they used to be. At least that would be a start. 

He jumped as the familiar tone sounded from his communicator. With a sigh he brought it to his lips. "Jason here. What's up, Zordon?" 

Alpha's tin voice, sounding worried as usual, came back. "Ay-yi-yi Jason, the rangers are in trouble!! They need your help." 

"THE RANGERS ARE COMING BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER TO REGROUP. YOU CAN JOIN THEM HERE." 

"On my way." He stood up and summoned his staff. "GOLD RANGER POWER!!" With a streak of golden light he was gone.   
  


TBC  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Stay tuned for the next installment!!!!


	3. The Fight

_**Disclaimer:** No matter how hard we wish, we still do not own the power rangers. They belong to Saban/Disney. Please do not sue us, because we have no money so we will have to pay you in cheese, and that smells after a few weeks._

_**Authors' notes:** A special thanks to everyone who has given us feedback, it is much appreciated. We do listen, and do our best to improve. Just a reminder, Italics indicate internal thought._

_(Jason tugs at Ivy's sleeve) "Now? Now?" (Ivy rolls her eyes at Destiny and sighs) "A little impatient? Fine, go on." (Jason and Tommy stand up and smile angelically) "Thank you Kitty!!" (Destiny adds under her breath) "God only knows how you put up with these two!" _

_**Timeline:** This takes place during Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger._

**Unnerving Questions**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

The zeo rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and removed their helmets with sighs of relief. Mondo's Atari monster was taking a lot out of them. "Man, this guy is tough!" Tanya exclaimed. 

"I can't believe that I actually begged my parents to buy me one of these!" Rocky cracked. 

Tommy looked to Billy. "Jason?" 

The blond genius nodded. "On his way." 

"Good." Tommy surveyed his team, checking for any significant injuries that would hinder them in battle. "Everyone in one piece?" There was an affirmative chorus. Satisfied, Tommy joined Billy at the console. "Got anything?" 

"I seem to have discovered a vulnerability here behind his head, at the base of the neck." As Tommy studied the schematic that Billy displayed, he caught a bright flash of gold out of the corner of his eye._ Jason._

As the gold cleared from his vision, Jason looked around. Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat stood off to one side in a group, quietly conversing. Tommy and Billy stood over a console, studying something. Jason walked over to join the veteran rangers. "Bro," he said softly, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "You okay?" 

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Tommy replied flippantly, not even looking at him. 

Jason couldn't help but tense at the tone in Tommy's voice._ There he goes again, acting all superior and indestructible._ "Well, do you need my help?" Tommy shrugged. "Yeah, it would be useful. This monster is a lot tougher than we expected." 

Jason sighed. "No problem. Lead on, Bro." 

Tommy looked at Billy once more. "Show him the footage from the fight up until this point? I want him up to speed." Billy nodded, and Tommy turned to his team. "According to Billy's calculations, this monster has a weak spot behind his head. So here's the plan. Rocky, Adam, you two come in from the front and draw his fire. Kat, Tanya, I want you guys to come in from the sides, but don't fire unless you have to. I want his full attention on Rocky and Adam. Jase and I will come in from the back and take him out. Got it?" 

"Got it, Tommy," Adam confirmed. 

"Ooo boy, decoy! My favorite position," Rocky joked. 

"I'll take east, you take west?" Kat asked, and Tanya nodded. 

"Hold it!" Jason turned away from the viewing globe. "I don't think this is going to work." 

The rangers looked at him in disbelief. No one ever disagreed with Tommy! He made the strategy; they followed it, that was how their team worked. They looked to their leader to gauge his reaction. Jason, oblivious to their shock, continued. "Your strategy works in theory, but when I see the force of this monster it brings up a lot of doubts. I really think that splitting up is a risk that could lead to injury or worse. A more sound strategy would be to attack as a united front and direct our combined power towards his destruction." He looked around at the other rangers. "What do you guys think?" 

Silence reigned as the rangers looked between the gold and red rangers. Billy finally broke the stillness. "Jason's strategy holds a lot of merit." 

Tommy bit back a reply._ Billy agrees with Jason. There's a shocker._ He looked around at the rest of the team. "What do you guys think?" 

They looked at each other, then Tanya spoke. "Well, we were trying to attack from all sides before." 

Rocky snorted. "Yeah, and we were getting our asses handed to us." 

"Maybe we should try Jason's plan," Kat said quietly. 

Tommy held his tongue. _ Is this mutiny? Am I being overruled?_ He held his hands behind his back to hide his clenched fists. There was one more voice to be heard. He looked at his second-in-command. "Adam?" 

The green ranger looked contemplatively at his leader, and Tommy smiled. Shy, quiet, amazingly strong Adam. He was one of the smartest people that Tommy knew, and also one of the most loyal. He could always count on Adam to stand behind him. At least, until today. 

"Jason has a point. Maybe we should concentrate our attack more directly and simultaneously. It could help us get the upper hand." Adam's calmly spoken statement sealed the agreement among the group, and they all looked to Tommy for the final plan. 

Tommy's face remained impassive. No one could tell he was seething inside. _ So Jason returns and my leadership is suddenly in question. How many times have I put my life on the line for these people? They barely know Jason! Yet suddenly his strategies are better than mine. Typical._ But he made sure to keep all this emotion out of his voice. "Fine then. We follow Jason's plan. Let's go." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In a flash the six rangers returned to the battlefield, where Jason's plan proved to be successful. This enraged the red ranger even more, but again he said nothing. As soon as they teleported back to the Power Chamber, the rangers gathered around their newest member. "That was awesome, Jase!" Tanya said. 

"Yeah, we kicked that monster's ass!" Rocky exclaimed, high-fiving Adam. 

"That was an incredibly astute stratagem, Jason," Billy added. 

Unnoticed, Tommy backed away from the group._ I need to get out of here before I explode._ Silently, he slipped out of the door. The rangers, busy celebrating their victory, didn't become aware of his absence until some time later. 

Looking around, Kat noticed their missing leader. "Does anyone know where Tommy went?" 

"Wasn't he just here?" Rocky asked, looking around. 

"I didn't hear him leave. Maybe I should go find him," Adam said. 

"Finding him shouldn't be a problem." Billy pushed a button. "Tommy is right outside." 

Adam started towards the door, but Jason put his hand on his shoulder. "Let me go." Adam nodded, and Jason walked outside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He found Tommy standing on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the desert. "Hey, we were wondering where you disappeared to." 

Tommy didn't look at him. "Oh, yeah?" he replied quietly. "How long did it take your admirers to notice I was gone?" 

Jason sighed. He could feel the tension between them, it was thick it was almost suffocating. "Bro, we really need to talk." 

Tommy let out a derisive snort. "Oh, we're waaaay past talking, Jase. You totally demolished all chance of that happening." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason began to walk towards him, but Tommy turned, and the gold ranger was stopped short by the rage in his eyes._ Man, I had no idea it was this bad!_

"What the hell was that?" the red ranger yelled. 

Jason was thoroughly confused. "What? What did I do?" 

"Oh, I don't know," Tommy's words were drenched in sarcasm. "How about completely undermining me in front of my team? Ring any bells?" His fists were clenched so hard that he could feel blood starting to leak out from where his fingernails dug into his skin. 

Jason stared at him in disbelief. "Undermining you…Tommy, I had an idea! All I did was offer a strategy!" 

"I already had a strategy!" 

_I can't believe this! He's being completely unreasonable! _ The anger slowly crept into the gold ranger's voice. "It was too risky. I was trying to protect the team!" 

Tommy exploded. "THAT'S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!!! This is MY team, and I don't need your help! I was just fine without you. I am not the weakling you left behind!" 

"Nobody can be leader by themselves!" Jason yelled back. _ Have I taught him nothing?_

"I have to be! Have you looked at the people in there? Do you see how they treat me?" Tommy pointed to the Power Chamber. "I'm a god to them! They hang on my every word, my every move! I can't afford to make mistakes, so I don't! This is not your team, Jason. These are not people who have been friends their entire lives, who can predict each other's every move. These are people who were thrown into this, who have only been fighting together for a few months. But I know how this team works, I know what they can do. That's why I'm the leader." 

"The Tommy I knew welcomed other people's opinions. That Tommy, my bro, knew the meaning of teamwork!" 

Tommy glared at him. "The Tommy you knew was a pathetic weakling who relied on you and Kimberly to do everything. But you know what? We all made choices. You left, Jason. That was your choice. And I changed. I'm not that Tommy anymore. That was my choice." 

"It was also your choice of who would hold the gold powers, and you chose me. And I'm beginning to wonder why." 

"I chose you because I know that you're a great ranger, and that you wouldn't be afraid to take the risks that came with the powers. I was not looking for you to come home and things to go back to how they were." He took a step towards Jason, staring him straight in the eyes. "So let's get a few things straight. You don't know me, so don't assume you do. You are the rookie on this team. That means you step aside and let those of us who have been here the longest call the shots, mainly Adam, Billy, and Rocky. And finally…" he took another step forward. "I am the commander of this team, and I do not accept insubordination." 

Jason gaped at him, then shook his head. "You're right about one thing, Tommy. I don't know you." He took a few steps back. "And right now, I'm not sure if I want to." In a streak of gold he disappeared. 

Tommy stood there a few moments, fuming. _ He did NOT just get the last word. _He could feel the rage boiling inside of him. "GOD!!" He screamed. 

"Um…Tommy?" Adam said softly. Tommy whirled, and Adam stepped back at the wrath that was written on his face. The red ranger made a few unintelligible sounds, then teleported out. Adam stood there a few moments in shock, then sighed._ This cannot be good._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

TBC~ ** Don't worry we'll get it done as soon as possible guys!!! Coming soon!!! The Next Chapter!!!**

_Ivy and Destiny were overjoyed at finally having their chapter uploaded. _


	4. Help from a Friend

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own the power rangers. They belong to Saban/Disney. However, we are holding Jason and Tommy for a ransom of…..1 MILLION DOLLARS and all of the popcorn we can eat!! 

Tommy jumps up. _"You're crazy. Do you really expect them to pay?" _

Destiny and Ivy laugh evilly. _ "No, Mr. Oliver. We expect them to DIE!"_ (hey, it's hard thinking up interesting disclaimers!) 

_**Authors' notes:** Thanks go out to all of you wonderful readers who have given us reviews and suggestions. They are greatly appreciated. A special thanks to Kitty, who threatened us with death if we didn't update._

_**WARNING!!:** This fic contains a steamy Jason/Tommy scene. If you are going to get offended, please stop reading now._

_**Timeline:** This takes place during Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger._

**Unnerving Questions**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Jason stepped back from the punching bag and took a deep breath. He had just released all of his anger and frustration, and he felt completely drained. Walking over to his bathroom, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face and chest. With a sigh he threw the towel to the floor and sat on his bed. Flashes from the previous day flew through his mind, Tommy's angry voice resounding in his head. _"This is MY team, and I don't need your help! I was just fine without you. I am not the weakling you left behind!"_ Jason buried his head in his hands._ "The Tommy you knew was a pathetic weakling who relied on you and Kimberly to do everything. I'm not that Tommy anymore. That was my choice." _ Jason punched the wall. "GOD!" He shook his hand to relieve the throbbing the impact had caused. 

He heard a soft chuckle. "Not too smart, Bro." 

Jason looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Tommy casually leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. His tight red shirt stretched across his well-defined chest. His hair hung loosely around his face. Jason's hands tightened into fists, and he sternly stopped himself from walking over and running his fingers through the silky strands. Tommy looked at him with a lazy smile that sent tingles through Jason's body. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the gold ranger stood. "Tommy." 

Tommy straightened and walked towards him, his smile becoming a smirk. "No need to get up. I prefer you on the bed." 

Jason looked at him in confusion. "What?" 

Tommy closed the gap between them. "Shut up." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Jason's. 

Jason's eyes widened. He tried to pull away, but Tommy slipped his hand behind Jason's head, holding him there._ What the hell is he doing? Has he gone insane? I can't…_ Tommy's tongue pushed past Jason's lips and caressed his tongue, and all thought dissolved from Jason's mind. With a moan he pulled Tommy closer. 

Tommy pushed Jason down onto the bed, not breaking contact with his mouth. His strong hands caressed Jason's bare chest and stomach, burning his skin. Jason tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair and pulled him closer, devouring his mouth. Tommy rewarded him with a moan. 

Jason's head was spinning, and he felt like he was drowning in the deluge of sensations that overwhelmed him. He could only think one thing. _ Please don't stop! _ Grabbing the hem of Tommy's shirt, he pulled it up. The red ranger broke away just long enough to let Jason rid him of the garment, then once again captured his mouth. Jason moved his hands over every inch of Tommy's hard body. _God, he's perfect!_

They finally broke apart, and Jason looked up at him in shock. "How did you know…" 

Tommy smiled. "Isn't that my job, bro? To know you?" 

Jason returned the smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you." 

"Well, now you have me." Tommy lowered his head once more, capturing Jason's lips in a tender kiss that made the gold ranger's pulse race. When he lifted his head again he had a smile on his face. "I love you, Jase." 

Jason smiled. "And I love you. More than I could ever say." Suddenly he tilted his head. "Do you hear something ringing?" It was an incessant noise, growing louder and louder… 

Jason reached out a hand and smacked the alarm clock. It took a few hits, but finally was silenced. Rolling over, he ran a hand through his hair and opened his eyes._ Just a dream. Another dream. _With a sigh he rose from his bed and walked into the bathroom. _Time for another cold shower!_

He emerged ten minutes later. Opening his drawer, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers, his jeans, and a black t-shirt. He pulled on the clothes, then walked over and sat back down on his bed. Picking up a remote, he turned on the TV. He watched the images flash across the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. _What the hell am I going to do about Tommy? I'm so damn confused! There's only one person I can talk to about this. I only hope he's there._

He picked up his phone and started to dial, but the sight of the communicator on his wrist stopped him. _ Would it be an abuse of my power to use this? I mean, Tommy's and my relationship does affect the team. So it's really for the team. _ Turning off the phone, he set it in it's cradle. _I just hope Zordon feels the same way._

******************************************************************** 

Zach Taylor turned off the water and reached for a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He had had a tough workout that morning, and his muscles ached._ Of course, the workout Rick gave me last night was rather strenuous as well. Not that I minded._ He smiled as he thought of his boyfriend. He had fallen hard for the blond haired, blue-eyed boy the second he had seen him. It had been Rick who encouraged him to come out of the closet, Rick who had warned him about the occasional insults, and Rick who had been there for him when Jason left. He was absolutely crazy about him, and luckily it seemed his partner shared the same emotions. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he headed down the hall to his room. 

Upon entering he headed straight to his closet to grab clothes for the day. He was choosing between shirts when he heard a voice. "What, I don't even get a hello?" Zack turned with a smile, expecting to see his boyfriend. When he saw the figure sitting on the bed he took a step back in shock, tripping over a pair of shoes and falling into the closet. Jason grinned. "Graceful as ever, I see." 

"Jesus, Jase, don't do that to me!! I don't think my heart can take it!" Jason walked over to help his friend up, and Zach pulled him into a hug. "God it's good to see you! What are you doing here?" 

Jason hugged him back, his smile growing. "Well, for one thing, I really needed that." 

Zach hugged him tightly for a few more moments, then pulled away. "Why? Things not going well at home?" Jason shook his head, and Zach gave him a knowing look. "This have anything to do with a certain sexy, guilt-ridden ranger we all know and love?" 

Jason sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know I've been complaining that he's been acting weird lately, but this was kind of the icing on the cake. We had a fight." As Zach dressed Jason explained the details of the previous day – Mondo's monster, his suggestion and the confrontation that followed. "And to top it off I'm dreaming about him seducing me, which doesn't make the situation any easier to bear." He looked hopefully at his best friend. "What do you think?" 

Zach shook his head. "First of all I think you're more in love with him than you were when you left." The gold ranger flushed, confirming Zach's suspicion. The former ranger shook his head. _ He's absolutely impossible. They belong together, why can't they see that? _ "I think you guys need to sit down and talk if you want to save this friendship. If you wait much longer this gap is going to be too large to bridge. And I know you don't want to lose him." 

Jason sighed and walked over too the window, looking at the amazing sight of the Alps rising behind the town, touching the sky. "He's the most important person in my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." 

Zach sighed. He'd gotten over his jealousy of Jason and Tommy's strong bond long ago. Now he just wanted to see his best friend happy. "I still hold true to my original opinion. You need to be honest with him." 

Jason turned and looked at him incredulously. "Oh yeah, that would go over really well. 'Hey Tommy, I know we haven't been getting along lately, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm in love with you, and I've been having dreams of you seducing me.' I'm sure he'd just rush right into my arms." He turned back towards the window. 

Zach chuckled. Walking over to join his friend, he punched him lightly in the arm. "That's not what I meant, you dope. I mean you need to tell him how much he means to you. You can tell him that you love him without saying that you're in love with him. I mean, unless you fix this friendship there's never going to be a chance for anything more." 

"There's never going to be a chance for that anyway. Tommy is never going to look at me that way!" Jason closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. "I'm such an idiot. How could I fall for my best friend?" 

Zach put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not an idiot, Jase. Tommy's an amazing person, and you two clicked like no one I'd ever seen before. You belong together." 

Jason smiled. "Thanks." Turning, he impulsively grabbed Zach in a hug. "God I miss having my conscience around." 

Zach grinned, hugging him back. "What about me? Without you around, I have no one to get me into trouble!" 

"Oh, I'm sure Rick can manage that. How are you two? You still whipped?" 

Zach laughed. "As long as he's holding the whip, I'm there." Then he sobered. "Seriously Jase, talk to him. What you guys have is too good to let go. And if you need to fight for it, that's what you'll have to do." 

Jason nodded. "I know." He smiled. "How is it you can always make me feel better?" 

Zach shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. "Wasn't that my job? You were the jock, Kim was the cheerleader, Billy was the brain, Trini was the heart, and I was the clown." 

Jason laughed. "That sounds about right." He shook his head. "Angel Grove isn't the same without you guys there. It just seems…wrong somehow." 

Zach hugged him again. "You'll adjust, I'm sure. Speaking of Angel Grove, shouldn't you get back? By my calculations school started 45 min. ago." 

Jason looked at his watch and jumped. "Shit! Ok, I'm just gonna go right to school." He gave Zach one last quick hug, then stepped back. "I'll call you." 

Zach nodded. "Talk to him!" Jason smiled, then disappeared in a streak of gold. 

Zach sighed. _Are these two ever going to get their heads together? Any idiot can see they're soulmates. Well, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. If not…I just hope Jason finds someone to make him happy. Like I have_. With a smile he picked up the phone to call his boyfriend. 

******************************************************************** 

**TBC **


	5. Green Ghost

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own anyone and we aren't making any money off of this…Wait a minute…Aren't we?? We did put Tommy and Jason up for ransom…Ivy and Destiny would like to say that they are pleased that all parties cooperated with them and forwarded the money and popcorn owed to them. Because of this level of cooperation they decided to be kind and finish the chapter. 

**_Author's Notes:_** We would like to thank everyone for reviewing our chapters and offering suggestions. A special thanks to Dagmar and Kitty for threatening us to finish this. So without further ado here is the next chapter. 

**_Timeline:_** This takes place during Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. 

**Chapter 5: Green Ghost**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Tommy teleported away from the intense scene to find himself in his safe, quiet bedroom. Falling onto the bed he let his body relax against the soft blankets. He inhaled deeply, letting the even strokes of breath relieve the tension produced by the argument between Jason and himself. _How could it go so far? Why did I let my anger get the best of me?_ Rolling on his back he sighed. _He did have a good idea. Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted…but this is MY team!!_ He closed his eyes. _He's right though. I did choose him to be the gold ranger. I just wish I could remember why…_With that thought repeating in his head, sleep overcame the exhausted ranger. 

***** 

He was in a cold dark room, sitting on a metal chair. He wasn't really aware of his surroundings, only that he was not alone. "Where am I?? Hello!!! Anyone there?" Moments ago he was lying in his bed thinking of Jason, he had no recollection of how he had gotten into this dangerous situation that he didn't understand. He tried to move his arms, but found himself tied to the chair. "What's going on here? Why are you doing this?" The primal urge of survival ran through his body, making his pulse race and his muscles tense. He might not know what was going on, but he had always trusted his instincts. They were telling him that he had to escape in order to stay alive. "Answer me, damn it!" 

A dark sinister voice answered his cries. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Thomas Kyle Oliver. A very long time." The evil drawl was slow and calm, and yet somehow…familiar? 

The sound seemed to come from every angle, which made it impossible to pinpoint the exact source. "Who are you?" Tommy asked, craning his neck to look in all directions. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Who am I? Now that is an interesting question, Thomas. Who do you think I am? I could be many people, after all aren't there many who wish for your death?" 

Tommy shuddered at the sickening evil tone of voice he heard. _Could this be Mondo? Was I kidnapped again? God, can't I stay free for one second without some Universal Evil bent on destroying me taking me captive? _ "What's your point? I am aware that many wish for my death. That still doesn't explain who you are or what you want with me." Tommy used his leader voice to try to prove that he was still in control of the situation, although the confidence was only skin deep. He was painfully aware of the fact that he was the one tied up in a chair, while his captor was not. 

"Well Tommy it's very simple. I want you. Just you. I want to have power over your entire being. You see, I've waited too long to get back in control. Too long to take back what was mine. For such a long time you were strong, your control was rock-solid. However, it seems that control has weakened. That weakness, that breach in your impenetrable wall, was just the entrance I needed." The malicious laugh resounded in the room, sending shivers down Tommy's spine. "No need to worry about your friends or family, and don't worry about Jason. I'll take good care of him. I have a score to settle with him." 

Tommy seethed with rage. _ It's one thing to threaten me. It's another to threaten my friends. And what does he mean he has a score to settle with Jason?_ He answered the stranger through clenched teeth. "You will not take anyone that I love from me nor hurt them as long as I draw breath!" He struggled against the bonds that held him to the chair. Blood was seeping from the fresh wounds where the rope had bitten into his skin. _I have to figure this out! _ He just couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as though he knew whom his captor was. 

A sinister laugh came from the shadows, and suddenly everything clicked. Tommy's face went white. He knew that laugh…he knew it all too well. _No…No…It can't be him…Please God don't let it be him!!!! _ Tommy struggled harder, even more bent on gaining freedom from his bonds. _ I can't do this again…God give me strength. _ He knew that if he didn't set himself free there would be certain death for all that he loved. "How?" he whispered. 

"Finally, recognition in your eyes. You wonder how I am able to be here? To talk to you in the real world? It's simple. I am you and you are me, therefore, we exist in the real world together. I have always been here, and I always will be here. Just stop fighting Tommy. Accept your fate. It will be much easier if you just stop fighting." 

The voice was coming closer as utter panic enveloped Tommy. _You have to get out of here! He'll destroy everything! And it will be all your fault…_ It grew harder to breathe as his captor drew closer. He could now fully make out the figure as it emerged from the shadows right in front of him. He felt his heart stop as he stared into the face of his worst nightmare. _ The green ranger._

It was his face. The figure in front of him was a carbon copy of himself, only dressed in green. A color that sickened him at times because of this very person in front of him. A green bandana covered his hair, which was shorter than Tommy's now. A calm and confident smirk was plastered on his face, and he held a toothpick between his teeth. He met Tommy's eyes without the slightest amount of fear. Tommy could completely understand the "chills" Kim said he had given her when he was evil. The same thing was happening to him as he stared into those eyes. They held no life; only darkness and death for all that would dare to look into them. 

The Sword of Darkness was suddenly in the green ranger's hands. He was running his fingers over the edge, an evil smile playing on his lips. "Sharp. Do you remember how sharp it was, Tommy? You know, I often wonder how easily this would cut skin. Care to find out?" Without warning the Green Ranger was on him, the sharp edge of the sword pressing against Tommy's throat. He sat perfectly still, knowing that any movement could push that blade through his skin. 

His nemesis sneered at him, those dead eyes filled with hatred. Tommy knew that he would have no problem slitting his throat. "Come on Tommy. Beg for me to let you live. Beg me to spare your friends. Beg and I might be merciful." 

Tommy opened his mouth to answer that he would never beg, that he would rather die than lower himself to that, but that's not what came out. The answer that escaped his lips was one that surprised him. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Jason." _ What? Jason? What about my parents, my friends, my team? What about all the innocents on Earth? Why am I begging for Jason?_ But the fear of something hurting his best friend overcame his mind's excuses. "Leave Jason alone." 

The green ranger snorted, a look of disgust on his face. "Pathetic as always. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything different. I'll be sure to tell your friends how hard you fought for them." He raised the sword, and Tommy steeled himself. He knew the end was near. "I assure you, your pleas will bring Jason a painful death. Pity you won't be around to see it. Goodbye, Tommy." The sharp blade came slashing down at him, and with a cry Tommy jerked awake. 

He was drenched in sweat, and his heart was racing. He gasped for air, but he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Feelings he thought he'd defeated long ago crashed over him – guilt, fear, loss of control and utter helplessness. Hoisting himself out of bed, he walked over to his bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning the water on as hot as he could bear, he let it beat the tension from his muscles. Leaning against the wall, he shut his eyes. 

It had been years since he dreamed of the green ranger. He thought those nightmares were gone for good; that he had killed that demon long ago. Why now? Why after all this time would his fears return? He knew he was extremely unsettled after the fight with Jason. Maybe that had something to do with the dream attack of his evil persona. _Could fighting with Jason throw me so off-balance that I am losing myself in the process? After the green ranger, I rebuilt myself on Jason's and my friendship. I remember a time when I was thinking he completed me; that I couldn't survive without him. Maybe there is something in that theory. We are for the first time at odds with each other. Perhaps in all the conflict I've allowed my old fears to overtake me. _

He wrapped his arms around himself. The hot water was scalding his skin, but he was still shaking. _Get a hold of yourself Tommy! You've been through this before. Just calm down, it was all a dream. _He took a deep breath, letting the steam open up his lungs. Calling all of his knowledge of meditation forth, he forced himself to relax. 

He didn't step out of the shower until the water turned cold. Grabbing a towel, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was red from the temperature assault of the hot water, but what bothered him most were his eyes. They were haunted, filled with pain. He hated being like this. _ It's over. There is no way the green ranger is ever going to come back. Rita's not even the threat anymore, and Mondo doesn't use spells. The green ranger is dead. It's over. _

He sighed. He could tell himself that until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't make any difference. He just couldn't help the fear that stopped his blood cold. The one thing in the world that Tommy feared most was himself. The destruction and devastation he had accomplished as the green ranger would haunt him for the rest of his life. The names of those lost in his attacks were carved into his mind. No matter how much good he did, how many lives he saved, he never seemed to be able to get away from his roots as a ranger. He just had to accept that it would always weigh heavily on his mind. He looked once more into his haggard eyes before turning away from the mirror. One thing was certain; he wasn't going to get any more sleep this evening. 

***** 

Throwing on some sweatpants and a red tank top, he climbed out his window and slid down the old maple tree that stood next to his house. He just needed to take a long walk to allow the thoughts time to simmer down so that he could eventually sleep. He walked for a while, basking in the cool night air, but the thoughts wouldn't quiet. He kept hearing the green ranger's voice in his head. It's simple._ "I am you and you are me, therefore we exist in the real world together. I have always been here, and I always will be here. Just stop fighting Tommy. Accept your fate. It will be much easier if you just stop fighting."_

_NO!_ He started to run. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get away from the demons that haunted him. At some point it began to rain, but he didn't notice. It wasn't until his stomach cramped up and he stopped, doubled over and trying to catch his breath, that he noticed where his feet had led him. 

Across the street stood a house that for a long time had been his second home, a house that he knew as well as his own. His eyes immediately went to the windows over the garage, where he knew his best friend slept. He stood there, rooted to the spot, staring at the place where some of his happiest memories had taken place. _God, Jase, what happened to us? What happened to me? Why am I trying to convince myself that I don't need you when I need you more than ever?_

He would give anything to be in Jason's arms right now. He couldn't count the number of times the former red ranger had held him after a nightmare. For months Jason had slept on the floor of his room. Most nights he had ended up in Tommy's bed, holding him close, chasing the memories away. _He barely even knew me. For God's sake, I tried to kill him! But he was always there for me. He's the only one that could make me feel safe. I bet if I went and knocked on his door…_

He took a step towards the house, but stopped as his pride kicked in. To go running to Jason would be to admit he was weak. The leader of the power rangers couldn't be weak! He had to be strong! _I'm not the same Tommy that I was. Those memories don't control me anymore. I'm fine. _ He started to turn away, but stopped again. _ Am I?_

He had no idea how long he stood there. At some point the shower stopped, replaced by a cool breeze that cut through his damp clothes. By the time he snapped out of his stupor it was starting to get light out, and the horizon was tinted with streaks of red. _I'd better get home. Mom's going to freak if I'm not there when she gets up._ With a lingering glance at Jason's window, he turned and walked away. 

***** 

**TBC~ Ivy and Destiny were hit with creativity, which is why this chapter came out so fast. Stay tuned to the next installment…Coming Soon!!!**


	6. Hiding the Truth

_****_

Disclaimer: We do not own the Power Rangers, we just like to play with their universe. It's all in fun, so no suing please. 

_**Authors' notes:** Ivy and Destiny sneak out, holding Jason and Tommy before them as a shield. They throw the pages into the screaming masses. "Are we safe now?" Sorry it took so long!! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and a special thanks to those who sent us death threats should we fail to update. A huge thank you to Chris for his constructive criticism and support. Please note that italics=internal thoughts._

**_Time:_** The Zeo era, shortly after Jason became the Gold Ranger. (And to be precise, the last chapter happened on a Sat., this chapter happens the following Tues.) 

**Chapter 6: Hiding The Truth**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Jason stood at his locker, staring into space. He was worried. It had been three days since his fight with Tommy, and he hadn't seen or heard from the red ranger. They hadn't talked at all the rest of the weekend, and he'd been out sick from school the past two days. The anger caused by Tommy's accusations had faded, leaving only guilt at the way he had left. _Why did I walk away? Why didn't I stay and work things out? Tommy is the most important person in my life; I can't lose him. So why am I not at his house right now, trying to fix this?_ He sighed. He knew the answer to that question. This wasn't the first time his own stubborn pride had stopped him from telling Tommy how he felt. His mind flashed back to the last time a wedge had been driven between his and Tommy's friendship… 

Jason paced at the bluffs, Zordon's words echoing in his head. _"So Power Rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the power team?"_ That statement had blindsided Jason. Tommy had appeared completely shocked as well, which comforted the red ranger somewhat. At least he knew it wasn't Tommy who had stabbed him in the back. _I just don't get it. A new leader? What did I do wrong? And why wouldn't Zordon talk to me about it?_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey." Turning, he saw Zack standing behind him. 

"Where is he?" Jason asked, not stopping his pacing. 

"With Kim. I talked to him, Jase. He had no idea what Zordon was going to do. He was just as surprised as the rest of us." 

Jason sighed, pivoting again. "I know. I saw it in his face." 

Zack walked towards his friend and grabbed him. "Stop pacing. You're making me seasick." He squeezed Jason's shoulders reassuringly. "Talk to me, Jase. This can't be easy for you." 

Jason took a deep breath, trying to decipher his thoughts. "I just…I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? I've been trying as hard as I can. It's not like I had a handbook to go on or anything. If Zordon wasn't happy with my leadership, why didn't he tell me? I mean, I thought I was doing an okay job!" 

"You weren't doing an okay job, you were doing a great job. Jason, you are an awesome leader! Don't ever doubt that! Billy, Trini, Kim, myself, even Tommy…we'd be nowhere without you!" 

Jason looked at him dubiously. "If I'm such an awesome leader, then why did Zordon give the team to Tommy with absolutely no warning." 

Zack shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he meant something else. Maybe you and Tommy are going to be co-leaders." 

"Zack, you heard him. His exact words were: "Congratulations Tommy. You are now the leader of the Power Rangers." What am I supposed to infer from that?" 

The black ranger sighed. "I think this is something you're going to need to work out with Zordon." 

Jason stared out at the ocean. "I just wish I knew what I did wrong…" 

The two boys stood in silence for a long time. Zack kept one hand on Jason's arm, just wanting to comfort him with a friendly presence. After about twenty minutes, Zack said quietly, "He's worried about you." 

Jason sighed. "I know. I need to talk to him. He needs to know that I'm not mad at him." 

"Be honest with him, Jase. He knows this is upsetting you. Tell him what you told me." 

Jason shook his head. "No. Tommy doesn't need my baggage right now; he needs my support. He's been through enough shit since moving to Angel Grove. If it's Zordon's decision to make Tommy the leader of the team, then I am going to be there to support him 100%." 

Zack sighed. "It's your decision. But you know what I think. Honesty is always the best policy." 

"I know…" 

***** 

"Jase!" Jason jerked back into the present. Turning, he saw Adam standing next to him. The black zeo ranger looked at him with some concern. "You okay? You were off in your own little world there." 

"I'm fine." He slammed his locker shut. "What's up?" 

"I'm going over to Tommy's to bring him his homework. Do you want to come with me?" Adam looked at him hopefully. He had been at Tommy's the previous day, and the red ranger had been sullen and withdrawn. Aside from being sick, Adam attributed a lot of that negative attitude to the fight that Jason and Tommy had on Saturday. 

Jason looked at him, his thoughts trailing back to the memory he had been re-living. _We tried to work it out then too, but it was too awkward. It was just better for me to walk away. Maybe I just need to give him time._ "No thanks, Adam. But tell him I hope he feels better soon." 

Adam sighed. "Okay." He still didn't want to interfere with these two – their friendship was a complicated thing that he had no comprehension of. It would probably be better to talk to Tommy anyway – Adam knew him a lot better and felt much more comfortable with him. He gave Jason a smile. "I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah." Jason watched Adam walk away, leaning back against the lockers. _It's better this way._

***** 

Dr. Jan Oliver opened the door, and a smile spread across her face. "Adam!" 

"Hi, Dr. Oliver," Adam said. "How's Tommy feeling?" 

She sighed. "His fever's almost up to 103 degrees, and it's still climbing. I'm debating if I should check him into the hospital. I know how much Tommy hates hospitals." She stepped aside, letting the green-clad boy come in. 

"Yeah, well he's lucky to have the combination of a great doctor and an awesome mom." 

Jan laughed, giving him a hug. She loved all of Tommy's friends, but she had a special spot in her heart for the quiet and compassionate boy that had grown so close to her son. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm sure seeing you will cheer him up." 

"I don't know about that," Adam replied with a grin. "I come bearing homework." 

"Maybe it will be incentive for him to get better that much faster." 

"I hope so. We really miss him." 

She smiled. "Well don't tell me that, tell him! Go on up, you know the way." 

"Thanks." Adam took the stairs two at a time, slowing when he reached the top. He knocked lightly on Tommy's partially opened door. "Tommy? It's Adam." 

"Come in," a weary voice responded. 

Adam pushed the door open and walked in. Tommy was on the bed, propped up against the headstand with pillows. Adam winced as he looked at his leader. "Man, you look like crap! Worse than you did yesterday!" 

Tommy coughed. "Thanks a lot. That's just what I needed to hear." 

Adam dropped his book bag and pulled out some books, placing them on the desk. "Brought you some homework to keep you busy." Tommy gave him a murderous glare he held up his hands in surrender, laughing. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I only do what I'm told." He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. "So, how are you feeling?" 

"Worse than I look." He coughed again. "I can't believe I'm sick!" 

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. Everybody gets sick, even Power Rangers. At least you've got the powers to aid you in your recovery." 

_Considering it was my stupidity that got me here. What was I thinking, standing out in the rain all night?_ Tommy sighed. "How's the team? You guys doing okay without me?" 

"Not as good as we would do with you, but we haven't come up against anything we couldn't handle. Of course, having Jason on the team is a big help." Adam watched his friend carefully, trying to gauge his reaction to that name. 

Tommy wouldn't meet his eyes, instead finding a sudden fascination with his fingernails. "But he's not trying to take over, right? He's letting you lead?" 

"Yeah. I mean, we're working together, but he knows the chain-of-command." Adam was silent for a moment, then added, "He said he hoped you'd feel better soon." 

Tommy looked up, hope lighting in his eyes. "He said that?" Catching himself, he quickly sobered. "I mean, tell him thanks." 

Adam sighed. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you? I'm always here for you." 

Tommy gave him a small smile. "I know. It's just…I think Jase and I need to figure this one out on our own. There are a lot of issues here that you wouldn't understand." 

Adam nodded. "I can accept that. But if you ever do need someone to talk to…" 

"I'll come straight to you." Tommy held out his hand, and Adam clasped it with a smile. 

Jan poked her head in the door. "Tommy, don't you think you should get some rest?" 

Tommy groaned. "Mom, I've been resting for three days. The only time I've been out of this bed is to go to the bathroom." 

"I think that was a hint directed at me. Don't worry, Dr. Oliver, I'm going." Adam turned back to his friend. "I'll stop by tomorrow after school, okay?" 

Tommy nodded. "And keep me updated about any…" He glanced at the recently vacated doorway, then tapped his communicator. 

"I will. Feel better soon. Rocky's promising to cook a big dinner when you get back on your feet." 

Tommy visibly perked up at that. "With the DeSantos world-famous lasagna?" 

Adam grinned. "You know it. And I think he mentioned something about cheesecake…" 

Tommy gave him a big smile. "Finally! A reason to get better!" His smile waned a bit. "I should probably get some sleep." 

Adam paused. Was that a note of fear in his voice? "You sure you're okay?" 

Tommy nodded. "Just fine. Go on, get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." He watched Adam leave, then settled down with a sigh. _ Maybe I can get a dreamless nap in. That would be really nice. Just a couple of hours with no demons to fight…_ Closing his eyes, he let the darkness pull him to sleep. 

***** 

**TBC…Stay Tuned for the next installment.. **


	7. Deception In Darkness

****

Disclaimer: Tommy Oliver does not belong to us (none of the rangers do); we just like to borrow him to torment for a while. Green Ranger is also a borrowed toy. "Sad But True" comes from the ingenious minds of Metallica. 

**Authors' notes:** We bow to Kitty, Jacks, Dagmar, Chris, and all who have encouraged and threatened us. We're sorry this took so long, but unfortunately we don't get paid for this and must earn money in other ways. Please note that italics=internal thoughts. 

**Time:** The Zeo era, shortly after Jason became the Gold Ranger. (Continuing the time line, this takes place on Sat., a week after Jason and Tommy's fight.) 

**Chapter 7: Deception In Darkness**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

It was pitch black. Tommy couldn't see anything around him; he could barely see his own hand when he held it in front of his face. He was outside, he knew that. A cool breeze swept across the plain where he was standing, causing goose bumps to rise on his bare chest. "Where am I?" he yelled into the darkness. No answer was forthcoming, proving to him that he was alone. 

Suddenly lightning flashed, making the scene in front of him bright as day. He was in a graveyard. A huge crack of thunder followed, making him jump. He shuffled his feet until he hit a gravestone, then knelt in front of it, waiting for the next flash of lightning. When it came he read the carved name. _Robin Carter._ He paused at the familiarity of it. _ How do I know that name?_ He moved down the row of graves, reading each name in the flashes of light. _Paul Thomson. Maria Velasquez. Jeremy Clark. Jesse Tyler._

Suddenly he realized why these names were so familiar to him. They were graves he had seen in real life, graves that he had visited time and time again. These were names that haunted him, both in waking hours and in his dreams. These were the victims of the Green Ranger. He couldn't count how many times he had sat in front of those stones, begging for forgiveness, for peace. 

Something else caught his eye. A green glow, coming from the very back of the graveyard. He could feel his heart in his throat as he walked towards it. _What the hell is going on here?_ He stopped a few feet away, afraid to read the names engraved in the stones. "Who are you? What are you trying to tell me?" 

There was no answer, just another flash of lightning. He felt a drop of rain fall on his hand, one on his arm, and another on his cheek. Then with the crack of thunder the skies opened up. The rain was freezing, painful on his bare skin. The green glow pulsed steadily, beckoning him forward. 

With great trepidation he closed the last few feet, leaning down to read the names marked on the graves. He felt bile rising in his throat as the identities of the victims sank in. _Zachary Taylor. Trini Kwan. Kimberly Anne Hart. William Cranston._ Then the name that drove a knife through his heart. _Jason Lee Scott._

Tommy dropped to his knees, gasping for air. "NO!!!" And with the next thunderclap came an echo of evil laughter. It bounced off the stones, filling his ears with its poison. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the mocking sound. "NO!" he screamed again, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed on the ground, reaching out to touch the cold marble. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry." The laughter continued around him, impervious to his pleas. 

************************************************************************ 

Jan Oliver dabbed Tommy's face with a cool cloth. "Tommy?" The adolescent stirred in his sleep but did not reply. Jan brushed his limp hair off his face. "Baby, can you hear me?" She looked up at her husband worriedly. 

Tom put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He was worried as well. It had been two days since Adam's visit, and Tommy had only gotten worse. His fever was at 104*, and he had been unconscious for the last 32 hours. The Olivers had requested that his friends stay away until his fever dropped again, although they fielded calls almost hourly from the concerned group. Tom and Jan had both taken off of work to stay home with their ailing son. They had the luck of having very understanding superiors who accepted that Tommy was their center of their lives. 

Tommy stirred again, murmuring something incomprehensible. Jan dipped the washcloth in the basin of water again and washed his forehead. She knew that a fever this high was bound to cause hallucinations, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. Every now and then he would cry out, almost as if he was in pain. She felt so helpless, and she hated it. 

Tom leaned over and took the cloth from his wife's hands. "Jan, sweetheart, it's late. Why don't you go get some sleep? He'll be fine." 

Jan sighed. "I know. It's just…" she placed her hand on her son's burning skin, "he's never been this sick before, Tom. He usually bounces back so quickly. But today…it's as if his will to fight has been drained. I know that may sound ridiculous, but I can't help how I feel." She leaned into her husband's embrace. "I know I promised him that I wouldn't check him into the hospital, but I'm very close to breaking that promise." She picked up a glass of juice from the bedside table. "Help me sit him up." 

Tom took the glass from her hand. "Sleep. You won't be any good to Tommy if you make yourself sick. I'll sit with him." 

"He needs his liquids, Tom. I don't want to have to bring home an IV for him!!" 

He gave her a warning look. "Jan, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my son. Don't make me carry you out of this room." 

She looked down at the sick boy reluctantly. "You'll wake me if anything changes?" 

"Of course I will. Now go." 

Jan leaned down and brushed a kiss on Tommy's forehead. "Please fight this baby." The boy stirred slightly, but gave no indication that he had heard her heartfelt plea. With a sigh she left the room. 

Tom sat down on the bed next to his son. He gently lifted him to a sitting position, marveling at how light he was. Holding the glass to his lips, he filled the boy's mouth with juice. Miraculously, Tommy swallowed, and Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it, Tommy." He laid his hand on his son's burning hot cheek and sighed. "You've got to fight this, son. Your mother and I are worried sick about you, and so are your friends. We just want you to open your eyes and tell us you're okay." Retreating to the chair that stood next to the bed, he sat in silence, willing his son's recovery. 

************************************************************************ 

He was standing in the middle of the youth center in his boxers. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but when he looked down, he was only wearing boxers. _What is going on here?_

Tommy looked around. Kat, Tanya, Jason, Adam and Billy were sitting at their usual table. He and Rocky were sparring…he did a double take. Sure enough, he was down on the mats, sparring with Rocky. He pinched himself. "Ow!" _ That's it, now I know I've gone insane. _

Suddenly a sinister voice spoke from behind him. "What's wrong, Tommy? I thought you'd be used to seeing your double by now…" 

He closed his eyes. _ Not him again._ He turned to his green-clad clone. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" 

Green Ranger laughed. "Oh, come on, have a sense of humor. 'I am the ghost of Christmas past…'" Tommy glared at him. "Hey, it could be worse. We could always be here…" 

Rain started to pelt Tommy's bare skin, and he looked around in surprise. He was standing in the middle of a graveyard… "You!! You're the only who's doing this to me!" 

Another demeaning laugh. "Actually, it's your own fault you're in this state. You went and stood in the rain all night." 

"The only reason I was out there is because of you!! You wanted this to happen! You wanted me to get sick!" 

"Now why would I do a thing like that? To make your mind weaker? Seems to be working, doesn't it?" A sadistic grin was on his face. "What's wrong, can't fight me? Too tired to put up that wall?" Tommy closed his eyes and tried to will his alter ego away, but when he opened them he was still staring into hate-filled eyes. "Why don't you just make it easier on yourself and give in to me?" 

"I will never give in to you," Tommy growled. 

Green Ranger shrugged. "Suit yourself. Then sit back and enjoy the ride." The Youth Center formed around them once more. "Look familiar?" 

"What are we doing here?" 

The laugh that escaped from his enemy's lips was filled with such malice that it made Tommy want to run in the other direction. "Let's play a game, shall we? I am going to show you the parts of your life that you don't see. The little things that your friend's say when you're not listening." 

Tommy looked at him askance, almost in amusement. "Wait, let me get this straight. You're going to show me my friends, and you expect me to believe you? Dream on." 

Green Ranger smirked. "What reason would I have to lie?" 

"Well, let's see…you're a psychotic, homicidal, power hungry maniac. There are three good reasons, and I can think of a hundred more. So the real question here is, what reason do I have to believe you?" 

"Why don't you just listen and decide for yourself? You may be surprised at what you hear." 

"Whatever." Knowing he had no other option, Tommy moved closer to the table where his friends sat. 

"Did you see him in the battle today? Totally taking everything on his shoulders, like we weren't even there." Kat sighed. "Jason, can't you talk to him?" 

Jason was watching the match, misery etched on his face. "I don't think I'm the best person to be talking to Tommy right now. We're not on the best of terms." 

_Well, that's true. We haven't spoken since that fight._ Tommy watched his best friend. _Still doesn't prove this is real…_

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened between the two of you?" Tanya asked. 

Adam quickly glanced at the flash of pain that crossed the Gold Ranger's face. "Tanya, I think that's their business. We don't need to…" 

Jason tore his eyes from the mat. "No, that's okay Adam. We're a team, and as Tommy always says, there shouldn't be secrets on a team." He sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. He thought I was trying to undermine his leadership, which was not at all what I meant to do. It's just…" his eyes trailed back to the mat, "we've both changed a lot in the time that I was gone. I guess we have to get used working together again." 

Tanya put her hand over his and squeezed supportively. "I'm sure you'll work it out." _I feel so bad for Jason. He's trying so hard, and Tommy's treating him like crap. I just don't get what Tommy's problem is!! _

Tommy jumped as Tanya's voice sounded in his head. Green Ranger laughed at his startled expression. "This may be reality, but it's still a dream. It wouldn't do to observe this and not hear what your friends really thought, would it?" 

"But…" he stared in disbelief at the dark-skinned girl, "Tanya barely knows Jason. Why is she taking his side?" 

"She's not the only one. Listen." 

Billy shook his head. "I just don't get Tommy. After all that you've done for him, he could at least show you a little respect." _ If it wasn't for Jason, Tommy would either still be the Green Ranger or he'd be locked up in a psych hospital somewhere. But with all of his insecurities, it's no wonder he feels threatened by Jason's return. He was, after all, the better leader._

"Billy thinks that Jason was a better leader than me?" 

The Green Ranger snorted derisively. "Are you really surprised that one of your teammates echoes your own sentiments?" 

"Well, no…" 

He stopped talking as Adam's soft voice permeated the group. "Guys, give Tommy a break. He's had a hard time." He looked at Jason. "He's felt guilty about pushing you out ever since Zordon gave him the White Ranger powers." _He has been acting arrogant lately, which has had a definite toll on the team._

"I'm not arrogant," Tommy said half-heartedly. He was trying not to put stock in what they were saying, but it was proving to be a very unsuccessful endeavor. 

"And then there was that whole mess with Kim. Not like he actually talked about it," Kat added. _He tries to handle everything on his own. Why won't he trust us? We're supposed to be his best friends!_

_They are my best friends! They should know that! I do talk to them about my problems!_

"Do you? Do you really talk to them about your problems, or do you just jump on your leader pedestal to hid your own insecurities?" 

Tommy glared at him. "So what, you can hear my thoughts too? Do I have any privacy here?" 

Green Ranger shrugged nonchalantly. "I am you and you are me, remember? I'm already in your mind, Tommy. It should come as no surprise to you that I know what you are thinking." He gestured to the scene in front of them with a smirk. "Now watch. You wouldn't want to miss anything. One of these losers might actually like you." 

"Ok, I'll agree with the Kim situation. That was fairly recent. But he needs to get over Zordon making him the White Ranger. It was ages ago, and there's nothing that can be done about it now," Billy said. 

"Hey, whatever his insecurities are Tommy is still our leader. We need to stand by him no matter what." Adam looked around the group with finality. Tommy had a smile on his face at the support of his best friend, until Adam's voice resounded in his head. _I just wish he didn't have so much insecurities. How are we supposed to follow someone who doubts his every move? Someday he's going to get one of us killed._

Tommy felt like he had been punched. Adam thought he was putting the team in danger? Why would he ever do that to the people he cared about the most? He turned to the Green Ranger. "I've seen enough." 

His evil twin looked at him in glee. "What's wrong, Tommy? Hear something you didn't like?" 

Tommy spoke through clenched teeth. "Look, asshole. I've played your little game. Now I want out." 

The Youth Center faded into darkness, leaving Tommy alone with his adversary. Green Ranger circled him, a sneer twisting his lips. "You know, you really shouldn't insult me like that. After all, I am you, so all you've done is insult yourself." 

"You…will NEVER…be me," Tommy said slowly. "I am nothing like you." 

"Wouldn't it be better if you were? Think of all that I could give you. Strength, confidence, authority…you would be the ultimate ranger!" 

"I'm not willing to accept the side effects of adopting your winning personality. I would rather die a thousand deaths." 

Green Ranger's eyes blazed with anger. "And what makes it so great to be you? What? The high you get from the power? The reverence of your rangers? I can see how well that's working out." 

Tommy's glare was murderous. "Shut the fuck up." 

His enemy leaned towards him tauntingly, contempt dripping from his every word. "Do you honestly think you will ever be good enough on your own? Do you think you can ever live up to the image that Zordon has painted of you? That you will ever be able to fill the shoes of your heroic predecessor?" 

"I'm not in competition with Jason. We're totally different people with totally different leadership styles, and both have their own merits." 

"Keep telling yourself that, Tommy-boy." Green Ranger leaned closer, his tone growing more dangerous. "I made you. Without me, you wouldn't even be a ranger. You would be nothing." 

"You have no part in who I am. You're not even real. You are nothing more than a mediocre spell that couldn't even defeat the Power Rangers." 

"A mediocre spell? Is that right? Then why is it that you long for the power that I give you? Why do you still dream of the days when I was in control?" 

Tommy scoffed at him. "You're insane." 

"Am I?" He started moving again, making a slow, predatory circle around Tommy. "Tell me you don't miss the power that runs through your blood when you give in to me. The feeling of invincibility you get. The complete lack of fear." Tommy didn't reply, and his adversary gave him a look of total disdain. "Without me you are a sniveling weakling." 

"If I'm such a weakling how is it that I have protected the Earth from Rita, Zedd, Ivan Ooze, King Mondo and various minions? I didn't need you for that, did I?" 

Green Ranger drew back his fist and punched Tommy hard in the gut. Tommy doubled over, gasping for air. "You're pathetic! You have the power to make the world yours, and you waste all of it groveling before a giant head! You make me absolutely sick! I am giving you the chance to show everyone the real Tommy Oliver!" 

"They already know the real…" Tommy was cut short by a knee to his groin. He fell to his knees, willing his eyes to focus. 

"Don't bother getting up. You're already weak." Grabbing Tommy's hair, Green Ranger pulled his head up, forcing him to meet the hate-filled eyes. "I'll give you some time alone to consider my proposal and realize that I'm right." 

"I'll never…" Tommy stopped when he realized that he was alone in the darkness. He sank down to the floor, curling into a ball as the thoughts of his friends washed over him again. _No, I won't believe it. I have to keep fighting. If I give in to my self-doubt, he wins._ Vaguely it registered that he was hearing music. It grew louder, resounding around him until he could no longer block out the pounding words. 

_ Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who takes you there. _

Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who cares. 

They, they betray, I'm your only true friend now. 

They, they'll betray, I'm forever there. 

~ 

I'm your dream, make you real 

I'm your eyes when you must steal 

I'm your pain when you can't feel 

Sad but true. 

I'm your dream, mind astray 

I'm your eyes while you're away 

I'm your pain while you repay 

You know it's sad but true. 

~ 

You, you're my mask, you're my cover, my shelter. 

You, you're my mask, you're the one who's blamed. 

Do, do my work, do my dirty work, scapegoat. 

Do, do my deeds for you're the one who's shamed. 

I'm your dream, make you real. 

I'm your eyes when you must steal 

I'm your pain when you can't feel 

Sad but true. 

I'm your dream, mind astray 

I'm your eyes while you're away 

I'm your pain while you repay 

You know it's sad but true. 

~ 

Tommy pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the message his enemy was sending. "I will never let you have my life!" he yelled into the darkness. The music around him grew louder, echoing inside his head. 

~ __

Hate, I'm your hate, I'm your hate when you want love. 

Pay, pay the price, pay, for nothing's fair. 

Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who took you here. 

Hey, I'm your life and I no longer care. 

I'm your dream, make you real 

I'm your eyes when you must steal 

I'm your pain when you can't feel 

Sad but true. 

I'm your truth, telling lies 

I'm your reasoned alibis 

I'm inside open your eyes 

I'm you. 

Sad but true. 

~ 

"You're not me!" he screamed, his throat raw. "You're not me!" The air around him seemed to grow thicker. Sweat poured down his body. His lungs burned as he struggled to breathe. His last coherent thought was a plea he sent to the one person he knew could beat his deadly clone. "Jase…please help me…" Then he mercifully blacked out. 

************************************************************************ 

**TBC…. **


	8. Helplessness and Actions

**_Disclaimer:_**We don't own anything. 

**_Author's Notes:_** A special thanks to Chris, Kitty, Jacks, Dagmar, and Ace for threatening us to get this finished. We also thank them for their suggestions. We apologize for taking such a long time to update, but we believe it was well worth it. We do not in any way condone smoking. We are simply using it for dramatic effect. Please Note that italics=internal thoughts. 

**_Timeline:_**The Zeo era, shortly after Jason became the Gold Ranger. (Continuing the time line, this takes place on Monday. Two days after the last chapter). 

**Chapter 8: Helplessness and Actions **

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

The Youth Center was always quiet at seven in the morning. Not many teenagers got out of bed early to frequent the local hangout. Occasionally a few people would come in to use the weights, but usually the Juice Bar was empty. This morning, however, there was one table occupied. Ernie sighed as he looked over at the somber group. It was hard to see his favorite kids, usually so exuberant and full of life, reduced to this. He placed a pitcher of orange juice and six glasses on a tray and approached the silent table. 

Rocky gave Ernie a small smile as he placed the juice on the table. "Thanks, Ernie." 

"No problem." The large man wiped his hands on his apron. "How's Tommy doing?" 

Adam shook his head and sighed. "No change. Dr. Oliver says if his fever doesn't break by tomorrow night she's checking him into the hospital." 

Ernie nodded. "Any reason she hasn't yet? It's been a week." 

"Tommy hates hospitals," Billy replied. "She thinks he'll recover faster if he's in an environment he's comfortable in." 

"Makes sense." Ernie looked around at the teens depressed faces. "Tommy's a strong kid, he'll pull through." 

Kat gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Ernie." The man nodded and walked back to the bar. 

Rocky poured the juice and distributed the glasses. The rangers sat in silence for another ten minutes. Finally Tanya spoke up. "How did Dr. Oliver sound?" 

"Worried. Exhausted." Adam sighed. "We didn't talk long last night. Basically she just told me their decision about the hospital." 

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Billy said quietly. 

The group lapsed into silence again, all of their thoughts with their weakening leader. Suddenly Adam slammed his hand down on the table, making them all jump. "Damn it!!" 

Rocky put his arm around his distraught best friend. "We're all worried about him, Adam." 

Adam pulled away, knocking the chair over in his frustration. "I've never felt so damn helpless! And Mondo's not making it any easier. He's having a field day with us being a ranger short." He walked to the wall and leaned his forehead against the cool surface, closing his eyes. "I just don't know what to do." 

He hated not being able to be there for his best friend. He knew he had to respect the Oliver's request for distance, but it wasn't easy when all he wanted to do was storm in and beg for Tommy to wake up._ He's saved our lives so many times, and now when he needs us most we're asked to leave him alone. This is killing us as much as it is him! _

The rangers exchanged glances. They all felt the same way, Adam had just been the first to express it. Kat stood up and walked over to the green ranger. "Adam, you need to stop taking all of this onto your shoulders. We're a team, remember? This burden is ours to share." 

Adam turned and looked at her, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose Tommy. I know it's a silly fear, but I can't help it. I feel like we're losing him." 

"We're not losing him!" Kat said vehemently. 

Adam pulled away. "Yes we are! It's been a week, Kat. He's not getting any better! He's wasting away, and from what? All of the time he's spent saving the world and we're going to lose him to the goddamn flu!" 

Kat's normally serene blue eyes flashed with anger. "He's not…" 

"Stop it!!" Tanya stood up. "We're not going to help Tommy by fighting!" She had tears in her eyes. 

Rocky stood up and put his arm around her. "Tanya's right. This isn't helping Tommy." 

"Helping Tommy? How the hell are we supposed to help him when we can't even see him?" Adam punched the wall. "God!" 

Billy stood up and walked to Adam, putting a firm hand on the agitated teen's shoulder. "Adam, take a breath. We're all worried about Tommy, but we can't give up hope." 

"I just…" Adam looked at Billy, blinking back tears. "I need Tommy back. I'm not a leader. I can't do his job the way he does." 

"I think you're doing a great job," Kat said, her voice trembling. A tear ran down her face. 

That tear put an end to Adam's rant. He immediately crossed to the pink ranger and pulled him into his arms. "God, Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." 

She buried her face in his chest. "I just want Tommy to be okay." 

"He will be," Rocky said. "He has to be." 

Jason watched all of this silently, lost in his own thoughts._ You have to pull through this, Bro. Everyone is falling apart without you. This team needs you._ He closed his eyes. _I need you. Don't let our harsh words be the end of it. You have to give me a chance to talk to you and make it right._

Adam guided Kat back to the table. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to lose it like that." 

Billy smiled. "Adam, you're allowed to "lose it" around us. We're your friends, that's what we're here for." 

Adam nodded. _ I can't believe I blew up like that. I guess I'm more stressed than I realized. _He took a few deep breaths, centering himself._ I don't know what I'm so worried about. Tommy's too stubborn to let a stupid fever beat him._

"I don't know what we're so worried about. Tommy's too stubborn to let a fever beat him," Rocky said. 

Adam looked at Rocky in surprise, not even bothering to hold back the chuckle that escaped him. The rest of the group looked at him, taken aback by the strange laughter. 

"What are you laughing at?" Tanya asked. 

"I was just thinking the exact same thing. Rocky, you must have read my mind." 

"Now there's a scary thought," Billy said with a smile. 

Rocky chuckled. "I think we're spending too much time together." 

"I guess that's what happens when you spend so much time with each other. You adopt portions of each other's personalities." Kat said with a smile. 

"And we all know the charming portion is mine," Rocky said with a grin. 

Tanya hugged him, laughing. "That's why we love you, Rocky. You're a dreamer." 

Adam looked around at the group. "You know what? There's no way that Tommy is gonna give in to this. Not when he's got such kick-ass friends to come back to." 

"That's the way to think!" Rocky said. 

Tanya looked over at the silent gold ranger. He had his eyes closed, and he looked to be in pain. _ Why won't Jason talk to us? It's obvious that Tommy's illness is affecting him just as much as the rest of us._ She touched his shoulder gently. "You okay, Jase?" 

Jason looked at her, his dark eyes troubled. "I'm okay. I just want him to get better. I can't think about much else." 

"Neither can I. I know that I flunked my math test on Tuesday, and I don't think Kat and Adam did much better." The two in mention nodded their agreement. Tanya squeezed Jason's shoulder. "Just remember you can talk to us." 

Jason nodded, giving her a small smile. He silently observed the group as the conversation turned to school. The offer was kind, but he didn't feel like he could talk to any of them, not even Billy._ Is this how Tommy felt when he first joined the team? That he was walking in on territory that he wasn't really a part of? It's not like they don't make the attempt to include me, I just don't belong. Or maybe I just need Tommy to be the bridge…_ He sighed. _ God Tommy, I was so stupid to think that I could live my life without you. Please get better._ He tuned out the conversation entirely, lost in concern for his best friend. 

"Well, we should probably get to school. You know how Kaplan is about tardiness." Rocky said. 

"Hey…" Kat nodded to the gold ranger, who was just staring at a distant point. 

"You guys go. I'll stay and talk to Jason." Adam said. The other rangers nodded. Gathering their books, they left the table and walked out the door. 

Adam snapped his fingers in front of his catatonic peer. "Earth to Jason." 

Jason snapped out of his trance, shaking his head to pull himself back into the present. "Adam?" He looked at the vacated chairs in surprise. "Where did everyone go?" 

"They left. You were a million miles away. I felt like we should talk." 

"About what?" Jason asked. _ Is he concerned for me or is he trying to do Tommy's job? After all, he did replace me as Tommy's best friend._ The worried teen took a deep breath. _Stop it, Jason. Adam's a great guy, and a great friend. The best anyone could ask for. Tommy definitely lucked out. Then again, why shouldn't an amazing person like him be surrounded by equally amazing people?_

Adam moved from his chair into the seat adjacent to Jason. "You have to talk to someone, Jason. You have to let out what's going on inside you, otherwise you are going to let the emotions build to such levels that you won't be able to control how they come out. I think you know what I'm talking about." 

Jason grimaced. He was aware that Adam had caught the tail end of his and Tommy's argument. He knew that the green ranger was right, he couldn't let his emotions get out of control like that again. "It's not really the actual fight that's been preying on my mind. It's more of how we got to the point where the fight had to happen. How did we let everything escalate to such a high degree that yelling was needed to get our points across? How did this friendship blow up in my face?" He took a sip from the glass of orange juice in front of him and grimaced at the lukewarm liquid. 

"There isn't anyone in this universe that can express how they feel all the time. Sometimes it takes an explosion to get everything out on the table. What really matters is how you handle the situation afterwards. That's what will make or break the friendship." Adam looked at Jason seriously. "I saw the tail end of your fight. I don't think the not talking and the holding back was prevalent for either of you. You were both keeping a lot of secrets for a very long time." 

Jason sighed. "Yeah, we both tend to do that." 

"And it's not always a bad habit. I'm not trying to place blame here. But in some instances when two people let that pattern develop it can lead to an explosion. Especially when the people mean as much to each other as you and Tommy do." 

"I suppose you're right. I have kept things from Tommy. But there's a perfectly valid reason for that." 

Adam had a strong theory of what that reason was, but he questioned Jason anyway. "What reason is that?" 

"Tommy's got enough on his shoulders. He's saving the planet every day. He doesn't need to worry about my issues on top of that. I know the weight of being the Red Ranger, and I decided that should be Tommy's top priority." 

"Don't you think Tommy had a right to be part of that decision? Friendship is a two-way street, Jason and one person can't be the sole controller. If you try to do that, it destroys the balance of the friendship." Adam placed a supportive hand on Jason's shoulder. "I think that's what happened with you and Tommy. You were both trying to take control of the friendship, and in doing that you both lost it. Then, instead of talking about it you both completely ignored it. All of this was fine when there was an ocean between the two of you. But once you were back in the same, it only took so long before you started to take it out on each other. From there it just blew up." Adam couldn't keep a smile off his face. _Tommy and Jason are so alike it's scary. It's no wonder they developed such a strong friendship so quickly._

Jason raised an eyebrow at Adam's smile. "What's so funny?" 

"I was just thinking that you and Tommy are too stubborn for your own good." 

Jason smiled at that. "We are. It's gotten both of us into a lot of trouble." 

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but it's not always a bad thing. Right now is a perfect example of that. I think that stubbornness is keeping him alive." 

The reminder of Tommy's illness swept away all traces of the smile on Jason's face. His eyes dropped from Adam's face. "Do you think he's going to get better?" 

Adam squeezed the Gold Ranger's shoulder reassuringly. "Of course he is. With our determination and his parent's watchful persistence how could he not? I know I kind of freaked earlier, but I'm sure he's going to be fine. We just have to wait. I know patience isn't any of our strong point, especially when it comes to the people we love, but we have no choice but to wait." 

"I just feel so completely helpless. I feel like I should be there by his side. Then there's part of me that doesn't want to because I'm afraid my presence might make him worse." Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I just hate not knowing what to do." 

Adam kept a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, I'm sure your presence would only give him strength. But until the Olivers relent we have no choice. I feel just as helpless as you do." 

Jason sat in silence for a long time, turning the situation over in his mind. _I can't just sit here. I need to be there for Tommy. Something has been telling me that he needs me. I can sense it. He needs me there beside him, giving him strength. _ He stood up, surprising his companion. _Damn it, I don't care what I have to do. I am going to be there for my best friend when he wakes up._

"Adam, I really appreciate the time you took to talk with me. You're a good friend, and Tommy's really lucky to have you." 

Adam smiled. "Tommy is not the only one that has me. Anytime you need someone to talk to, feel free to come and find me." 

"Thank you. I will." Jason grabbed his book bag. "Will you tell my teachers that I won't be in today?" 

The Green Ranger nodded. "What are you going to do?" 

Jason gave him a smile. "It's time I proved how stubborn I am. I'm going over to the Oliver's house, and I am not going to leave until they let me see Tommy." 

Adam grinned. "Good for you, Jason. If anyone can help him it's you. Tell him that we're all thinking of him and praying for him." 

Jason nodded. "Will do. I'll catch up with you later." Turning, he walked out of the Youth Center. 

Adam stood there another moment, a small smile on his face. Then he shook his head with a sigh. "Well, I guess my work here is done. Time for me to get my butt to school." Waving to Ernie, he walked out. 

***** 

Jason stood on the front stoop of the Oliver's house. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Before he went to Switzerland he would always walk right into Tommy's house. After all, he had spent nearly as much time there as he had at his own. But that was a long time ago, and he wasn't certain if he had retained those privileges. _I should probably knock._

Just as he lifted his fist to knock the door opened, revealing Tommy's mother. She looked at him in surprise. "Jason!" 

"Hi Dr. Oliver," he said timidly. The next thing he knew he was folded in the woman's arms. Jason hugged her back tightly, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to fall apart on you. It's just been an emotional week." 

Jason nodded, blinking back tears of his own. "I understand." He was in no way prepared for what the older woman did next. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, placed one between her lips, and lit it. Jason stared at her for a moment, trying to decide the most tactful way to approach this. "I didn't know you smoked," he said carefully. 

"I quit when we adopted Tommy. It's a disgusting habit." She inhaled, then blow a stream of smoke through her lips. "When Tommy wakes up, you never saw this." She gave him a meaningful look. "Like I said, it's been an emotional week." 

They stood there in silence for a few moments. Jason was trying to comprehend the significance of Dr. Oliver's actions. Things had to be dire for such a health-conscious woman to resort to smoking cigarettes. "He's really bad, isn't he?" 

Dr. Oliver stared at him for a few moments as if trying to analyze him. Finally she nodded. "I haven't been completely honest with Adam." 

Jason met her eyes. "Thank you for being honest with me." His gaze drifted to the clear, blue sky above them. "Do you think he'll pull through?" 

Dr. Oliver took another drag of her cigarette before answering. "I honestly don't know, honey. Tommy's never been this sick before. He's a strong boy, but this fever is burning all of his strength away. I can see him weakening by the minute." Her voice trembled slightly, and she took a deep breath. 

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, then Jason turned to her. "I think you know that I didn't just come here to ask how he is." 

"You want to see him," she sighed. "I don't know, Jason. It's not easy to see him like this. He looks half-dead, he's delirious – he's not our Tommy." 

"Dr. Oliver, please. I think you know things haven't been that great between Tommy and I since I got back. I NEED to be there for him now." 

She looked at him for a long time. Then she threw her cigarette down, grinding the butt beneath her heel. "He's asked for you." 

Jason caught his breath. "He has? When?" 

"Most of what he's been saying in his delirium is nonsense, but among the things we have made out is your name." 

Jason looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please. Just let me sit with him. I just feel like he needs me there." 

Dr. Oliver sighed. "You and Tommy with your puppy dog eyes. I can never say no to you." She put her arm around him. "All right, you can sit with him. Just promise me one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"You tell my baby that he needs to come back to me." This time she didn't try to hide the tremor in her voice. "You convince him to beat this." 

Jason put his arm around her and squeezed slightly. "He will, Dr. Oliver." _He has to._

***** 

No amount of warning could've prepared Jason for the sight of his best friend. Tommy looked like a shadow of his usual, healthy self. His cheeks were sunken, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. His hair was spread across the pillow, looking stringy and greasy. His eyelids fluttered constantly, but never opened. Occasionally his lips moved, letting out an incoherent whisper. 

Mr. Oliver sat by the bed, not looking much better than his son. He glanced at the visitor in surprise. "Jason!" 

"Hi, Mr. Oliver." 

The older man stood up and held out his hand. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but it's still Tom. Mr. Oliver is my father." 

Jason smiled, grasping the outstretched hand. "Dr. Oliver said it was okay for me to sit with him for a while." 

Mr. Oliver glanced down at his son. "Did she tell you that he's been saying your name?" 

Jason nodded. "What else has he been saying?" 

"It doesn't make much sense. Mostly it's "stop" or "no" – almost like he's under attack. And something about the color green?" 

Jason felt his heart stop. _Oh God, not again._ He tried to keep his face impassable. "Anything else?" 

"Well, there's one thing he keeps repeating. His mother and I don't know what to make of it. He keeps saying, 'I'm not you.'" He looked at Jason. "Any idea what that means?" 

Jason took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing pulse. Now he was sure that this had something to do with Tommy's past struggles. He forced himself to shake his head, keeping his voice calm. "Just sounds like delirium to me." He walked over and touched Tommy's shoulder. "Tom, can I have some time alone with him?" 

"Sure, Jason." Tom reached down and stroked his son's cheek. Then he smiled at Jason. "I'll be downstairs." 

Jason waited for him to leave, then sat down in the chair next to Tommy's bed. He took the still boy's hand in his. "I'm here, Tommy." 

His thoughts were rushing through his head. _It makes sense. Tommy's weak, his defenses are down. Of course his worst fears would come back to haunt him. Unless…_ Tommy stirred, and Jason looked down at him. _Could this be real?_ He shook his head. _No. Tommy destroyed the Green Ranger. It has to just be nightmares. It has to be._ But there was a knawing fear in his stomach that said otherwise. 

He tightened his hand around Tommy's. "Talk to me, Bro. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Let me help you fight this thing. 

There was no reply. Jason pulled the chair closer, determined not to miss anything. "I'm going to stay right here until you open your eyes. I'm not leaving your side until we work out this stupid fight. You are not dying on me, Tommy Oliver. I refuse to let you go. Not before I have the chance to tell you that I'm sorry." 

_Not until I have the chance to tell you that I love you._

***** 

**TBC: Not to worry all. Chapter 9 is in the works and we will get it up as soon as we can. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you guys do it to us ^_^. Besides it makes the story better.**


	9. Borrowed Strength

_**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. All Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney. We aren't making any money for our hours of laborious writing, we get nothing for the blood, sweat and tears poured into this story. Even though we slave over job and school and still find the precious hours to commit to our writing, we receive no monetary sanction for this work. (Note: tips are greatly appreciated. We will forward payment options to all interested. Thank you.) _

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your insightful reviews and patience. Destiny and Ivy were hit with the terror known as Writer's Block, and barely made it out alive. But we are faithful to our fans and fought our way through. Special thank yous to Jacks and Kitty for their multiple death threats. This fun little chapter is especially for you. Please review!! 

Jason and Tommy stand stoically in front of Destiny and Ivy. "What are you doing?" Ivy asks. 

Jason looks at her in surprise. "Protecting you, of course." 

"From what?" Destiny asks. 

"Duh, the readers!" Tommy says. "They are **so** gonna kill you after reading this!" (No bloodshed please!) 

**Timeline:** This takes place during Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. 

**Chapter 9: Borrowed Strength**

**By: Ivydraken and Hazydestiny**

Tommy closed his eyes, letting the silence wrap around him like a blanket. He savored the peace it brought to him. He had no idea how long his enemy had been taunting him. Time held no meaning in this place. But the psychological torment seemed ceaseless, and he felt nothing but relief for the rare moments of silent solitude. 

He felt like he had been subjected to the Green Ranger's jeers and insults for an eternity. His enemy's malicious attacks came from all angles. Every memory was ripped from his head and twisted into some sick scene played out in hallucinations. What he thought was truth had been morphed into vicious lies. Nothing made sense anymore. 

It took all the Zeo Ranger's strength to stand up to the evil force. He knew that he was growing weaker with each passing second. As hard as he was fighting, his strength was a limited resource that was quickly running out. 

But something had changed. There was a warmth in the darkness that hadn't been there before. It was as if someone from the outside was giving him strength. But it wasn't just any strength. 

This force was familiar, one that he had felt helping him through his fears many times before. _Is it possible? Could he really…_

An evil laugh interrupted his thoughts. Tommy closed his eyes. _Not again. Please God, give me strength. _

His doppelganger appeared in front of him, the usual sneer on his face. "You are so pathetic, you know that?" He raised the pitch of his voice mockingly. "Oh Jason, help me! Jason, you're the only one that can save me! Jason, be my night in shining armor!" His voice returned to its usual mocking tone. "You're totally predictable." 

"Then shouldn't you be bored by now?" Tommy said, his voice steady. Whatever this new force was, it gave him added strength to stand up to his enemy's attacks. 

Green Ranger laughed. "You don't bore me, Tommy. Your weakness is amusing. It's why I have been able to get so far. If you had the inner strength of Rocky, Adam or Jason my power would have been snuffed out by the greater good. But you…" 

He smiled, very aware that his insults were piercing Tommy's defenses. "You don't even know yourself. You have been lost in a world between good and evil since before I even found you." 

"What are you talking about?" Tommy growled. 

"It's very entertaining, watching you try to fit into these powers. You try so hard to be a warrior for the side of good, to be a hero. To be a Power Ranger." He circled Tommy, trailing his fingers along the Ranger's shoulder. 

Tommy flinched as the ice-cold touch crawled across his skin. "But a fish out of water can't breathe. A wolf can't survive very long in the jungle before a predator claims its life. And you, Tommy…" 

He leaned closer, so that his face was only inches from his prisoner's. "You can't help who you are. You're not fooling anyone. We are all born with a destiny, and yours and mine have been entwined since creation." 

With all of the strength he could muster Tommy pushed his enemy away. "I don't want to hear it. For the last fucking time, I'm not you!" 

******************** 

Jason jerked awake as his hand was squeezed tightly. He sat up straight in his chair. "Tommy?" The unconscious young man was thrashing around. 

Jason moved to the bed, perching next to his friend. He grasped his shoulders. "Tommy, can you hear me?" 

The response was so loud that it startled the Gold Ranger. "For the last fucking time, I'm not you!!" 

Tommy tried to pull away, but Jason tightened his grip. "Come on Bro, tell me what's going on. Let me help you fight this thing!!" _Please Tommy, I'll do anything. Just let me help you pull through this! _

The ailing boy struggled harder, unaware of his friend's passionate pleas. Jason used all his weight, lying on top of the writhing body. A moan broke from Tommy's lips. "Please…." 

His voice escaped in a hoarse whisper. "Please help me…God…Jason…" His struggles were getting weaker. "Jason, please…Jason help me…" 

Jason closed his eyes, hoping with all his might that somehow his friend would hear him, or at least sense his presence. " I'm here Tommy… I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'll help you. You're not alone." Tommy's struggles were ceasing, but Jason didn't release him. "I'll help you, but you have to tell me how." 

His response was a pained, helpless whimper that went straight to Jason's heart. His hand shook as he brushed a stray piece of hair off Tommy's flushed and sweaty face. _He's still burning up. His body won't be able to take much more of this kind of assault. _

As he gazed at his friend, once again lying silent and still, he felt moisture on his cheeks. Reaching up, he wiped the tears that spilled from his eyes. He knew that Tommy was flirting with death, and he had no idea how to help him. _ Please, God… _

That simple thought let a ray of hope break through. Maybe there was something he could do. Gently laying Tommy down, Jason slid off the bed and knelt next to it. _ It's been a long time since I've done this, I'm just going to remember what my mom taught me when I was little. _

Clasping his hand together, Jason closed his eyes and began to speak. "Our Father, who art in heaven hallowed be thy name…" _No, this doesn't feel right. I guess I'll just have to wing it. _

In a surprisingly strong voice he spoke, "I know I haven't talked to you in a long time. I was so angry when we lost Rich. I didn't want anything to do with you if you could take the life of an innocent 10-year-old boy. Especially since the other driver walked away. I still don't understand, but it's time I realize that things happen for your reasons, and I'm not supposed to understand them. I'm sorry that I walked away from my faith." 

He squeezed his hands together, willing this prayer to reach the only one who could help Tommy. "After so many years of fighting for the Power Rangers and the safety of the earth, I have seen and experienced quite a few miracles. I've come to realize that you must exist, and you must love us." 

He opened his eyes and gazed at Tommy. "The greatest miracle of all was Tommy walking into my life. He's made me into the person that I am today, teaching me about friendship and love. He has sacrificed more for the people of earth than anyone I know. He has saved so many lives, and touched everyone around him. So many people love him, and they don't want to lose him." 

He reached out and took Tommy's hand. "I don't want to lose him. I would do anything to save him. Please don't take him away from us…from me…" Moving back onto the bed he pulled Tommy into his arms. 

"If you do have to take him, then take me with him. I don't want to think about a life without him. Please, show him the love and mercy I have seen you show so many others. Please…" He laid his head on Tommy's burning skin. _If you die, I go with you. Maybe not in body, but my soul will go with you. _

A soft moan escaped Tommy's lips. Jason could feel his comrade's body shaking. "Take my strength… Feel me with you. I won't let you fight this alone." 

******************** 

Tommy felt another wave of the strength that had invaded his tormented mind wash over him. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the comforting sensation as his tired body leaned against a wall. When he opened his eyes he found his adversary sitting in a chair in front of him. 

He was leaning back, arms crossed casually over his chest, a calculating smirk on his lips. "So you feel that, do you?" The voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

Tommy wasn't going to let the leak any information that might give his enemy the upper hand. "Feel what?" he replied, feigning indifference. 

The smirk slowly grew into a sinister smile that made Tommy's blood run cold. "Jason. Really, you surprise me. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't notice your dear Gold Ranger draining your strength? I'm lucky to have such an ally." 

That comment gained Tommy's full attention. "What are you talking about, asshole? Jason is not your ally." 

Green Ranger sighed. "Must we continually reduce ourselves to such unrefined language? You and I are both more civilized than that." 

"You are nowhere near civilized," Tommy growled. 

His clone shot him an infuriating smile that made Tommy's teeth clench. "Let's get down to business shall we?" 

"Business? Is that what you want to call it now?" Tommy glared at him. "What's on the agenda? Tormenting me with my weaknesses? Or better yet, taking exquisite pleasure as I battle my own illness? No wait, I think I figured it out. How about your lies?" 

******************** 

Tommy voice pulled Jason out of his prayers. He leaned in closer to make out the mumbled words. "Asshole…not your ally…" Tommy moved his body closer to Jason. "How about your lies?" 

Jason wanted to scream with frustration. He had a strong feeling that this was much more than delirium. He grasped the unconscious boy's shoulders. "Lies, Tommy? Who's been telling lies?" When there was no reply Jason shook him. "Jesus Christ, tell me how to help you!!" 

******************** 

Green Ranger circled Tommy once more. His fluid movements almost seemed serpentine, like a deadly Cobra waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

The weakening boy took a steadying breath, willing his strength to hold. He knew his time was quickly running out. Part of him wanted to abandon this world of pain and surrender to the sweet tranquility of death. 

But would the surrender really allow him to die, or would he just be sentencing his friends and family to the homicidal sociopath that lived inside of him? That was a risk he could not take at any cost. 

He looked back at his rival, who was once again casually reclining in the chair. The ever-present evil smirk was on his face, and his eyes held a triumphant gleam that made Tommy want to throttle him. "Lies, Tommy? Who's been telling lies?" 

Tommy started. He could've sworn that there was another voice that added to that statement, a voice almost more powerful than that of his evil captor. It was a comforting voice, one that had given him strength countless times in the past. 

"Jason?" he whispered. A loud guffaw drew him back to the present. His doppelganger was doubled over with laughter. "What's so funny?" Tommy asked through clenched teeth. 

Green Ranger sat up, calming himself with deep breaths. He looked a Tommy with total amusement. "The look of hope on your face. It's famous." He wiped his eyes. "You can't honestly think that Jason's presence will help you." 

Tommy straightened up in an attempt to demonstrate added strength. "Jason's presence has always helped me." 

"My dear boy." Tommy flinched at the sugary sweet term of affection. "Jason is not your strength. Exactly the opposite. Jason is going to be your very downfall." 

Tommy scoffed at his enemy. "Oh right. Jason was the reason that you originally lost as the Green Ranger, and he's been the main reason you have never been able to take control of me. He chased away my fears and nightmares and showed me the strength that I have within me. Now he is going to be my undoing? I think it's your brain that needs to be examined." 

Green Ranger brought his face within inches of Tommy's. "Mark my words. If Jason remains present in the outside world, then it's only a matter of time until you are mine." 

Tommy glared at him, feeling the rage well up in his chest. "You're wrong!" he screamed, pushing his opponent away. 

******************** 

Tommy flinched in Jason's arms. "You're wrong!" he screamed. "I will never be yours!" His voice was filled with such agony that hearing it made Jason feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. 

"That's it, Tommy. Fight him!!!" He tightened his arms around his friend. "Feel me with you!! I'm here, I'm holding you and I'm not letting you go until you open your eyes." 

"I don't know what your demented mind is dreaming up, but tell me the fucking truth!" Jason could sense the anguish Tommy's vocal cords were feeling at the strain of his screams. 

Jason leaned in, moving his lips right next to Tommy's ear. "What truth? Tell me what's happening!" 

******************** 

"I don't know what your demented mind is dreaming up, but tell me the fucking truth!" Tommy screamed. 

"And asked so nicely." Green Ranger sighed, shaking his head with a disapproving look on his face. "Now now…if you and I are going to have a pleasant conversation you are going to have to be far more polite." 

Tommy snarled at his enemy. "I'm sick of your goddamn sarcasm. Get to the point." 

Green Ranger just gave him that same maddening smile. "You know, I too was quite surprised that Jason was the one who provided the most opportune moment for me to strike. I myself thought as you did, that he was your greatest strength. But circumstances change." 

He shook his head. "Still, for him to turn around become your greatest weakness was surprising. It's rather humorously ironic, don't you think?" He snickered at the confusion on Tommy's face. 

The Red Zeo had absolutely no idea where this was going, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. "So what are you saying? Jason was used to destroy me?" 

The unnerving smile came to rest on the evil ranger's face once more. "Do I dare believe he finally begins to get it? I am astonished that it took you this long to figure out how I was able to succeed in my attack, and rather disappointed as well. It wasn't easy, and perhaps you should take some comfort in that. You do possess an admirable strength. It just wasn't enough." 

Tommy glared at him, "Oh, so now I'm strong? What happened to the weak, pathetic being that you were trying to conquer? Maybe you're finally starting to get it – I do have strength. You haven't won yet." 

******************** 

Jason sat in shock. Tommy had been speaking steadily now, and he was at least able to hear one side of whatever interaction was going on in his best friend's mind. _Me?? I was used as a weapon against Tommy? Dear God!!!_

He took a deep breath. There were no doubts left as to who Tommy's adversary was. _ This is for real! Somehow the Green Ranger is still alive, and he's doing this to Tommy. He's trying to take over again!_

"You haven't won yet." Tommy stated matter-of-factly. There was a strength in his voice that sparked the hope in Jason's chest. 

"Tommy, you have to listen to me. Don't give up. You can't, too many people are defending on you. You've got to keep fighting. I know it's hard with this illness in your body, but you've just got to. You can't give up on me! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON ME!!" 

Jason could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. He felt like he was fighting the battle as well._Maybe I am. Maybe there's a reason I'm here as well. I can't be his destruction, Green Ranger is just using that to trick him._ He looked at Tommy, determination shining in his eyes. _I have to get through to him somehow._

******************** 

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON ME!" The voice echoed in the darkness. It jarred the two characters within this realm, stopping everything. 

Tommy stared at the darkness beyond his prison, praying that there was an ally here to help him. But at the same time, he knew that was impossible. This was his battle, in his mind. However, somehow there was another presence there. "Jason??" he whispered. 

The green ranger stared at him For the first time in what seemed like forever, his foe was rendered speechless. Tommy smiled. Those words from Jason granted him exactly what he needed, proof that his enemy wasn't entirely in control. A slow smile traced his opponent's face, and Tommy held back a chuckle. _Sure, play it off. I know you didn't expect that._

"So he's telling you not to give up? I agree with him. I never thought you would, Tommy. In fact, I would be rather disappointed if you did. I just assumed you would fight until there was nothing left in this body but an empty shell. Which, of course, I would use for my own purposes." His grin widened. "Once again a helpful push from your so-called "friend." Remind me to thank him." 

******************** 

Tommy lay still, the movements of breathing just barely perceptible. Frantically Jason shook his frail body. "Tommy? Come on. Don't leave me!!" There was no response. Jason found himself catching his breath. 

The words came out of Tommy's mouth at a low level. Jason had to lean in to hear the barely perceptible dialogue. "When I can't fight anymore bastard, I'll make fucking sure you aren't going to win! That I promise you, even if it means my own death." 

At first Jason felt relief that Tommy had not been lost, but the mention of the word death struck him deep, making him feel like he'd been stabbed. 

"No…" It was a whisper at first, then increased to a shout. "NO!! You can't go like this! Do you understand me Tommy?!! I won't let you!! I'm not letting you go, not now!! Please don't die on me!!" He was shaking Tommy's shoulders, damning his own helplessness. 

******************** 

Tommy was glaring up at the Ranger when he heard the startling scream, and he now could recognize Jason's voice. "I'm not letting you go, not now! Please don't die on me!!" 

The agony Tommy heard in his friend's voice jarred him out of his present anger. He could almost see the pain in those midnight eyes. _God, Jase…I'm trying…_

The evil laugh that Tommy despised filled the room. Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would be happy not to hear that for the rest of his life. "Look at you, totally abandoning the anger you just displayed. Giving up the fight. All because of Jason's voice." He chuckled to himself. "I knew he would be your ruin." 

Tommy blocked out his enemy. There was only one thing that mattered now. He was completely sure that Jason was with him in the real world. He could almost feel Jason's arms wrapped around him, giving him comfort and strength. He could almost smell Jason's scent in the air, a smell that has always brought him peace. 

If only he could just give into those feelings and forget this fatal battle. But he knew that giving in to those feelings that represented Jason would mean leaving him in the end. If Jason could be sitting by his side after everything that had happened between them, then he wouldn't give up. 

_Okay, come on Tommy. You have to think clearly on this._ He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything but the battle. The only way this fight would end would be for one of them to die. Either Tommy or Green Ranger had to be killed, there was no way that both of them could continue to exist. The battle of wits was ending, it was time to fight the real fight. _It's now or never._

He fixed an iron gaze on his enemy. "You haven't won anything yet. I'm not going to give in to Jason, if that's what you were hoping for. Whatever illusions you have presented me with cannot warp those words I know came from Jason's mouth. You say he's my weakness? You are sadly mistaken. It's time you see how weak I really am." 

He relished the look of surprise on the Green Ranger's face at the swift spin-kick that hit him. He took a few steps backwards and fell into a defensive stance. "Shall we?" 

Green Ranger smirked. "Stupid boy. It will be my pleasure to obliterate you." 

******************** 

Jason's body was shaking as he held Tommy close. "Come on, fight…I'm here. Take my strength. You've beat him before, Tommy. You can do it again." 

He sent another prayer heavenwards. _Please, Lord. I know it doesn't always work this way, but please let good beat evil this time. We need Tommy. Please, just give him the strength to win._

******************** 

Tommy gasped for air. He had forgotten how difficult it was to fight himself. Green Ranger matched him move for move, and he wasn't being attacked by an illness at the same time. 

Tommy felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest it was beating so hard. He knew his strength was almost completely gone, he could barely stand up as it was. _I've got to think of a way to beat him!_

His mirror image glared at him. "I'm surprised that you are still standing, boy. Your strength that you wish to use to defeat me will soon dissipate due to your overexertions. You don't even recognize your own limits. The illness attacking your body has almost won, as have I. Don't be stupid, just give in." 

"I'd be stupid to give in, ranger." Tommy's voice adopted the sinister tone his double had been using. "You've been preaching to me how similar we are, how much I need you. Isn't that the way you told the story? Well I figured something out. You need me just like I need you. Imagine where you would be without me. You wouldn't exist. I made you didn't I? The only reason why you still exist is because I allowed it to continue. And I think I've decided that I won't allow it any more. You're finished." 

His adversary took a step towards him, narrowing his eyes. "Is that so, Tommy? What brave words. Brave and stupid. You wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't have anything if I hadn't gotten it for you. I don't think it matters whether the egg or the chicken came first, my dear twin. All that matters is who is in control." 

Their faces were now inches from each other. "I couldn't have said it better myself. So let's not waste our time with these petty arguments. Instead why don't we dwell on your survival, shall we? I'm in control." 

Tommy's determination blazed in his eyes. "I allow you to continue on as you have, and I can destroy you. You've been trying to distract me from that fact, haven't you? That's why you've provided all of the hallucination, that's why you torment me with idle threats. Because that's all they are, idle. We both know the truth, and that is that I can destroy you at any time I choose." 

"Is it really all that easy Tommy? To just destroy me with the snap of your fingers?" The ranger circled Tommy, stalking his prey. "If it's so easy then do it. Destroy me! I dare you to try." He sneered at his captive. 

"You may have a point, but I'm not so foolish that I would not set up any safeguards. In this time you and I have become so closely bound that we are almost one being. You can give up and allow me to take control, but if you try to destroy me? You'll be sorely surprised, dear Tommy, that you will go as well. Destroy me, and destroy yourself." 

With a knowing smile on his face, Tommy stepped in front of his twin. "Surprised? You really think that I wouldn't figure that out? You've underestimated me, dear ranger." He relished at his doppelganger's wince at the affectionate term. "Isn't that the plan? Or did we miss that portion of the discussion?" 

His smile grew. "Did you really think that would save you? You of all people should know that I have no problem sacrificing myself for the greater good." 

Enraged anger filled Green Ranger's face. "You will not destroy me!! I am essential, a crucial portion to even your own life. You can't have yin without yang. And I'll be damned if I let you kill yourself after all the trouble you have put me through. It won't be that easy!" 

"All I have ever needed to destroy you was Jason. You can't deny that he has not abandoned me. He's there in my room holding me in his arms, giving me his strength to combat you. He might have been the step you used to gain your advantage, but no more. Jason was only my weakness because I let him be one. He has always, and will always be my greatest strength, and there is nothing you can do to destroy that." 

From some dimensional pocket his enemy pulled out the Sword of Darkness, pointing at Tommy's chest. "If I can't control your mind then at least I'll know that your end was due to a virus instead of a death more fitting for a warrior." The sick smile once more appeared on his lips. "You've made your point. I realize I can't win. Once again you have impressed me as you have always done. I did underestimate you, and I shouldn't have." 

_This is my mind, my battlefield. If he can access his weapon…_ Tommy concentrated on summoning his own sword, and sure enough it appeared in his right hand. His enemy's eyes widened, and Tommy smiled. "You will never torment me again, or anyone else. This virus won't be the end of me, Green Ranger, but it will be the end of you." 

With a quick thrust the sword was embedded in his double's chest. Wide eyes full of shock looked down at the bleeding wound. The blood dripped out of him in exquisite slowness. "How does it feel to fall victim to your own plan. You plotted this for my destruction, ranger. Now you can die knowing that I am the one who came out victorious, even if it means my own destruction." 

Pulling the sword slowly out of his being, the weapon dropped to the floor from weak hands. Falling to his knees gasping for the last breath of air, the green ranger fell forward and lay still, extinguishing the dark flame of Tommy's past for all eternity. 

For several moments Tommy could only stare at the ranger who had befallen by his hand. _It's over. After so many years, it's over. He's finally gone…"_ Breathing became difficult when the reality of his ailment came back full force. 

He had pushed himself to the limit of whatever strength he had left. Dropping to his knees, he struggled to keep the darkness from overcoming his consciousness. There was one last thing he had to do. 

Closing his eyes he used all his strength to put his feelings into words. "Jason…" 

******************** 

Jason was barely breathing. For some reason he had heard both sides of the battle, Tommy's and Green Ranger's. He knew the evil ranger was no more, and was so proud of Tommy for finally finding the strength to defeat him. But his friend wasn't out of the dark yet, and Jason was getting worried. 

Tommy wasn't breathing very well anymore, and his face was becoming even paler at each passing second. His body was definitely more relaxed, but the skin was still burning to the touch. 

Suddenly the whispered voice spoke once more. "Jason…I love you…So sorry…." 

"Tommy?! NO!!!" Jason shook the boy, praying for a miracle. Was it too late? Tommy's temperature had been so high for an extended period of time, much longer than it should have been. He didn't have enough nutrients in his body, and the final battle might have absorbed the last of his strength. _It can't end like this..._

******************** 

Tommy smiled, welcoming the peace that surrounded his body. He had done all that he could do, he had defeated the evil and saved the day. Now it was time to rest. The tired Zeo Ranger lowered his body to the ground and surrendered to the welcoming stillness. 

******************** 

There was utter silence in the room. "Tommy?" Jason leaned over the boy, holding his cheek inches from the slightly open mouth. He felt nothing. His heart stopped in his chest and he moved his fingers to the still boy's neck. There was no pulse. "No…" 

It took a minute for the facts to register in Jason's head, and then he let out a scream. "NO!!" Placing his hands on his friend's chest, he began compressions. "Don't you dare die on me, Tommy Oliver!" He pinched Tommy's nose and breathed into his mouth, then once again started compression. Tears ran down his cheeks. "God dammit, don't you fucking die!!" he screamed 

The Olivers' ran into the room. "Oh God…" Jan whispered. Picking up the phone, she dialed 911 and quickly gave them the information. Then she looked at her husband. "Tom, get him. He's not doing any good." 

Mr. Oliver grabbed Jason. The Gold Zeo Ranger struggled against him. "NO!! He can't die! He can't leave me!" He watched as Jan took over CPR, and let himself be pulled to the side. His body convulsed with sobs, and Tom tightened his hold. "He can't," Jason sobbed, burying his face in Tom's chest. "Tommy, please…please don't die…" 

******************** 

_**TBC…**** (remember, no killing!)**_


	10. Grave Consequences

_**Disclaimer:** Saban/Disney owns the Power Rangers. We own nothing. We are simply poor students who relax by playing God in our own little Power Ranger universe. _

**Authors' notes:** Thanks to all who have been reviewing this story for keeping us motivated. We're almost at the end (unless inspiration hits – this was originally meant to be only 3 chapters). Keep the reviews coming, they really do help! 

**Timeline:** This takes place during Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. 

**Chapter 10: Grave Consequences**

**by: Ivydraken and Hazydestiny**

The first thing he felt was the sun warming his face. Tommy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He was lying on the grass in Angel Grove Park._ How did I get here? _ He tried to remember the last thing he did, but his mind was a blank. _ Why don't I just go find the guys. _

He walked down the path, finally spotting his friends gathered in a tight knot by the lakeshore. "Hey guys!" he yelled, running up to join them. They didn't even look at him. "Guys?" 

He finally looked at their faces. Kat and Tanya's were stained with tears. Adam's cheeks were tear-streaked as well. Even Billy and Rocky had red, puffy eyes. "What happened?" He felt his heart stop as he noticed the member of the group that was missing. "Where's Jason?" 

"I can't believe he's gone," Tanya said, which drew a sob from Kat. Rocky put his arms around her and pulled her close. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. 

"None of us can, Tanya," Billy said quietly. He took her hand, and she leaned against him. 

"What's going on? What happened?" Tommy asked. He was starting to get frustrated at the group's ignorance of him, and Jason's absence made panic rise in his chest. 

Adam was staring at his hands. "It just doesn't feel real," he said quietly. "I keep thinking it has to be a nightmare. I keep waiting to wake up." 

"Did you see Jason at the funeral?" Kat whispered, huddling closer to Rocky. 

"Funeral? What funeral? Who died? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tommy's questions once again went unheeded, and with a cry of frustration the aggravated ranger finally gave up. He sat down on the ground with a sigh. _ I don't know why they're ignoring me, but I guess I'll have to wait until they want to tell me what's going on. _

"He looked like someone killed him. It was horrible," Tanya responded, moving closer to Billy. 

"Tommy was his best friend. I would feel the same way if I lost Adam," Rocky said. The Green Zeo Ranger gave him a small smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand. 

Tommy sat up. He was now thoroughly confused. _ I was his best friend? I know we haven't been getting along, but…_ He was really starting to wonder why his friends were snubbing him. "For the last time guys, what the hell is going on here? Who died?" 

"I'm just glad Zack, Trini and Kim could make it back from Switzerland in time for the funeral." Adam said. "Although Kim was taking it pretty hard as well." 

Billy sighed, holding the yellow zeo ranger close. "I wouldn't expect any different in regards to Kimberly. She and Tommy may not have conversed in some time, but they always had a special connection between them. It's quite apparent that she would take his death hard, maybe even harder than any of us." 

"My…what?" Tommy gaped at them. _ I'm dead? _ He tried to wrap his mind around that concept. "You went to my funeral? But…I'm not dead!" 

He waved his hand in front of Rocky's face. "I'm right here!" The blue ranger gave no sign of recognition. _ I'm right here…aren't I? _

Kat closed her eyes as the tears that she had been fighting back escaped her cheeks. "I don't want to compare our grief." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I know I'm supposed to let him go, but I can't. I see him when my eyes are closed, catching up to us because he was late again. I still can hear him laughing at some stupid stunt that Bulk and Skull pulled. I'll never hear that again…" 

Her voice broke, and Rocky pulled her closer. "I can't do this…" She buried her face into Rocky's chest as she was overcome with sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly, making no effort to hide his own tears. 

Tommy was at a complete loss. He was there sitting right there with them, so why weren't they able to acknowledge his presence? "Come on guys!! Look at me!! I'm not dead!!" 

Getting to his feet he walked over to where Kat was wrapped in Rocky's arms. "Don't cry, Kat. You know how much I hate it when you cry." Tentatively he reached out his hand and laid it on her shoulder. He was surprised to find it solid, although it was quite obvious that she felt nothing. _ At least I know that I'm not a ghost. If I was a ghost I wouldn't be able to touch anything, would I? _ He returned his attention to the girl in front of him. "Please don't cry." He hated seeing her so upset. Hell, he hated seeing any of them upset, especially when he was the cause. 

_"Is this another game Green Ranger is playing?_ Tommy's eyes narrowed at the thought of his arch-nemesis. _ I thought I killed that bastard! _ "Guys, it's a trick!! Look at me!! I'm here and I'm very much alive!!" He found that he was near tears as well. "Please hear me, feel me, something!" He walked around the group trying to figure out some way to attract their attention. 

Rocky continued to rub Kat's back gently. "We know how hard it is, Kat. We're all feeling the same thing." He kissed her forehead softly. "But at least we have each other." 

Adam sighed. "That's why I'm worried about Jason." 

The group turned their attention to him. Even Kat looked up, her eyes red and swollen from her tears. "What do you mean?" Billy asked. 

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Tommy repeated. 

"Look at us guys. We are going to get through this because we have each other. It's gonna be hell, but we'll get through it. However, Jason isn't opening up to anyone. He hasn't said a word since Tommy died." He looked at Billy. "I know that you two go way back, but you have to admit that you're not as close as you used to be." Billy grimaced, but nodded. "And having Zack, Trini and Kim here is great, but their lives aren't in Angel Grove anymore. At some point they're going to leave. Then what do we do?" 

"You're afraid that he's not going to let us in," Tanya said. 

"Not just us," Adam responded. "I'm afraid he's not going to let anyone in." 

"That's precisely why Zack is over there right now. He's attempting to get Jason to talk to him. Hopefully it will be a worthwhile endeavor." Billy looked grimly at Adam. "If he doesn't…" 

"He may never recover," Adam finished. "And we'll lose two friends." 

_God, I had no idea that Jason would take my death this hard. He hasn't said anything?_ Tommy shuddered at the thought of his vivacious friend closing off for good._I wish I could see him. _

The next thing he knew he was standing on a flight of stairs. Looking around he realized that he had somehow transported to the Scott household, and was standing outside of Jason's room. "Did I do that?" A smile tugged at his lips. "Cool!!" 

He heard someone walking up the stairs, and turned to see Zack approaching with a plate of brownies. At the sight of the chocolate snacks Tommy's stomach gave a loud growl, and he realized that he was starving. _ I wonder when was the last time that I actually ate something. _

Remembering his newfound power he rubbed his hands together. "Let's see…I wish for a plate of Rocky's lasagna and a peach smoothie." Nothing happened. "OK…I wish for a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk." Still nothing. "Damn it!" he scowled. _ At least this proves that I'm not dead. Dead people don't get hungry! _

Zack opened the door to the room, and Tommy quickly slipped in. He found himself in a completely dark room. "Geez Jase, it's two in the afternoon. Haven't you heard of sunlight?" he muttered. He watched Zack cross the room and pull open the blinds. The bright afternoon sun streamed in the window, and Tommy got his first look at his best friend. 

Jason was curled up on his futon, clad in boxers and a green flannel shirt that Tommy recognized as his. He had pulled the pillow over his face to hide from the light. Pictures of the two of them were strewn all over the bed and floor. 

Zack walked over and sat down on the edge of the futon, placing the plate of brownies next to him. "Jase, you have to eat something." The lump on the bed didn't move, and Zack sighed. "Please. Your parents are worried sick. So am I. You've got to talk about it, or it will eat you alive." With surprising strength he pulled the pillow out of Jason's hands and off his face. 

Tommy caught his breath at the sight of the Gold Ranger. He had never seen Jason look like this before. His face was scruffy, result of a few days stubble. His face was pale and gaunt; large bags accentuating his eyes. 

But his eyes were the worst of all. They stared up at Zack, glassy and lifeless. "God, Jase. I'm not worth this," he breathed. He wanted more than anything to reach out and hold the grieving boy close, but knew it would make no difference. 

Zack sighed. "You've got to snap out of this! It is not worth killing yourself over!" Jason just looked at him, and Zack softened. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you, just worried. Jason, please talk to me. I'm begging you." 

His whisper was barely audible. "Do you know what the last thing he heard me say was?" 

"What?" Zack replied gently, saying a silent prayer of thanks that the depressed young man was actually saying something. 

"That I didn't know him, and I wasn't sure I wanted to." He practically choked on the words. 

Tommy leaned against the wall closing his eyes as the painful memory of those words resurfaced. "Jesus Jase, I know you didn't mean it. We were just so angry. I didn't mean the stuff I said either." 

"Jase…" Moving the plate of brownies to the floor, Zack lay down next to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. "Is there anything I can do?" 

Jason shook his head, letting out a strangled sob. "I can't breathe, Zack. I feel like I can't breathe." 

"I know." Zack tightened his hold. "This has been hell for all of us, but you most of all. I can't even imagine what you're going through." 

"I never knew anything could hurt this bad. I feel like somebody ripped everything inside me out. I can't…" His voice dissolved into another sob, and he took a shaky breath before he finished his thought. "I can't do this. I just want to die. God, why can't I have died with him?" 

Tommy's heart broke at the pain expressed in Jason's voice. "God, I had no idea that my death would do this to you. I'll come back to you as fast as I can. It will be okay again, I promise. I just need to figure out what the hell is going on and how to stop it." 

"Do you really think Tommy would want that? For you to give up your life as well? He loved you, Jase. He would want you to keep living, you know that." 

"I know. I just…it…hurts…" Leaning against Zack, he let the sobs take over his body. Zack just held him close, rubbing his back. 

Tommy felt each sob slice into him like a knife. He had never heard such raw pain before in his life. And to hear it coming from Jason…he felt a tear slide down his own cheek. _He's right Jase. I wouldn't want you to give up on life because of me. I'd want you to find happiness. That's all I've ever wanted for you._

When Jason had finally quieted Zack pulled away. "Feel any better?" 

"A little." Jason nodded. "Zack, why was I such an idiot? Why did I let my stupid feelings push me away from Tommy?" 

"Hey, your feelings for Tommy are not stupid," Zack admonished. "Plus, this wasn't your choice. It's not like you tried to fall in love with him." 

Tommy's head snapped up in shock. "What?" He moved closer to his two friends. "Hold on…what?!" 

"But I let that scare me away. Why couldn't I just be happy with our friendship? I gave up so much time…" 

"Whoa!! Hold on for a second! What?!!! Rewind please and slow down the conversation, because I'm having trouble following you here. You're in love with me?!" Tommy tried to move between Zack and Jason in order to get them to stop. However, just as it had been with his other friends, neither of them acknowledged his presence. 

Zack cut in. "You couldn't have known that this would happen. We don't think about these kinds of things, Jase. We're still kids." 

"Yeah, but we're also Power Rangers. We deal with death every day. Why should we be surprised when it happens to one of us?" 

The former ranger gave his friend a piercing gaze. "How about you stop skirting around the issue and talk about how you're really feeling right now?" 

Jason closed his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I loved him. More than I ever thought possible. So much, that sometimes it totally scared the hell out of me." 

"Go on Jase. I'm listening now." Tommy found a seat on the futon with the two boys. 

Zack nodded sympathetically. "You guys went through a lot together. It took a while for us to get used to him being part of the team. But you two had an instantaneous connection that was electric. We all knew that we couldn't compete with that." He smiled. "It made Billy and I really jealous at first." 

"I knew it!!!! I knew that's part of the reason I didn't feel comfortable with you guys. You thought I took Jason away didn't you?" That gave Tommy pause. _I guess I kind of did, didn't I?_

"I know. In a way he was right when he said that he was never part of my team." Jason sighed. "It was just…he was really vulnerable after his experience as the Green Ranger, and for some reason he let me in. It meant so much to me that he confided in me, that he could be honest with his emotions, even that he could cry in front of me." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I never asked him why he chose me. I mean, it's not like the rest of you didn't offer him a shoulder to lean on. Why me?" 

"Did you ever really have to ask? I choose you for being Jason. Being with you always made me feel whole inside." Tommy sighed. It was thoroughly frustrating to just sit idly in the middle of this and not be able to talk to Jason. 

Zack put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Can I honestly say what I'm thinking?" 

"Of course!" 

"I think that Tommy and you were soul mates. I mean, I know you're not like me, Jase. You've never expressed an interest in any other male, and you still quite enjoy scoping out the females. I'm 100% converted to chasing down the hunks." He smiled at Jason's small chuckle. "But the love you have for Tommy – I've never seen anything like it. In real life, anyways." 

"Soul mates? Soul mates." Tommy tried out the word, running all that had been said through his mind. "I guess we kind of are aren't we? Soul mates…" 

"So where have you see it?" Jason asked. 

"Romeo and Juliet." 

Jason grinned. "So which one am I?" 

Zack grinned back. "Romeo, of course. Tommy's got the perfect hair for Juliet!" 

Tommy smiled at the laugh that got out of Jason. "You always could make him laugh, Zack. I'm really glad that you're here." _Of course, I'd rather it be me…_

"We are kind of star-crossed lovers, aren't we?" The smile remained on Jason's face, but there was a tinge of the grief he had exhibited earlier. 

Zack once again wrapped his arms around his friend. "I know this is going to take a while, Jase. I'm not going anywhere." 

"What about the Peace Conference?" Jason asked. 

"I'm not going back. I went to AGH yesterday and registered for classes." 

"Zack, you don't have to…" 

Zack gave him a look that stopped him midsentence. "I want to. You're my best friend. That's what best friends do." 

Tommy smiled, feeling relief set into his tense body. "Thank God you're staying, Zack. Jase seriously needs someone, and since I'm not going to be around anymore…I'm glad he'll have you." 

"Sure," Jason scoffed. "That's what good best friends do. Unlike me." 

"Stop it. You were a good best friend. Tommy knew that you loved him, I'm sure of that." 

"Well he does now, doesn't he?" Tommy remarked with extreme irritation. Looking to the heavens he said sarcastically. "Thank you so much for finally letting me know how Jason feels when I can't do anything about it." Catching the morbidity of his train of thought he mentally scolded himself. _Hold on!!! I'm not dead remember?!_ He looked at his best friend. "I promise, as soon as I get out of this we are going to have a long talk." 

Jason was silent for a few moments. Then in a choked voice he said, "I just wish I could have told him." 

Zack held his best friend tightly as the sobs once again broke through. He just rubbed the Gold Ranger's back, making no motion to attempt to stop the tears. 

Tommy sat helplessly on the futon, wishing more than anything he could hold Jason in his arms. His face was wet with his own tears. "I'm sorry, Jase. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you. Not like this." 

Gradually Jason's sobs calmed, and his breathing grew even. Zack held him close, knowing that the grieving boy needed his comfort. "Why him?" he whispered to no one in particular. "Why did you have to take Tommy?" 

Tommy sighed. "That's what I'd like to know." 

*****

The Olivers sat at the table in silence, mechanically lifting the food between the plates and their mouths. There was an ominous air in the room. Suddenly Jan dropped her fork and covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. 

Tom looked up at the sharp sound of the metal hitting the china plate, and saw his wife's anguish. "Jan…" Getting up, he walked around the table and pulled her into his arms. 

Tommy materialized behind them. He didn't register his new location at first. He was still trying to grasp the drastic repercussions his death had had on Jason. The state of the Gold Ranger had shaken him to the core, and bearing witness to Jason's profession of his feelings left him feeling completely disorientated. 

"Now what?" he whispered, looking around at his new environment. He noticed his parents after a few seconds and moved towards them. "Mom? Dad? Oh God, please hear me" There was no answer except for the sound of quiet sobs emitting from his mother. 

He ran around the table and planted himself in front of them. His eyes fell on his heart broken mother. "Oh Mom…" he whispered, feeling a pain beyond words clench his heart. 

Tom rubbed his wife's back. He knew that she blamed herself for the loss of their son, and so far he hadn't found any argument to convince her otherwise. But that didn't mean he would stop trying. "Come on Jan. It's not your fault." 

"How can you say that?" she replied in a hoarse voice. "I should have taken him to the hospital regardless of his wishes. How could I be so egotistical as to think that I could handle this on my own? I should have known he was getting worse and that there was nothing I could do for him at home. It is my fault. God Tom, I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to know what to do." The tears poured down her face. 

Tom held her closer, trying valiantly to hold back his own raging emotions. "You couldn't have known how fast this was going to progress. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was just a simple case of pneumonia. Even with your vast medical knowledge, you couldn't have known the end result." 

Jan didn't hear a word of his attempt at reassurance. "How can I let my patients entrust me with their lives when I can't even save my own son?" 

"Jan, listen to me! This was completely unexpected! It wasn't your fault!" 

Tommy gripped the chair until his knuckles were white. _How can she blame herself? This wasn't her fault! The Green Ranger was behind this. And it was my choice to use the last of my strength to fight him!_

"I can't help how I feel. Tom, I let my little boy. He needed me, and I let…I let…" Her voice broke. "I let him leave us…" Her body began to shake again as a fresh torrent of tears poured down her cheeks. 

Tommy wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around his mother. He felt the anger rise in him. _This is bullshit! I'm not dead!!_ "Mom, It's not your fault because I'm not dead!! Look at me! I'm standing right in front of you." Tommy slammed his fist on the table. "For God's sake, why can't she fucking hear me?!" 

Tom held his wife tighter. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He spoke in a soft voice, hoping to calm her nerves. "Please, Jan. I don't blame you for what happened. Isn't that enough? I know Tommy wouldn't either. You tried your best." 

Tommy nodded in agreement with his father's remarks. "Dad's right. I don't blame you. I'm not dead, so I can't blame you. But even if I was I still wouldn't blame you." 

After several minutes, Jan was able to get herself under control. She pulled away from her husband, blowing her nose on a napkin. "I was so afraid that being in the hospital would make him worse. He hated those places and made me swear to never make him go to one. He claimed that everything he needed I could give him. But I couldn't. How can you not blame me Tom? Something inside me was screaming to take him there and I went against my instincts." Her voice was at a near whisper. 

"Yes you did, but only because of Tommy's wishes. You honored his request until the end. There was no way we could have known that the end would come so soon. Everything went downhill so quickly, how could we have known?" Tom ran his hands soothingly through his wife's hair. 

"I don't know. Something inside me tells me I should have known. I should have known what my little boy needed. Those motherly instincts he always teased me about should have been working then. I should have been able to save my son!" 

The agony in her voice was tearing Tommy's insides to shreds. "I wish there was way that you could hear me mom. A way that I could show you that I don't blame you. God I can't leave her like this!" He didn't even realize that in the back of his mind he was starting to come to terms with his own death. 

Tommy's father continued to comfort Jan. "We can't control the world, no matter how much we would like to be able to mold it into whatever we want. We don't have the power to change the tragedies in our lives, all we can do is cope with them. Now we must deal with the loss of Tommy. I miss him too, so much that it's tearing me apart to keep going. But that's what we have to do – just keep putting one foot in front of the other. He wouldn't want us to stop living, even if he isn't." Tom choked on the last words, and a tear ran down his face. 

Tommy had never seen his father cry in all his life and standing in front of him witnessing the impossible gave him a surreal feeling. He couldn't get past the shock and pain that emanated from the couple. _How could I do this to my parents? God, I wish I could tell them what happened. I had to do this, I didn't have a choice. The Green Ranger would have taken over otherwise._ He felt the slow reality sinking in. _Is this really the end? How can it be, when I still feel so much?_

"I miss him so much. I don't want to let him go. Oh God, how am I supposed to just let my baby go?" Jan closed her eyes as tears once again cascaded down her cheeks. 

"I know sweetheart. I know. But it's something that needs to be done. We need to let our son rest in peace and live our lives." Kissing her forehead, Tom picked up his wife in his arms. "Sleep is what you need right now, and I am not going to leave your side until you get it." Without a protest, Jan rested her head against her husband's chest and closed her eyes. He carried her up the stairs to their room. 

Tommy watched them go. "What next? This is torture, to watch this." He never questioned how much he meant to his parents. He always knew that he was the center of their lives. It still didn't help alleviate the pain he was feeling due to what he just witnessed. 

*****

Adam lay curled up on his bed. He was staring at a group picture of his friends that had been taken about a month ago. Tommy was right in the center of the photo, his arm slung over Adam's shoulders. _What are we going to do without you?_

Tommy found himself sitting across from his stricken best friend. "How did I get here?" A moment ago he was watching his parents express their grief at the loss of their son. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle and he wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

Sighing, the Red Zeo Ranger resigned himself to whatever games the higher power was playing with him. "Is this what you want me to watch? I'll watch, but this is killing me seeing my friends so torn up over this. I don't know if I can take much more." 

Adam's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar six-toned call of his communicator. "What now?" he muttered, raising it to his lips. "Adam here." 

"ADAM, PLEASE REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER," Zordon's booming voice commanded. 

"On my way," the Green Zeo Ranger replied with a sigh. Sitting up, he pressed another button on his communicator and watched as the room dissolved in a shower of green sparks. 

"Great… just great… I've been brought into a room to watch Adam and then he leaves. What am I supposed to do now?" Tommy stood up in frustration and was about to open the door when Adam's room disappeared. 

*****

A few moments later Adam appeared in the Power Chamber. He looked around, surprised to find himself alone. "Are the others on their way, Zordon?" 

"Now this is getting ridiculous." Looking up at the ceiling, Tommy chided this power holding him there. "Make up your fucking mind already. I've had about all I can handle. How about someone telling me what is going on. Huh?" Silence followed Tommy's demand and with a resigned sigh, he turned his attention to his friend and mentor. 

"THE OTHERS HAVE NOT BEEN CALLED. I WANTED TO SPEAK TO YOU ALONE." 

Adam felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, and it was a conversation that he had been dreading. "About what?" 

Zordon gazed down at the ranger. "I KNOW THAT THE LOSS OF TOMMY IS STILL FRESH, BUT UNFORTUNATELY YOU CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO DETER YOU FROM YOUR DUTIES AS A POWER RANGER. THE EARTH IS STILL IN DANGER, AND THIS TEAM CANNOT FUNCTION WITHOUT A LEADER." 

_Oh God Adam…I wouldn't want to be in your place, but I trust you. I wouldn't want anyone else leading my team._ "Jesus. Listen to me, I've already begun to think of myself as dead." Tommy put his hand on Adam's shoulder in reassurance, even though he knew the green could not feel his touch. 

Adam closed his eyes. "You want me to take Tommy's place." 

"NO ADAM, I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO TAKE TOMMY'S PLACE. NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT. BUT AS SECOND IN COMMAND THE RESPONSIBILITY OF LEADERSHIP NOW FALLS TO YOU." 

"Will I have to take the red zeonizers? I don't think I could wear Tommy's color." 

"Nor would I expect you to. Zordon, that's too much to ask of Adam." Tommy spoke in haste before remembering again that his voice could not be heard. _I think it's gonna take a while to get used to this._

"I WOULD NOT ASK YOU TO DO SO. HOWEVER, YOU WILL NEED TO FIND A RED RANGER." 

"I know. And I already have someone in mind. If Zack would be willing to give up the Peace Conference." Adam sighed. "And I don't know how much use Jason is going to be." 

"I WOULDN'T RELY ON HIM FOR QUITE SOME TIME. TOMMY'S DEATH HAS BEEN A CRIPPLING BLOW FOR JASON. HE'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM FOR YEARS NOW." 

"I know." Adam admitted softly. 

"Now wait a second here! You mean you knew?! You both knew that he loved me?! Well how do you like that? I had to fucking die just to finally find out! Oh great, thanks a lot." Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets, resisting the urge to hit something. 

Realization suddenly lighting his face, Adam looked up at his mentor. "Zordon, how are you doing? I don't think any of us have asked you that!" 

Zordon smiled slightly. He knew that sensitive Adam would be the first one to inquire about him. "YOU KNOW I THINK OF YOU ALL AS MY CHILDREN, ADAM, BUT TOMMY WAS MOST LIKE MY SON. LOSING HIM HAS BEEN A TERRIBLE BLOW, BUT I AM SURVIVING." 

Tommy looked up at his mentor who had become like a second father to him. "I had no idea you felt that way. Now to only find out when it seems like it's too late." 

Alpha tentatively broke into the somber exchange. "Zordon, there is a transmission from the moon." 

Adam's hands clenched into fists. "What, is Mondo calling to gloat?" 

"OPEN THE TRANSMISSION, ALPHA." 

Adam stared in shock as the faces of Rita and Zedd appeared on the screen. He felt a rage he had never known before rise in him, and it was all he could do to keep his voice steady. "What the hell do you want, Zedd?" 

"What the hell?!" Tommy whispered retreating into the shadows. 

"News of your loss has reached the universe, Zordon," Zedd said. "We've called to offer our condolences." 

"Condolences? Sure," Adam scoffed. "You've just been dreaming of this opportunity, haven't you?" He took a step forward, his body shaking with rage. "Why don't you take your condolences and shove them up..." 

"ADAM, THAT'S ENOUGH. PLEASE CONTINUE, ZEDD." Zordon ignored the shocked and enraged look from his ranger. 

"It is true we are on opposite sides, Adam," Zedd said. "However, that does not mean that we do not hold respect for the Power Rangers. Tommy was a great warrior and a formidable opponent. We have always held him in high regard." 

"It is saddening that his demise came in such a passive fashion," Rita said. "He deserved a warrior's death. We request permission to teleport a token of our respect to you." 

"OF COURSE. ALPHA, LOWER THE SHIELDS." 

"Are you insane?" Tommy yelled. "They'll blow this place to smithereens!" 

"Zordon, what..." Adam began, but his mentor silenced him with a stern look. 

The usual shimmer of teleportation filled the room, coalescing into a simple wreath woven of vines. "We present you with a battle crown in honor of your warrior's death." 

"A battle crown?" Adam reached out and picked it up. "What is that?" 

"IT IS AN HONOR PRESENTED TO THE MOST IMPRESSIVE WARRIORS. ZEDD, RITA, I THANK YOU FOR THIS TOKEN." 

"We will do our best to keep that dishonorable tin can occupied to allow you and your rangers time to mourn. Although they may not believe us, please extend our respects to your team," Zedd stated. 

"I WILL DO SO." 

"The legacy of Tommy Oliver will not soon be forgotten. His bravery and valor shall be spoken of for many generations. His legend will live forever in the heart of the universe." Zedd and Rita bowed their heads, and the image faded into darkness. 

Adam stood there in absolute shock, his mouth hanging open. "What...just happened here?" 

"Zedd and Rita may be evil, but they still have honor. They respect warriors, and that is what Tommy was." 

"That just..." Adam shook his head. "That was the last thing I expected. Maybe Zedd and Rita aren't so bad after all." 

In the shadows Tommy watched this in total astonishment. _Did Zedd and Rita just pay respect...to me??_ He looked around him, and then raised his eyes to heaven. "What kind of weird hell did you put me in?!!" 

The reality of his situation started to set into Tommy's mind. He couldn't escape the truth of what had happened to him. But what next? How long was he going to have to watch his friends and family from the shadows? 

His question was answered as the Power Chamber, Adam, and Zordon all faded into darkness. But this time it wasn't as comforting as before. This was the darkness that meant it was over, and that it was time to say goodbye to all that he loved and cherished. 

Tommy glared up at the heavens. "I'm **not** ready!" He screamed with his hands balled into fists. "You can't take me! I'm not ready!" He could feel the void around him draining his conviction. He fell to his knees, feeling himself grow weaker. "You can't…I'm not ready…" 

He lay down, feeling the tears streak his face. "Not ready….." He whispered the words repeatedly, over and over again, praying for whatever God was out there to hear him. But his speech grew slower and quieter with each repetition, until they died out completely. Finally closing his eyes, he surrendered to the silent darkness. 

*****

**TBC…… Please NO killing!!!!!**


	11. Lost in the Darkness

_**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers belong to the great and powerful Saban/Disney. Please do not sue your humble servants!! "Lost in the Darkness" is from the Broadway musical** Jekyll and Hyde**._

_**Authors' notes:** Thanks to all who review and keep us going on this story. Special thanks go out to Kitty, Jacks, Dagmar and Ty, as well as all from PRC who keep inquiring about the story! We appreciate the support, and the still breathing is very nice as well. Don't worry, we're not done yet!_

**_Timeline:_** This takes place in Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. This chapter specifically occurs one week after Chapter 9. 

**Chapter 11: Lost in the Darkness**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Adam balanced the tray of coffee cups carefully as he walked into the waiting room of the hospital. "Caffeine, anyone?" 

The group gathered in the corner of the room looked up. "Adam, you are a god!" Kat said, accepting a cup of the steaming liquid. 

He smiled, handing out the rest of the cups. "I do my best." 

Billy took a sip and grimaced. "Tastes like acid." 

"Hey, it's still hospital coffee." He dropped the cardboard tray in the trash, holding the last two cups in his hands. "I got one for Zack. Is he still in with Tommy?" 

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "And Jason." 

"Any change?" There was a collective shake of heads, and Adam sighed. "I guess we'll just have to keep praying." 

"Why don't you take that into Zack? I'm sure he could use a little caffeine himself," Trini said. 

"See if he needs a break too," Billy said. "I'd be happy to sit in." 

"Will do." Adam headed down the corridor to Tommy's room. 

*****

Zack leaned back in the chair against the far wall of the hospital room, watching Jason. His best friend had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago for the first time since Tommy was brought there a week ago. He remained positioned next to Tommy's bed, holding his hand even in sleep, willing the boy not to leave him. 

It broke Zack's heart to see how lifeless Jason's eyes were. In some ways it was as if Jason himself was also in a coma with his other half whose condition remained unchanged. _Thank god he's sleeping at least. At least Dr. Oliver is able to get food into him by threatening to make him leave._ Jason had held a constant vigil ever since Tommy was brought to the hospital. It was hard for Zack to believe that it was only a week ago when Tommy's friends and family almost lost him forever. 

Zack could still hear the panic in Jason's voice in the frantic call he had received at 3:00 am at the peace conference. 

*****

Zack moaned at the incessant ringing that invaded his dreams of Rick weight-lifting. "Gregg, turn off the damn alarm," he moaned. 

"That's not the alarm, genius, it's your phone," his roommate answered. "Could you please remind your friends there's a friggin time change?" 

Zack rolled over and groped for the phone. Picking up the receiver, he let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Hello?" he answered groggily. 

"Zack?" came a whispered emotional voice. It sounded like Jason, except that Zack had never heard his best friend sound so much like a scared little boy. 

Zack sat up in bed and quickly gained his reflexes. "Jason? It's me… What's wrong?" 

A slight pause followed, probably from Jason trying to collect himself. "Zack, Tommy's in the hospital and I need you…" The choked voice broke off before he could finish the sentence. 

"Say no more, I'm on my way. Jase, just tell me…is he going to be ok?" 

A sob followed his question. That was all Zack needed to hear as he dug into his drawer for the spare communicator Zordon allowed the former rangers to keep in case of an emergency. _I'm sure this would classify as an emergency._ "Just hold on Jase. I'll be there in a…" He glanced over at the other occupant of the room. "I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Okay…." came the strangled whisper, then the line went dead. 

Zack turned on his light, ignoring the protest from his roommate. "Gregg, I gotta go home. I'm gonna catch a cab to the airport." 

His roommate looked at him through squinted eyes. "It's three in the morning! You're not gonna catch a flight now. Go back to bed and grab one in a couple hours." 

"It can't wait," Zack replied, throwing clothes into an overnight bag. 

The muscular boy half sat up. "No one died, did they?" 

"No, but someone might." He ran into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and razor, then zipped his bag. "Cover for me in class?" 

"Sure." Gregg was now awake enough to look reasonably concerned. "Give me a call and let me know what's going on, ok?" 

"Will do." Grabbing the jacket slung over a chair, Zack walked out of the room. Huddling against the cold night air, he headed across campus to the girls dorm. 

His mind raced with the information he had received. He knew Tommy was sick, but he had no idea it had gotten this bad. He had never heard Jason sound this upset before, and it scared the hell out of him. Running up the two flights of stairs, he banged loudly on the door to Trini's room. 

A moment later the Asian girl opened it, wearing an oversize t-shirt and squinting into the bright hall lights. "Zack?" One look at his face and she was instantly awake. "What's wrong?" 

"I just got a call from Jason. Tommy's in the hospital, and it looks bad." 

"Oh God…" She took in his bag and surmised the rest of the situation. "We taking the fast way?" 

"Definitely. Why don't you pick up Kim and meet me at the hospital." 

"Got it." She moved to close the door, but he grabbed it. 

"Hurry." 

*****

Zack sighed at the memory. If Jason's voice had scared the hell out of him, seeing his best friend has made it that much more apparent of how dire the situation was. He, Kim, Trini and Billy and made a schedule, each taking turns sitting with Jason and attempting to make sure he ate and slept. However, it wasn't until now that Zack had been able to accomplish the latter, and that he chalked up to sheer exhaustion. 

Trying to get Jason to do anything in this state was like trying to move a concrete wall single handedly. Tommy was his world and, as the nursing staff had quickly learned, there nothing would make him leave his side or allow his attentions to be diverted to another source. Trying to get him to take care of himself was an impossible endeavor to say the least. However, Zack would not give up and let their friend waste away. He knew the battle of wills would begin again the moment the tired Gold Ranger opened his eyes. 

Jason hadn't spoken a word since the phone call. From what Zack learned from the other rangers, his silence began as soon as Tommy was in that hospital. Not that anyone was surprised by this, as all of them were in some sort of state of shock. There had been no warning to predict how quickly Tommy had deteriorated, and none of them could believe how close they had come to losing their beloved leader. However, Jason had been to only one of them to witness Tommy's close call, and this was only compounded by the fact that he had taken his final breath before the frightening two minutes of death in Jason's arms. 

There was also the issue of how intensely Jason felt for his fellow ranger, but only Trini and Zack really knew how deep the emotions ran. It was why they tried to spend the most time with him, not wanting to betray his confidence to anyone. And while the other rangers were leaning on each other for support, Jason had completely closed himself off from the outside world. Zack couldn't even begin to understand how Jason must be feeling at this point in time. 

The doctors said that the fever had burned too high over too long of a period of time. This caused a massive brain overload that in turn caused Tommy's body to shut down. They had managed to start his heart again, but his brain had been damaged enough to force him into a coma, apparently a state that he was predicted to never wake up from. However, none of the hopeless predictions made any difference to Jason. He remained by Tommy's side, expressing to one and all that he wasn't going anywhere until those chocolate brown eyes opened or until Tommy left this plane of existence. 

Zack's head turned as the door opened and Adam entered. He gave a small smile at the sight of Jason sleeping, then walked to Zack and handed him a cup of steaming liquid. "Thought you could use a pick-me-up." 

"God bless you." Zack gratefully accepted the cup and took a sip. The bitter fluid made him grimace. "Then again…" 

Adam laughed softly. "I'm a delivery man, not a miracle worker." He looked over at the bed. "Has he said anything?" 

Zack shook his head. "I'm just glad he's finally sleeping." 

"It's so obvious that we're losing him. If Tommy dies, Jason's going to go with him." 

"I'm trying not to think about that," Zack said. 

"Do you think Jason will finally tell him how he feels if…" The Green Zeo Ranger quickly caught himself, "when Tommy wakes up?" 

Zack looked at him in surprise. "You know? Did Jason tell you?" 

Adam shook his head. "I'm just good at reading people. Jason only confirmed it." 

Zack sighed, thinking of the question. "I don't know. I sure as hell hope so, otherwise I might have too. I'm tired of seeing my best friend so unhappy." 

Jason moved in his sleep, muttering something unintelligible. Adam took a step towards the bed and readjusted the blanket that had been thrown over Jason's shoulders. "I hope so too. They deserve each other." 

Zack stood up, stretching. "Come on. I need to stretch my legs." 

Adam's eyes didn't leave the two young men on the bed. "Do you want me to get Billy? He offered to sit with them next." 

Zack shook his head. "I think we need to give these two some time alone. I hate to think that our presence would keep Jason from saying what he needed to say to Tommy, and I think we may be doing just that." He put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "We'll still keep a close eye on him." 

With a nod, Adam allowed himself to be guided out the door. 

*****

Jason smiled at the warmth that surrounded him, and the feeling of the familiar hand in his own. He pulled the blanket tighter around him, silently wishing to remain in this comforting place. 

But reality kicked in again in the way of the steady humming of the machines around him and the constant tone of the heart monitor. With a sigh Jason opened his eyes and stretched his limbs, looking around the room that had become his home for the past week. 

Silently he gave thanks for the absence of a sentinel in the room. He loved his friends, and he knew that they were worried about him and only wanted to help. But he needed some time alone with Tommy every now and then, to try and figure out how the hell he ended up in this position. 

_Everything was so great when I left for Switzerland. We were best friends. How did it go so wrong?_ Mentally he retrieved the memories of his last civil moments with Tommy. 

*****

Jason leaned against a tree in the park, watching his best friend pace. "Tommy, would you calm down?" 

"How could you take it? How could you even think about taking it?" 

"How could I not? Come on Bro, you know as well as I do what an amazing opportunity this is." 

"Sure it's an amazing opportunity...on another continent!" 

"I know Switzerland is far away. But if I let this chance pass me by I'll never forgive myself! Think of everything I'm going to learn. I'm getting the chance to work with delegates from all over the world. I'll be studying policies, proposing treaties - the ideas born at the Peace Conference could go on to change the world!" 

"Change the world?" Tommy threw Jason an exasperated look. "Jesus, Jase, you save the world every goddamn day! Is that not enough for you?" 

Jason met his gaze. "Maybe I want to see if I can save the world without the power. I'm ready to move on to a more intellectual playing field." As soon as he said that he wished he could take it back. _That did not come out right. _

Tommy glared at him. "So sorry fighting Lord Zedd isn't intellectual enough for you." 

Jason sighed, pushing away from the tree. "That's not what I meant. Being at the Peace Conference is going to be saving the world in an entirely different way! I'll actually get to sit down and debate with people, and not have to worry about fighting my way through hordes of putties." 

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it," Tommy said angrily. "You have responsibilities here. Your team needs you!" 

Jason's response stopped Tommy dead in his tracks. "It's not my team anymore." 

The White Ranger looked at him, his chocolate-colored eyes filled with guilt. "That's not fair, Jase. I didn't make that call. If it was up to me you would still be leading this team." 

Jason sighed. "I know. I'm not trying to blame you, or to punish you. Adam, Rocky and Aisha will make great rangers - on _your_ team. They don't need me to lead them, they need you." 

Tommy stared at him, his eyes pleading with Jason to change his mind. "I need you." 

Jason felt those three words slice into his heart like a knife. He wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around Tommy and say, "To hell with Switzerland." But he caught his last thread of resolve and held it tight. _It's better this way. He'll never be a leader with me here. _

Tommy continued with his thoughts, unaware of the silent battle his words had instigated in his friend. "I don't to know to lead a team. I've always just followed you. What am I supposed to do without you here?" 

Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "You are a natural leader, Bro. All you need to do is trust yourself." 

Tommy looked at him dubiously. "You really think so?" 

Jason gave him a reassuring smile. "Would I really be leaving if I didn't think the team was in good hands?" 

"No, I guess not..." 

"All the skills you need are inside you. Trust them! I believe in you 110%." 

Tommy looked at him for a few moments, then pulled him into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you." 

Jason closed his eyes, trying to capture the feelings that surfaced with Tommy's arms around him and burn them into his memory. "I'm going to miss you too. But we'll stay in touch." 

"Right. We can write to each other, and maybe call once in a while. Just...don't forget about me, okay?" 

"Tommy, I could never forget about you!! You're my best friend!" 

Tommy smiled. "And you're mine, Bro. Forever." 

*****

Jason tightened his hold on Tommy's hand as he thought about the months that followed. _I never meant to lose touch with him. Our lives just got in the way._ They both had gotten so busy that there wasn't time to sit down and write a letter. And international calls were expensive, they couldn't use that as a mode of communication. 

Sure, he had missed Tommy. He thought about him every day. His homesickness for his fellow ranger slowly took root, and grew until it overwhelmed him. So when it came time to register for the next session of the Conference, Jason had decided to return to Angel Grove – to the great relief of Zack and Trini, who often joked about drugging him and sending him home in a wooden crate. 

He didn't tell anyone he was returning. He wanted it to be a surprise. He constantly pictured Tommy's face as he walked into the Youth Center. There would be surprise, then happiness as the Ranger rushed to greet his returning friend. 

It hadn't quite happened the way he imagined. 

From the first day that he returned Tommy had be distant, withdrawn. He was fully involved with his team, something that Jason wasn't a part of. Sure, they were nice. They accepted him hanging out with them, even reached out the hand of friendship. But the fact still remained that he wasn't part of the team. They were the ones that fought with Tommy, they were the ones who risked their lives for each other daily. 

For the first time since he had met Tommy, Jason felt like the outsider. He often wondered to himself if this was how Tommy felt when he was the Green Ranger. But this was even different from that. Back then, Jason and Tommy had still been a team. And now…Jason was alone. 

Then Tommy came to him and asked him to assume the Gold Powers. Jason was ecstatic. He had missed being a ranger, and missed fighting side-by-side with his best friend. He had readily accepted the offer. 

But his joining the team wasn't the panacea he thought it would be. If anything, Tommy became even more withdrawn, sometimes even hostile. And as much as he didn't mean to challenge the Red Ranger's leadership, Jason knew that he had a competitive streak of his own that only added to the clashing of wills. Although he had no idea as to the instigator for his best friend's behavior, he hadn't exactly pulled him aside to work things out. Until that fateful day three weeks ago at the Power Chamber when he had followed Tommy outside. 

That's when everything blew up. 

Jason looked down at the still boy on the bed and sighed. He could still hear the angry voices of two people who were supposed to be best friends echoing in his head. 

*****

"THAT'S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!!! This is MY team, and I don't need your help! I was just fine without you. I am not the weakling you left behind!" 

"Nobody can be leader by themselves!" Jason yelled back. _Have I taught him nothing? _

"I have to be! Have you looked at the people in there? Do you see how they treat me?" Tommy pointed to the Power Chamber. "I'm a god to them! They hang on my every word, my every move! I can't afford to make mistakes, so I don't! This is not your team, Jason. These are not people who have been friends their entire lives, who can predict each other's every move. These are people who were thrown into this, who have only been fighting together for a few months. But I know how this team works, I know what they can do. That's why I'm the leader." 

"The Tommy I knew welcomed other people's opinions. That Tommy, my bro, knew the meaning of teamwork!" 

Tommy glared at him. "The Tommy you knew was a pathetic weakling who relied on you and Kimberly to do everything. But you know what? We all made choices. You left, Jason. That was your choice. And I changed. I'm not that Tommy anymore. That was my choice." 

"It was also your choice of who would hold the gold powers, and you chose me. And I'm beginning to wonder why." 

"I chose you because I know that you're a great ranger, and that you wouldn't be afraid to take the risks that came with the powers. I was not looking for you to come home and things to go back to how they were." He took a step towards Jason, staring him straight in the eyes. "So let's get a few things straight. You don't know me, so don't assume you do. You are the rookie on this team. That means you step aside and let those of us who have been here the longest call the shots, mainly Adam, Billy, and Rocky. And finally…" he took another step forward. "I am the commander of this team, and I do not accept insubordination." 

Jason gaped at him, then shook his head. "You're right about one thing, Tommy. I don't know you." He took a few steps back. "And right now, I'm not sure if I want to." In a streak of gold he disappeared. 

*****

Jason winced as his final angry words resounded in his head. _God, I'm such an idiot._ He looked down at the still young man. _You were the best friend that I ever had. So you changed, so what? I've changed too. Everybody changes. That doesn't mean that our friendship has to end._

He took a deep breath. The doctors kept saying that Tommy was never going to wake up. Jason couldn't even imagine his vivacious best friend staying like this for the rest of his life. Reaching his hand out, he ran his fingers lovingly through Tommy's long hair. "I guess it's now or never, bro," he whispered. "I was a fool to put off telling you how I feel for so long. I'd be even more of a fool to put it off any longer." Taking Tommy's limp hand in both of his, he began his confession. 

"I know how lucky I am when it comes to best friends. Having Billy, Trini, Zack and Kim in my life for so long has been such a blessing. They're the most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for, and I never imagined that I would find something better. 

Then I met you. You changed my life in so many ways, and gave me a friendship that I never thought possible. Suddenly there was someone that shared my interests; that viewed life like I did. Every day you never failed to amaze me at how much happiness you could give me. I wanted to talk to you about everything, to share every moment with you. It got to the point that my days weren't even complete until I talked to you. I knew that you were so much more than a best friend. You were my soul mate. 

I really can't pinpoint the exact point when I realized that my feelings for you were more than friendship. I knew without a doubt that you were the most amazing person that I ever met, and I knew that I loved you with all my heart. But suddenly I would get these urges around you. I wanted to hold you close, to show you how deep my love was for you. And not just in words." Jason could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he professed his desires to Tommy, even if the latter couldn't see him. 

"I don't know why I didn't write you more when I was in Switzerland. I mean, at first it was that I was trying to encourage you to be a leader on your own. But after that…I think I was scared. I think that somehow I was afraid that you would read my letters or hear my voice on the phone and know how I felt, how much I wanted you. I was so scared of losing you that I didn't realize that _not_ contacting you was doing just as much damage." 

Jason sighed, rubbing his thumb in little circles on the back of Tommy's hand. "You were the main reason that I came home. I missed you so much that I couldn't stand it. And I knew that talking to you on the phone wouldn't be enough. I knew that I had to see you, to talk to you face to face, for my loneliness to go away. But then I got here, and you were so busy with the team. I think the same fears hit me, that if I talked to you I would reveal something about how I really felt, and it would push you away. Now I wish that I had just gathered my courage and taken the chance." 

He looked down at his best friend…no, his love. "I love you, Tommy. More than words can ever express. I love you with my soul, with my mind, with my heart, with my body, with my spirit…with everything that I am. You are my soul mate, Tommy Oliver. And when you wake up, I'm going to tell you that." 

There was a confidence in Jason's voice that he wished he felt in the rest of his body. _And what if he never wakes up?_ a little voice in his head asked. 

Jason lifted Tommy's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. His voice was barely audible as he answered his own question. "If he never wakes up, I'll stay here with him for the rest of his life." 

_Lost in the darkness. Silence surrounds you.  
Once there was morning, now endless night.  
If I could reach you I'd guide you and teach you  
To walk from the darkness back into the light.  
Deep in your silence please try to hear me,  
I'll keep you near me till night passes by.  
I will find the answer. I'll never desert you.  
I promise you this till the day that I die.  
_

*****

**TBC... Stay tuned for the anticipated next chapter!!!**


	12. Awakening

**_Disclaimer:_** We don't own anything and much fun has been had… MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

**_Author's Notes:_** You know the drill. Thanks for being patient and for dealing with the grammar issues from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the new one!!! Thanks everyone for helping us out as always. Writers block and limited amounts of time inhibited us from updating sooner. Thanks for remaining loyal because this chapter is the lead in to the next one. 

**_Timeline:_** Jason had just become the Gold ranger and two weeks have passed since the last chapter. 

**Chapter 12: Awakening**

**By: Ivydraken and Hazydestiny**

Jason stared at Tommy's still form and sighed. He had just woken from a dream of Tommy vibrant and healthy. His heart ached from returning to the harsh reality that invaded his waking hours. 

He had no idea how much time had passed since he began his vigil. The hours and days blurred together as he waited for some change, any change, in his love's condition. Upon insistence of Dr. Oliver he traveled home every few days for a meal and shower, but he was always back at Tommy's side in less than an hour. The only other thing that pulled him away was an attack from Mondo, a break that he actually welcomed. The field of battle was the one place where he could freely work out his anger and frustration at Tommy's unchanging condition. Other than that, there was nothing that could pull him away from Tommy's side. 

The hours got longer each day. There were times that he actually wished for an end to the silent torment. At least with Tommy's death he could begin to grieve. Sitting day after day waiting for some sign that never seemed to come was killing him. 

The others still made frequent visits, Adam most of all, but they had school and their Ranger duties to attend to. Trini and Kim had returned to Switzerland and Florida respectively, making daily calls to Kat for updates on Tommy's condition. Only Zack had remained a constant fixture, refusing to leave Jason's side until some verdict was reached. 

Jason glanced over at his best friend. He couldn't believe the support and love that Zack had shown him throughout his ordeal. Had he not been sure of the young man's friendship before, this more than proved it. 

He smiled slightly. The former Ranger had fallen asleep in his chair, his body contorted in a position that could in no way be comfortable. Standing, he approached his sleeping friend and shook him gently. Zack opened his eyes and looked at him groggily. "What happened? Are you okay?" 

"Go home," Jason said sternly. "Go get some real sleep in a real bed." 

"You sure?" Zack asked, wincing as he pushed his body from the chair. 

"Go." Jason pushed Zack out the door. "Don't come back until you've had at least ten hours of sleep." 

Zack hugged him tightly. "If you need anything…" 

Jason smiled. "I'll call. Now go." He watched as his friend walked down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. 

With a sigh Jason turned to return to his post, bracing himself for another day of futile waiting. But as his eyes fell on the bed he felt his heart stop. He struggled to draw in a breath, hardly wanting to believe the sight. A pair of large brown eyes, the same that haunted his dreams each night, stared back at him. He took a step towards the bed, still gaping in disbelief. "Tommy?" 

Tommy stared up at him, his eyes filled with confusion and disorientation. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Wordlessly he pointed to the pitcher of water that stood on his bedside table. Jason hurriedly filled a glass, holding the straw to Tommy's lips. He took a small sip, still gazing at Jason with eyes filled with questions. 

Jason placed the glass back on the table, struggling to speak himself. Emotions and confessions, things he had dreamed of saying, filled his mind, but he couldn't manage the words. Sitting down, he took Tommy's hand in his and said the only thing he could. "I'm sorry." 

Tommy squeezed his hand lightly, forgiveness radiating from his face. Jason squeezed back, tears of relief in his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to tell Tommy, but he couldn't seem to put them into words. 

Their reunion was interrupted as a nurse walked into the room. Taking one look at the conscious patient she reached for the phone on the wall. A few moments later the intercom crackled to life. "Dr. Oliver, please report to ICU room 12. Paging Dr. Oliver, please report to ICU room 12." 

The nurse walked over to the bed. "It's nice to see your eyes open, Mr. Oliver. You worried quite a few people." 

The door swung open, and Dr. Oliver burst in. "Carol? What…" She skidded to a stop as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her son. She gasped, feeling a wave of relief run through her body. With a barely suppressed sob she sat down on the bed and ran shaking fingers through his hair. "Oh God, baby. I thought…" She closed her eyes as her voice caught. A tear escaped down her cheek as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you so much!" 

Tommy smiled, reaching for his mother's hand. There was a moment of silent conversation between mother and son, and then Jan looked at Jason. "Do you think you could call Tommy's father and your friends? I would, but I want to oversee his check up…" 

Jason smiled. "It's no problem, Dr. Oliver. I'll take care of it." With one last look at Tommy he stood and left the room. 

Dr. Oliver watched him leave, then jumped to her feet and followed him. "Jason?" 

He turned to look at her, and found himself enfolded in the woman's arms. After a brief moment of shock he returned the embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"For what?" 

She pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You never gave up on him." 

He gave her a small smile. "What are best friends for?" He ignored the pain those two words caused in his heart. _That's what I am. His best friend. And from now on I'll be happy with that. As long as he's okay, I'll be happy with that._ "I'll go make those phone calls now." 

She nodded and disappeared into Tommy's room. Drawing a deep breath, Jason headed to the waiting room. He hadn't taken ten steps before he heard a familiar accented voice. "Jason!" 

He looked up to see Kat and Adam headed towards him. Before either of them could greet him Jason blurted out the exciting news. "He's awake!!" 

Both Rangers stopped short, staring at their friend dumbfoundedly. "He's awake?" Adam repeated. 

"When?" Kat managed to squeak out. 

"About twenty minutes ago." Finally feeling his shock and relief turning to sheer joy, Jason grabbed Kat in his arms and spun her around. "He's awake!!" Kat laughed at his elated excitement. 

"We have to tell the others!" Adam said, a big grin on his face. 

"That's what Dr. Oliver sent me to do. But I have to call Tommy's dad first." 

"You do that. Kat and I will get the rest of the team." He couldn't help but give Jason a big hug himself. "He's awake!" The Gold Ranger laughed, hugging him back. Then Adam grabbed Kat's hand. "Come on!" 

Jason grinned as he watched them go. "This is gonna be quite a party!" 

*****

Tommy closed his eyes, almost wishing to return to the peaceful bliss of his unconscious state. There had been constant commotion since his mother walked in. She and another doctor, who introduced herself as Dr. Cordieh, were checking over every inch of his body, murmuring indistinctly to one another as they did so. The young man tried to find a calm place in his mind to hide from the chaos. He was holding his fear of the hospital environment at bay. He didn't care what tests he had to go through, as long as it meant that he could get out of there and see his friends. As long as he could see Jason and make sure their friendship was back on track. 

He wasn't absolutely positive, but he surmised from the heartfelt apology and the look Jason had given him before he left that all had been forgiven. He wanted more than anything to actually hear it from his best friend's mouth, but he knew that he wasn't going to be seeing any of his friends until the doctors were appeased. Or maybe he should say he wasn't going to be seeing any of his friends until one doctor, known to him as Mom, was completely satisfied that he would fully recover from his ordeal. 

_My ordeal._ He wrapped his mind around those words, trying to pull forth memories that might describe them better. _What exactly happened to me, anyway? I remember getting sick, and then…nothing. I must have gotten pretty bad for my parents to put me in the hospital._

His eyes opened and fell on his mother, who was peering over the shoulder of the nurse that was taking his vitals. Her eyes darted between the equipment and the door, presumably looking for his father. She was pale, and the bags under her eyes indicated her state of exhaustion. _She doesn't look like she's slept much. Or eaten anything really substantial. I wonder how long I've been here? No one has been kind enough to divulge anything about my condition to me. Maybe they think because I can't talk that I don't need to be informed. Stupid hospital people…_

He began to pull from his hazy memory the events that could have let him to this cold and sterile place. His idiotic fight with Jason, the horrible nightmare that brought him to the Scott house, standing under Jason's window for hours in the rain. That nice little escapade had caused him to burn with fever the very next day. _That was real smart, Oliver. Stand all night in the rain and catch your death. I may not get sick often, but I'm not invincible!_

The word "death" seemed to echo in his mind, sparking another memory. _I was fighting for my life. For my life and the lives of those I love. But who was I fighting?_ He tried desperately to remember the face of his enemy, but only saw blurred figures in his mind. Like a bolt of lighting, a face flashed. 

A sharp pain brought his mind back to the present, and he sucked in a breath. His mother and Dr. Cordieh had started moving his arms and legs. His mother looked apologetically at him. "You've been lying here for a while, baby. We have to get your circulation going again. You might feel some tingling." 

Tommy nodded with a grimace. _Tingling? She calls this tingling?_ Feeling came back so quickly into his unused limbs that if felt as if iron nails were being stuck beneath his skin. _It's not tingling when your entire body is waking up!_ He closed his eyes, trying to center his attention on anything other than his oversensitive nerves coming back to life. 

However, the memories that now flowed into his mind didn't offer much relief. For a long time he had locked away anything that had to do with his evil doppelganger, closed it up tightly in a dark corner of his mind. Now it seemed the dam had been broken, and recollections of his enemy crashed over him like waves on stone. _The Green Ranger was there. He tried to take over, to kill me and take my place. How is that possible? He was destroyed years ago…wasn't he?_

He was once again pulled out of his thoughts by a needle piercing his skin. He sucked in air through his teeth. He hated needles even more than he hated hospitals. This checkup was taking too long. _When are they going to finish? How much longer do I have to wait to see my friends? When am I going to fucking get out of this place?_ He opened his eyes and glared at his mother, hoping she would get the hint. Luckily she did, and touched the shoulder of her colleague. 

"Hillary, do you think we could finish this later? I think my son has had enough for one day. I know that you are doing a detailed checkup exclusively for my sake, and I will breathe easier when I have all the results and I know he's going to be okay. But I can't put him through any more torture. He hates hospitals enough as it is, I don't want to add to his aggravation." 

Doctor Cordieh smiled back. "Of course I understand. I'll finish this later tonight when he's asleep, and he won't even know I'm here. You should have some time with your son. I know this has been hell for you, coming so close to losing him." 

Tommy listened to this conversation with interest. _How close did they come to losing me? Damn I wish I had a voice!_

The young doctor patted Tommy's shoulder. "You're going to be just fine, Tommy." She smiled at Dr. Oliver once more and left the room, two nurses in tow. 

Tommy sighed, silently thanking God that the poking and prodding was done for a time. His mother smiled at him. "Don't look so relieved, she'll be back later to finish up. I just judged by the look you gave me that you'd had enough." She sat down on the bed next to him, smoothing his hair with her hand. "You have no idea how good it is to see your eyes open." Tommy took her hand in his, and she gave him a teary smile. "Do you think you can answer some questions for me?" 

_She has questions? Is anyone planning on telling me how the hell I ended up in a hospital bed?_ With an inward sigh he gave his mother a cooperative smile. _Hopefully after I answer her questions she'll explain what happened to me._

"Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no, okay?" He squeezed her hand once to show that he understood. "Do you feel any sharp pains anywhere?" His response was two firm squeezes. "Can you feel all of your body? Hands, fingers, toes…" One squeeze. "Good. Can you move your body?" 

He shifted in the bed, wiggling his toes and fingers, bending his knees. It felt to him like his body had a delayed reaction to the commands his brain sent out. _How do I answer this? She should have given me an option of 'I don't know'. I wonder if I can shrug my shoulders._ He shrugged slightly, and she laughed. "Well I'm glad you can do that much!" 

She jumped as the door burst open and Tom Oliver ran into the room. "Jan, Jason just called me. Is he…" His eyes drifted to the young man propped up in bed. In one long stride Tom made it to the bed and pulled his son into his arms. "Oh God, Tommy…we were so worried about you!" 

Tommy returned the hug as best he could with his limp arms. His father's grasp was gentle and warm, and it felt wonderful to be held. After a long while he was released from the bear hug. His father pulled away, and Tommy was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He had never in his life seen his father cry, and the presence of tears only further endorsed the seriousness of his illness. 

Tom wiped a tear that escaped from his eye and smiled at Tommy. "Thank God you are all right. Don't you ever scare us like that again, you understand? Never again!" The ferocity of those words did not hide the fear that Tommy read in his father's face. 

Jan took her husband's hand with a smile. "Everything has checked out so far, so I'm expecting that he will be good as new after a few weeks. It will take a little while to get the use of his vocal cords back, so we'll just have to find other ways to communicate." 

She ran her fingers once more through his hair and laid a gently kiss on his forehead. 

Tommy was getting impatient. As much as he loved his parents, he wanted to see his friends and find out what he had missed. He gave his mother a pleading glance, pointing to the group picture that sat on the bedside table. She smiled, "Are you trying to tell us to get out of your hair so you can see your friends?" 

His parents laughed at his emphatic nod. "All right, I'll go get them. They've certainly been patient enough." His father paused, picking up the picture. "You certainly have an amazing group of friends, Tommy. Not a day has gone by that they weren't here at some point, checking up on you. You're very lucky, not many people find one friend like that in their lives. You have an entire group of them." Returning the picture to it's place on the table, his father left the room. 

His mother smiled at him. "I thought you should know that Jason barely left your side." 

_What?_ He looked up at her with questioning eyes. _What does she mean, he barely left my side. Didn't he have school?_

"He was at the house when…" Her voice caught, and she paused for a second, just long enough to make Tommy even more curious. "He was there when we brought you here, and I had to resort to threats to get him to leave the hospital to eat or shower. He even slept here, right in that bed." She pointed to an empty cot in the corner. "He's been by your side the entire time." 

_This really shouldn't surprise me. After all, I wouldn't have left his side either. And now I know for sure that things are okay between the two of us. We'll work everything out and be best friends again, just like we used to be._ He ignored the small voice in his head that said it wasn't enough. 

*****

**TBC… Chapter 13 will be up soon!!!!!**


	13. Silent Reunion

**_Disclaimer:_** We don't own the Power Rangers only the lucky Saban does. Damn him!!!! We aren't out to do this for a profit of any kind. 

**_Author's Notes:_** Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews and support. As Promised we brought you Chapter 13 as fast as we could. Please keep in mind that Italics are thoughts and don't forget to review!!! 

**_Timeline:_** This is occurring directly after the last scene in Chapter 12. Enjoy!… 

**Chapter 13: Silent Reunion**

**By: Ivydraken and HazyDestiny**

Rocky anxiously paced the length of the waiting room. "When are we going to be able to see him?" 

"Dr. Oliver said she'd let us in after they're done checking him over." Jason looked around the group. "Where are Zack and Billy?" 

"Right here," Billy responded as he and Zack joined the group. "We had to pick something up." 

Zack held up a white board and a dry-erase marker. "We thought this might come in handy. You said he couldn't talk, right Jase?" 

"No, he can't. I'm not sure if he's strong enough to write either, but we'll see." Jason smiled at his two oldest friends. "That was a great idea, guys." 

"It's good to see you smiling," Zack said, putting his arm around Jason's shoulders. "And it will be good to see Tommy smiling too." 

"Mr. Oliver," Adam said, being the first to spot the man approaching them. He stood up, and the others followed his lead. "How is he doing?" 

"He seems to be just fine, Adam. So far everything has checked out, and the doctors think he's going to have a full recovery." 

"Thank God," Tanya said, and the others murmured agreement. 

"I'm sure you are all anxious to see him. Just don't get him too excited, all right?" 

"We'll do our best," Kat said. "Can we go now?" 

"Go right ahead." 

*****

Tommy's face lit up as his friends walked into the room. Kat immediately rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. "God, we were so worried!" He managed to lift his arm enough to weakly return the hug. 

"Here, brought you a present," Billy said, placing the white board on the bed. 

_Finally! Some form of communication! I should have know that Billy wouldn't let me down._ He held out his and Billy handed him the marker. Focusing all of his energy on the coordination of his hand, he wrote: THANK YOU!! 

The group laughed. "Ask us anything you want," Zack said. 

"Here, let me." Billy grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped the board clean. 

WHAT HAPPENED? Tommy wrote. 

"You got sick," Rocky replied, earning an exasperated look from Tommy. 

"I think he figured that one out, Rocko," Adam said with a laugh. He looked at Tommy. "You caught pneumonia, and it got really bad. You were really out of it - delirious and hallucinating from your fever. Then about a month ago you..." Zack laid a hand on Adam's arm, shaking his head slightly. "You went into a coma and your parents brought you here," the Green Zeo Ranger finished. 

It was blatantly obvious to Tommy that something was omitted from that story, but he chose not to comment at the moment. Instead he looked at Billy, who took the hint and wiped the board clean once more. MONDO? he wrote. 

"I knew it! Question #2!!" Rocky said exuberantly. "What did I tell you guys? First and foremost a Power Ranger!" He moved between Kat and Tanya, putting his arms around them. "I believe someone owes me an ice cream sundae!" 

"Great," Tanya said, exchanging a look with Kat. "There'll be no living with him now." 

"You're telling me," the blonde replied. "He'll be bragging about this for a month." 

Tommy joined in his friend's laughter, feeling the weight of his illness dissipate in the presence of his friends' playful banter. _Rocky always does know how to lighten the mood._

"It's been tough, but we've managed," Adam said. 

"Jason did some serious ass-kicking," Rocky added. "I actually felt sorry for the cogs!" 

At the mention of the Gold Ranger, Tommy's eyes finally met Jason's. In an instant silent apologies and forgiveness passed between them. Tommy could see the relief in that gaze, as well as all of the questions Jason was waiting to ask as soon as he had the chance. But there was something else there, something that Tommy couldn't identify, something that burned with an intensity that made his skin tingle. He wanted to look away, but it was like his eyes were locked with Jason's. For a split second everything around them disappeared, and the two of them was all that was left of the world. 

Billy's hand on his shoulder jarred Tommy back into reality. He finally tore his eyes away from Jason's. _It was just a hallucination. There is no way that Jason could ever think of me like that…is there?_ He heard his name and looked up. 

"Is there anything else we can get for you?" Billy asked. Tommy smiled and shook his head. 

"Okay, gang," Dr. Oliver said, walking into the room. "I know that you all want to spend time with Tommy, but you'll have to do that tomorrow. Now it's time for Tommy to get some sleep. So everybody out!" She looked at Jason. "That means you too, Jason." 

Kat and Tanya each kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Sweet dreams," Kat said. 

Rocky squeezed Tommy's shoulder, and Adam leaned forward to give him a hug. "We'll come by right after school tomorrow." 

Zack and Billy smiled at him. "Take care," Zack said. They turned to follow the others. 

Tommy looked toward Jason, who still held that intense gaze. Suddenly Tommy knew that he had to get an official answer to the question that had been on his mind since he woke up. Motioning Jason to come closer, he scribbled his query on the board. ARE WE OKAY? 

He held it up and was amazed to see a tear slip down Jason's cheek. Without speaking, Jason sat down on the bed, leaned forward and pulled Tommy into his arms. Tommy closed his eyes, completely surrendering to the warmth and safety of his best friend's embrace. Jason held on for a long time before reluctantly pulling away. He wiped away the few tears that had escaped down his cheeks and gave Tommy a smile. "We're better than okay. I love you, Bro. You know that, right?" 

Tommy nodded. He started to erase the white board, but Jason grabbed his hand. "You don't have to write it down. I know that you love me too." For a moment his smile seemed to fade, and Tommy thought he saw a shadow of sorrow pass over his face. But before he could make an attempt to analyze it, it was gone. 

"Okay, Mr. Scott, out!" Dr. Oliver said, shooing Jason off the bed. "Go home, get some sleep, and get your butt to school tomorrow." She held up her hand at the start of his protest. "No excuses! I am not going to let you into this room until three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Now get!" Jason gave one last wave to Tommy as he was pushed out the door. 

Dr. Oliver turned around. "Now you are going to eat something, young man, and then you are getting some sleep!" She brought a tray containing a container of jell-o and a bowl of applesauce. Picking up the bowl of applesauce, she took a spoonful and held it in front of Tommy's mouth. He gave her an exasperated look and held up his hands. "I know that you can do it yourself, but tonight you're going to let me take care of my baby. Now open up." 

With a sigh he humored her. _Man, I haven't even been awake for a full day and already I want out of here!_

*****

Tommy closed his eyes, savoring the welcome silence. He hadn't had a moment's peace since he opened his eyes. Between his mother's friends from the hospital and his father's friends from the police station he'd had a constant stream of well-wishers that lasted well into the evening. Although he appreciated the concern, he was thrilled when his mother finally put her foot down and gave him a welcome reprieve. Finally he had some time to process everything that had happened to him. 

He wasn't even one step closer to knowing the true reason for either his coma or the real details of his battle with the Green Ranger. He knew that his own stupid act of standing in the rain all night after his fight with Jason had led to his illness, but to what end? Was his combatant really nothing more than a manifestation of the infection burning its way through his body? It would be easy to explain away his green nemesis as a fevered delusion, but it seemed so much more than that to Tommy. From the detailed dreams and scattered memories he retained from his ordeal, the Green Ranger really did feel like a separate entity, a dark shadow of the Red Zeo Ranger. 

_Whoa, slow down Tommy. You're entering into the world of Psychology, a field that goes way beyond your realm of understanding. It's going to take a lot of professional insight into the human psyche to even begin to delve into the origins of my alter ego._ He sighed. _Professional insight, right. I'd love to hear a shrink's opinion on my life. "So I was kidnapped by a space witch and forced to be her evil ranger. I killed dozens of innocent people and almost destroyed the Earth before the spell was broken. Now that evil has developed its own personality and is trying to kill me." They'd lock me up before I could shut my mouth._ He laughed silently at himself. _That is, if anything came out when I opened it._

Probably the most frustrating thing that Tommy had to deal with since he woke up was his inability to speak. He had so many questions that still had not been answered. _And I need those answers before I can figure out what was real and what was delusion._

Tommy kept running through the lines that came to him in his dreams. There was one he couldn't get out of his head, something his arch nemesis had repeated over and over. _"I am you and you are me."_ For some reason that phrase repeated itself over and over in his mind. _That's what it boils down to, doesn't it? I am him and he is me. We are one and the same._

Tommy pondered that for a moment. It did make sense. For years he had been strong and healthy, able to keep his evil persona at bay without having to think about it. But when his illness weakened him it created a crack in his defenses that let the Green Ranger slip through. _It all makes sense. I get so sick that I can't fight anymore, and that sick, twisted psycho takes over. But even if that is the answer, there's so many more questions that present themselves._

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I thought I destroyed the Green Ranger. But if he was right and we are the some, why am I still here? Shouldn't I have destroyed myself when I destroyed him? I should be dead!_ Another scenario ran through his head, one that made him tense. _Maybe I didn't destroy him. Maybe I just pushed him back into my subconscious. But if that's the case, it means he might surface again. I can't let that happen!! Next time I might not be able to stop him._

He could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as his natural defenses kicked in. He drew in a few deep breaths, trying to center himself. _Just relax, Tommy. You don't even know that any of this is real! Maybe I was just creating a reality for myself in which I could combat my disease. Maybe I just needed something concrete to fight._ He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. _God, I feel like I'm going in circles! OK, I need to just stop thinking about this. Think about something positive. Think about your friends._

A smile crossed Tommy's face. His mother had regaled him with stories of the vigil his friends had kept through his coma. _I really do have the most amazing friends in the world. Not that I ever doubted their loyalty. It just feels good to have it confirmed. I like hearing that my friends never left my side._ He smiled. _I like hearing that Jason never left my side._

That was another reason he hated his inability to speak. He wanted so badly to talk to Jason, to apologize for everything. He wanted to verbalize how much Jason's friendship and support meant to him. _I need to tell him how much his presence helped me fight this illness._

Tommy wasn't stupid. He knew that he didn't have the strength to combat the Green Ranger on his own. Something tipped the scaled to favor him in the end. Actually, it would be more appropriate to say someone. _I know that it was Jason. He was there holding my hand when I was seeing those awful visions that almost undid my will to fight. He was there when I couldn't fight anymore on my own. He gave me the fortitude to win when I needed it the most. Even after all the horrible things I said, he was still by my side._

He could feel his eyelids getting heavy. All this thinking about the Green Ranger wore him out. _At least I know one thing. No matter what happens, Jason will be by my side._ He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

*****

Dr. Cordieh entered the sleeping boy's room as quietly as possible. Gently she punctured Tommy's skin, sighing in relief at the lack of reaction. She filled the vials needed, applied a band-aid and turned to check the other monitors. At the sound of sheets rustling behind her, she returned her attention to the bed. She was taken aback for a moment at the drastic change in the short time her back was turned. 

Tommy no longer lay in a relaxed sleep. His entire body had become tense, every muscle so taut that he was literally shaking. His forehead had broken into a sweat, and his eyes were moving rapidly beneath his closed lids. _I should probably wake him before he hurts himself._ Gently she shook him. "Tommy?" He didn't respond, and she shook him a little harder. "Tommy, sweetheart, wake up." 

Tommy's eyes flew open and he sat up, pushing the doctor away. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Dr. Cordieh put her hands up in a gesture of surrender, not attempting to touch the panicked patient. "Easy, Tommy. I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke quietly and soothingly. "I'm Dr. Cordieh, a friend of your mother's. We met this morning, remember?" 

The calm words broke through the panic that had taken over when he woke. _Jesus, I am going to give myself a heart attack if I don't calm down!_ Relaxing back onto the bed he took a few deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. _Relax, Tommy. She's your doctor and is not going to hurt you._ Finally pulling himself together, he gave her a small smile. 

"Don't worry, I'm all done with my tests," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Seems like you were having a pretty intense dream." 

_Intense doesn't even begin to describe it,_ Tommy thought, trying to push the disturbing images from his mind. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. _How long is this going to haunt me?_

Dr. Cordieh placed her hand on his arm. "You were trying to say something when you woke up. Is there something I could get for you?" 

_Another brilliant move, Oliver. Try to yell when you can't even whisper. Why don't you just totally kill your vocal cords?_ His throat felt raw and painful, like someone had taken a piece of sandpaper to it. He grabbed the white board that his friends had given him that morning and wrote THROAT HURTS. 

She smiled. "Well, I can certainly do something about that. I'll be right back." She walked out, returning a few moments later with a bottle of chloraseptic that looked like salvation to Tommy. He opened his mouth and let her spray the medicated mist down his throat, grimacing at the hideous taste. She laughed at his expression. "I know that it tastes awful, but I promise it will help." 

Sure enough, a few seconds later the pain subsided, leaving his throat feeling wonderfully numb. He gave the doctor a grateful smile. Wiping the white board clean, he wrote WHEN WILL I TALK? 

"It depends on you, really. It could take days, weeks, even months. Some people are never able to communicate at the level the were at before their comas." A look of panic crossed his face, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't think you need to worry about that. From what I've seen and heard, you are an exceptionally strong young man with incredible determination to survive. I'm sure you'll be speaking in no time at all." She laid her hand over his. "Just remember that it will take time. You're going to have to work at getting the muscles accustomed to use. So just be patient, okay?" 

Tommy nodded and picked up the marker once more. THANKS. 

She smiled. "No problem. Is there anything else you need?" He shook his head, and she picked up her clipboard. "Get some sleep." Dimming the lights, she walked out of the room. 

Tommy relaxed back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, but he knew sleep wasn't going to return for quite some time. He didn't mind, though. He had quite a bit to think about. Like the nightmare he just had. _Actually, more like waking up from the nightmare I just had._

The nightmare in itself was horrifying. He had been tied to a chair, forced to watch as his evil clone tortured and killed Adam and Kat. But when he awoke, it wasn't Adam or Kat he had called for. There had been one name in his mind, one name he cried out. _Jason._

_Why Jason? I mean, I know we've been through a lot together, but that was a long time ago. Why didn't I call for Adam? He's my best friend now. Hell, I entrust him with my life every day! Why wasn't he the one I automatically reached for? Why was it Jason? Why is it always Jason?_

He already knew the answer to that question. It was the same reason he spent all night in the rain under Jason's window, the same reason that he couldn't defeat the Green Ranger until Jason was at his side. It was something he had known in his heart from that fateful day the Sword of Darkness was destroyed and a handshake had made him and Jason a team. _More than a team. He's always been more than just a teammate, or a best friend. He's my soul mate. I've known that from the moment I met him._

He quickly clarified the term to himself. _Soul mates as best friends, of course._ He knew that Jason would be there for him until the end of time, as he would be there for Jason. No matter what the odds were against them, they would unite to aid each other. There was no doubt in Tommy's mind that Jason would die for him in a second. _And I would die for Jason. That's what best friends do, right?_

Tommy tried desperately to shut off the little voice in his head that was telling him that wasn't enough anymore. Lines from the conversation Jason and Zack had in his dream, or whatever happened to him while he was fighting his illness, kept running through his mind. _Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like it was a real confession. It was just a hallucination, another delusion that bastard used to torture me._ But that damn little voice wouldn't go away, and it was starting to make sense. _Why would Jason being in love with me be torture?_ He closed his eyes, picturing the broken and grieving version he had seen of his best friend. 

*****

Jason shook his head, letting out a strangled sob. "I can't breathe, Zack. I feel like I can't breathe. I never knew anything could hurt this bad. I feel like somebody ripped everything inside me out. I can't…" His voice dissolved into another sob, and he took a shaky breath before he finished his thought. "I can't do this. I just want to die. God, why can't I have died with him?" 

"Do you really think Tommy would want that? For you to give up your life as well? He loved you, Jase. He would want you to keep living, you know that." 

"Zack, why was I such an idiot? Why did I let my stupid feelings push me away from Tommy?" 

"Hey, your feelings for Tommy are not stupid," Zack admonished. "Plus, this wasn't your choice. It's not like you tried to fall in love with him." 

Jason closed his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I loved him. More than I ever thought possible. So much, that sometimes it totally scared the hell out of me." 

Zack nodded sympathetically. "You guys went through a lot together. It took a while for us to get used to him being part of the team. But you two had an instantaneous connection that was electric. We all knew that we couldn't compete with that." He smiled. "It made Billy and I really jealous at first." 

"I know. In a way he was right when he said that he was never part of my team." Jason sighed. "It was just…he was really vulnerable after his experience as the Green Ranger, and for some reason he let me in. It meant so much to me that he confided in me, that he could be honest with his emotions, even that he could cry in front of me." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I never asked him why he chose me. I mean, it's not like the rest of you didn't offer him a shoulder to lean on. Why me?" 

Zack put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I think that Tommy and you were soul mates. I mean, I know you're not like me, Jase. You've never expressed an interest in any other male, and you still quite enjoy scoping out the females. I'm 100% converted to chasing down the hunks." He smiled at Jason's small chuckle. "But the love you have for Tommy – I've never seen anything like it. In real life, anyways." 

"So where have you see it?" 

"Romeo and Juliet." 

*****

The thing that really got to Tommy was that Jason's admission of love didn't bother him. Actually, it made his heart jump to hear it. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be in love with Jason?_

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He had to come at this logically. How did he feel about Jason? Tommy racked his brain in an attempt to pull out his true feelings. _Jason is everything to me. He makes me feel strong; I can do anything if he is behind me. That's being a best friend, right? But that comment of us being Romeo and Juliet hit home. He completes me._

Tommy thought of his life before he came to Angel Grove. _I was so lost. I wasn't really even living, just existing. Then Jason came along and gave me a purpose. For the first time in my life I was a part of something. And not just the team, I was part of a friendship I never imagined possible._

Memories floated through his mind of the turbulent times he went through after Jason left for Switzerland. _I felt so lost, so alone. It was like a part of me was missing. Adam helped a bit, but he already had best friends in Rocky and Aisha. Plus, Adam wasn't Jason. No one could replace Jason._

Tommy wasn't lacking in intelligence to see the truth starting him in the face. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it. _Jason is my best friend. That's how I love him. That's all._ Sleep was starting to kick in again, Tommy could feel himself drifting off. _It's probably the drugs that they have me on. That's gotta be it. The drugs are messing with my mind._ He pulled the blanket tighter around him, snuggling into the warm cocoon of his bed. _Tomorrow I'll wake up and realize how ridiculous this all is. That I don't…I don't love…_

*****

**TBC… Chapter 14 is on it's way!!!**


	14. That's What Friends Are For

_**Disclaimer:** We own Lester. Everyone else belongs to Saban/Disney. But Lester is ours, and we claim him proudly! Long live Lester!_

**_Authors' notes:_** Thank you to everyone who has stuck with us through this story, as well as all those who are just joining us. Please review, your opinions mean a lot to us!! And remember, Lester loves you!! 

**_Timeline:_** This takes place in Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. This chapter occurs on the same day as the last two. We promise we'll move on soon – Lester swears!! 

**Chapter 14: That's What Friends Are For**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Jason lay on the floor of the tree house, staring up at the sky. He had been there for quite some time, running the events of the past few months through his mind. It had certainly been an emotional roller-coaster ride. Leaving the Peace Conference (which meant leaving Zack and Trini), moving back to Angel Grove, accepting the Gold Zeo powers, his fight with Tommy, and the devastating illness that had kept him at his best friend's side for the past month. It had been the most terrifying month of his life. 

But it was over now. Tommy was awake and on the road to recovery. Jason was free to get back to normal life – which basically meant spending all of his time catching up on schoolwork. He groaned inwardly at that thought. His teachers had been very lenient at his absence during Tommy's illness, but now he was going to have to buckle down and catch up to his classmates. 

He took a deep breath of the crisp night air. It felt so good to just relax. _I don't think I've relaxed for one second since Tommy got sick. I'm so glad I can finally breathe, knowing that everything is going to work out just fine._ But he couldn't ignore the question that had been rushing through his thoughts all day. _What now?_

For the past month his place at Tommy's side had been unquestionable. He knew that was where he had to be, and had the resolve to stay there no matter who tried to pull him away. But that was when Tommy was comatose. Now he was conscious. In a few weeks he'd be out of the hospital and back on his feet. Jason sighed. _Where do I stand then? He has this amazing relationship with his teammates, something I'm not part of. He's got a shoulder to lean on and a sparring partner in Adam. He even has Rocky as a personal chef! Does he even need me in his life?_

He allowed himself a moment of misery, then mentally slapped himself. "Snap out of it!" he said aloud. "This is not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Tommy's okay now, and that's all that matters. I'm satisfied just seeing him healthy." 

A shout came from the base of the latter. "Jase! You up there?" 

Jason smiled. "What's the password?" he yelled back. 

Two voices answered him. "Snuffle-upagus!" 

A moment later Billy poked his head through the trap door and looked around. "You're alone? We thought we heard talking up here." 

"Just talking to myself," Jason replied. 

Zack pulled himself up. "Jason, we've talked about this. You're too old for an imaginary friend. You have to let Lester go." 

Jason laughed. "I would, but you're sitting on him." 

"Am I?" Zack said with a mischievous grin. "So Lester, is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just…" 

Jason interrupted him. "I do not need to hear your sexual fantasies about my imaginary friend!" 

Billy shook his head, his voice filled with laughter. "You two need help. Serious psychological help." 

"Come on, Billy. You can join us. You, me and Lester will have a little party," Zack said suggestively. 

"MY EARS!" Jason yelled, covering his ears with his hands. "I'm deaf! I'll never hear again!" He dropped to the floor. "Oh, the tragedy! And so young!" 

Billy and Zack were doubled over with laughter, and Jason joined them. When they finally calmed down enough to talk, Jason looked at them. "So how did you find me? It's been a long time since we hung out here." 

Zack grinned. "Seems you're not the only one who still uses this old house." 

Jason smiled. "Is that why I found a test tube set on the floor?" 

Billy shrugged. "I started coming here quite a bit after Kimberly left. It…" He paused and looked around. "I don't really know how to explain it. I guess it made me miss you guys less." 

"Aww!" Zack said, grabbing Billy and planting a big kiss on his cheek. 

The blonde laughed and pushed him away. "In fact, I think I still have a few supplies lying around." He directed the beam of his flashlight into a dark corner, revealing a hurricane lantern. He grabbed it, pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. A soft glow filled the tree house, and Billy grinned at his comrades. "Just like old times." 

"Right down to Billy being the one who's always prepared," Zack added, earning a laugh from his friends. 

"We did have a lot of great times in this place," Jason said with a nostalgic smile. 

"Remember when we stole Kim's training bra and used it as a flag?" Zack said with a grin. 

Jason laughed. "Do I ever. She wouldn't talk to us for a week!" 

"How about the time we made vanilla cake for them, but used salt instead of sugar?" Billy chuckled. "I still have the picture of their faces!" 

Jason grinned. "They got us back good for that one. Remember the "Indian Ceremony" they put on for us?" 

"Oh yeah," Zack replied. "That war paint stayed on for a week!" 

"And Jason had to go to his cousin's wedding with red and blue stripes on his face!" Billy wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. 

"My mom was so mad!" Jason leaned against the wall, catching his breath. 

Zack looked up at the sky. "And then there was that fateful day when Bulk wanted to show off his father's flare gun." 

"We were so lucky that it was raining that day. If it had been dry the entire tree may have burned down," Billy commented. 

"I just remember that as one of the few times I've seen Trini get really mad. The rain ruined all of her sketches and paintings. I thought she was going to push Bulk out of the window!" Jason snickered. "He was so scared that he avoided her for a month!" 

The three boys fell silent, soaking in the memories held by the walls surrounding them. A warm blanket of friendship filled the small house. Billy was the one to finally speak, his voice subdued. "I remember sleeping here when my mom got really sick. I hated hearing her coughing at night." 

"It was summertime, and my mom would make us lemonade and peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches," Jason added. 

"Trini would make brownies. Double fudge brownies." Zack smiled. "She did the same thing when we crashed here with Kim when her parents were fighting." 

"We've been through a lot together in this old house," Jason remarked. 

Zack laughed softly. "Hell, we've been a lot together period." He put an arm around each of his friends. "You guys know I love you, right?" 

Billy and Jason smiled. "We love you too," Billy said. His smile widened to a grin. "And see how secure we are in our masculinity to say that!" 

"What masculinity?" Jason asked. "Zack's got more estrogen than Xena, Warrior Princess!" The former Black Ranger punched him in the arm, and Jason laughed. "You know I'm kidding." His smile faded a bit. "Seriously, though, what brings you guys here? I know you didn't just stop by to reminisce." 

"What, we can't just come here to enjoy your company?" Zack asked sweetly. 

"Not after the ordeal we've been through you can't," Jason answered. "What's up?" 

"We just wanted to see how you were doing," Billy said. 

"I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? Tommy's awake and he's going to be okay. Everything's fine now. Things can go back to normal." He avoided looking at his friends. 

"What's your definition of 'normal', Jase?" Billy asked. 

Jason shrugged. "Tommy will get out of the hospital, come back to school, be a ranger again – you know, normal." 

"And where do you fit into Tommy's 'normal' life?" Zack asked. There was a long pause as he waited for Jason's answer. It didn't come. "That's what I thought." 

Jason sighed. "I know what you're going to say, Zack. And my answer is still no." 

"Jase, come on. You have to talk to him!" Zack pleaded. 

"And say what? 'Glad you're feeling better, Tommy. Just thought you should know I've decided that I'm gay and I want you to be my boyfriend.' This is followed by a passionate kiss and happily ever after, right?" Jason scoffed. "He'd never speak to me again!" 

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Zack said. 

"I don't care how you want me to say it! That's crossing the line, and I am not doing it. I value Tommy's friendship way too much." He looked at Billy. "You know what I'm saying, right? It's just a bad idea!" 

"Sorry Jase. I gotta go with Zack on this one." 

Jason looked at him in shock. "Great! Now you're both ganging up on me!" 

"We're not trying to gang up on you," Billy explained. "We just want to see you happy." 

"How is losing my best friend going to make me happy?" 

"How can you be happy when all you can concentrate on is hiding how you really feel?" Zack challenged. "What kind of a life is that?" 

"A life with Tommy in it! That's all I want!" 

Zack let out a grunt of frustration. "That's not what you want! You can't want to spend the rest of your life lying to him!" 

"He needs to know how you feel," Billy interjected. "I think we've all learned that life is too fragile to leave things unsaid." 

"How are you not getting this?" Jason yelled. "If I tell him, I'll lose him. I can't lose Tommy!" 

"You almost did! Or are you forgetting that he died in your arms?!" Zack hollered. 

"Forgetting?" Jason rose to his feet. "How could I forget? You don't think I remember how it felt to hear his breathing stop? You don't think I remember holding his body? You don't think that haunts me every time I close my eyes?" Tears began to stream down his face. "Do you honestly think I've forgotten how much I begged to go with him? How when his heart stopped, mine shattered?" He dropped to his knees, sobbing. "I just want to be with him. That's all I've ever wanted. I just want Tommy." 

Zack and Billy wrapped their arms around their anguished friend. "Let it out, Jase," Zack said, gently rubbing Jason's back. "You don't have to be strong anymore. Not for us." 

"I was so scared," Jason said, his speech interrupted by sobs. "I thought…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. 

"We all thought that," Billy said. "But now we can rest easy knowing that Tommy's going to be okay." Jason nodded, still shaking in his friends' arms. 

"We'll get through this," Zack said. We'll get through this the same way we've gotten through everything else – together." 

Jason took a deep breath, calming himself. "What would I do without you guys?" 

Billy squeezed his hand. "You'll never have to find out." 

"Now about Tommy, don't you…" Zack began, but Billy cut him off. 

"Look, we've all had a very long, very emotional day. Let's get some sleep, and we can finish this conversation tomorrow." 

"Good idea." Jason threw a grateful smile in Billy's direction. "Lets head home." 

"Or we could just sleep here," Billy said. Leaning back, he grabbed a handle on the wall and pulled it open. 

"When did you build that?" Zack asked with a laugh. 

Billy shrugged. "I needed someplace to keep my experiments. But I also have…" He pulled two sleeping bags, a few blankets and some pillows." 

Jason shook his head, a smile on his face. "You are the ultimate boy scout." 

"That's not all." He pulled a Bunsen Burner from the space, followed by a large beaker, a gallon of water, and a metal canister. "Anyone want some hot chocolate?" 

Jason and Zack couldn't help but laugh. "I take it back, Billy," Jason said. "You put boy scouts to shame." 

"We should get some sleep," Zack commented, looking at his watch. "It's almost one – we have to be at school in six hours." 

Silently the boys spread out the sleeping bags and pulled blankets over them." As they stared up at the stars, Jason found himself smiling. _I really do have the greatest friends in the world._ "Thanks guys." 

"Anytime," Billy said sleepily. 

"What he said." Zack yawned. "Night." 

Jason closed his eyes. _Good night, Tommy._ That was the last thought he had as he drifted off to sleep. 

*****

**TBC…. Chapter 15 will be written soon… Thanks for being so Patient!!!**


	15. Revelations of the HeartLife Never Goes ...

_**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Saban/Disney. We have no rights of ownership to these characters. No profit of any kind was made in the writing of this story. _

**Authors' notes: **Once again we'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and supporting us during the long and winding road of this story, especially through the time we've taken to process the surprises at every bend. Thanks also to you who are just joining us - please review and let us know what you think, your opinions mean a lot to us! We'll do our best to come out with the next chapter quickly, because we know we'll be dead if we don't! Heehee! 

(Note from Destiny: An extra thank you to everyone for their patience at my inactivity during my relocation, especially my darling co-author Ivy. I don't know how you put up with me babe, but I'm glad that you do!) 

**Timeline: **This takes place in Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. This chapter occurs four days after Chapter 14. 

**Chapter 15: Revelations of the Heart/Life Never Goes Your Way**

**By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Tommy let out a growl of frustration as he rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time. He'd finally gotten some solitude, and he just wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't his body position that was keeping him awake. It was the questions that weighed on his mind, and more importantly, his heart. 

It had been four days since he first opened his eyes, and already he wanted to kill someone. His mother had ordered every conceivable test administered for proof that he would be fine. It wasn't that he didn't understand her reasons for all these tests, he knew very well how much his illness had scared her. However, enough was enough as far as Tommy was concerned. Over the last couple of days he had been poked and prodded more than he'd been in his entire life, and it was pushing him to the limits of complete frustration. 

Oh, he knew he was getting special treatment. Between his mother's high position at the hospital and his new label as the "Miracle Boy" he was getting completely pampered by the hospital staff. He was constantly getting slipped extra deserts (if he never saw another bowl of Jell-o in his life it would be too soon) or fluffier pillows. Plus, his friends were pretty much allowed to visit with him at their leisure, unrestricted by visiting hours. But no matter how much royal treatment he received, Tommy was still yearning for freedom outside of the hospital world of starched sheets and white walls. 

Of course, there were still mysteries to figure out, which did occupy some of his time. He was no closer to figuring out the Green Ranger's appearance, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get past it until he had some more details about his illness. He had tried to get some answers from his mother, but every time he probed her with questions she would get a really strange look on her face, almost as if she was on the verge of tears, and change the subject. His father was the same way, which was really strange for Tommy. He'd never seen the strong Thomas Oliver so emotional before. _I wasn't that close to dying, was I?_ He sighed._How am I supposed to solve the mystery of my internal battle if I don't know anything about the external struggle it caused? I guess I'll just have to talk to someone else._

One complete relief was that he actually could talk to someone else. After two days of protest his vocal cords had started working again. At least now he could communicate without the stupid white board. The short time he had spent being mute had made Tommy swear never to take the ability to speak for granted again. _Now all I need to do is get some time with the person I want to speak to._

Jason was the other source of aggravation that completely frustrated Tommy's already riled nerves. Not once did his best friend separate himself from the large group of people that visited the hospital each day. He was always the last one to enter the room and the first one to leave, making it impossible for Tommy to talk to him one on one. _Not like he talks to me with anyone else around either._

That was the main annoyance. Not once since the day that Tommy awoke had Jason spoken to him. Oh sure, he'd contribute to the conversation, but his comments were always directed to Zack, Billy or one of the other rangers. The rest of the time he just sat at the back of the room, staring at Tommy. Occasionally a smile would grace his lips, which was even more maddening. The Red Zeo Ranger found himself caught between wanting to hug his best friend and wanting to throttle him. _Although the latter is sounding better every day._

Tommy could feel his emotions spiraling out of control. He knew the only way that he could slow down the emotional roller coaster was to actually sit Jason down at talk with him, but the Gold Ranger never gave him the chance. The one thing that Tommy knew for certain was that Jason was the single most important person in his life and he never wanted to lose him. Which was exactly what he felt was happening with Jason's aloof behavior. 

Tommy finally decided to abandon his futile efforts to sleep. Against the advice of his many doctors he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He knew his mother would kill him if she saw him out of bed. According to the hospital staff he shouldn't be walking around on his own until after he started physical therapy, but he felt fine. Actually, he was quite surprised at how good he felt considering the circumstances. It wasn't like he could run a marathon or anything, but he wished his mother would have a little more confidence in him. He was the "Miracle Boy," after all. He had survived an illness that should have killed him, and woken up from a coma that should have left him a vegetable for the rest of his life. He had shown everyone that he was much stronger than the normal person, but that made no difference in keeping his pestering mother at bay. "Stupid hospital," he whispered. 

He moved across the room to the window and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. It was a full moon, and the silvery light gave Angel Grove an air of peaceful serenity. Tommy took a calming breath, letting the illuminating effect soothe the battle between his heart and mind. _Why am I finding this so hard to figure out? I just want to know for once and for all where my heart stands!_

Currently his heart felt empty. He needed Jason now more than ever, but it seemed that Jason preferred to stay just out of reach. _I just don't get it! He was so happy to see me awake! He said that everything was okay between us. But if all that happened is forgiven, shouldn't we be best friends again? Why is he avoiding me? His actions over the last week are proof that not all has been forgotten..._

That was another thing that confused the hell out of Tommy. Jason's actions were completely contradictory. His mother had said that Jason had been a mess while he was in the coma. More than one nurse had commented to him about the boy that never left his side. Yet now that he was awake, Jason showed no interest in working on the relationship between them. Tommy could feel Jason slipping away, and if he didn't do something soon that friendship would be lost. 

Groaning the Red Zeo Ranger moved back to his bed before he fell asleep standing up. _Oh, that would be great. Mom walks in with breakfast and finds me asleep leaning against the window. I'm sure she'd be just thrilled at that, and I've put her through enough already._

He slipped under the cool sheets, his mind returning to the subject of his feelings for Jason. _Am I really all that confused? Or is it that I'm just too afraid to face the truth? Do I already know the truth?_

He ran a frustrated hand through his long locks of hair as he admitted the answer to himself. The truth was staring him in the face, imprinting itself onto his heart. But if he allowed himself to accept that truth, where would it put him? It wasn't like Jason would ever feel the same way, and it would leave Tommy with an even bigger loss than he had to deal with now. Acknowledging his love would only hurt him in the end. However, he also knew that he couldn't hide from it forever. 

"Damn it!" He put his hands over his ears, as if he was trying to shut out the voice that recognized his true feelings. But he couldn't shut out the voice coming from his heart. _Great, Tommy. You just admitted it. You're in love with your best friend and he is never going to feel the same way back. You just put yourself in the worst position you could be in - desiring something that you can never have._

There was no way to hide anymore. The realization sunk in fully. He was in love with Jason Lee Scott. Even though he knew that nothing would ever come of it, in a way he felt revived. He had finally accepted the truth. Now he could hold that in his heart and try to find contentment in the best friendship already acquired. _Hopefully once again he'll take his place as my brother..._

Tommy tried to ignore the hurt flowing through his heart. It was something he'd have to get used to, and he knew that. He could never turn off his love, but he could convert it into a strong, brotherly relationship. "You can't go back," he mumbled into the darkness. His eyes started to close on their own accord, and he finally succumbed to the exhaustion of the day. He slipped into sleep with a smile, dreams of Jason dancing in his head.

* * *

The next morning his mother came into the room and set down a tray quite loudly, jolting Tommy awake. "Morning sleepyhead! It's time for breakfast and then you're off to physical therapy." 

Tommy glanced at the unappetizing tray. The eggs were runny, the bacon was black and the oatmeal looked like paste. He threw his mother a disgusted look, and she laughed. "Come on, baby, it's not that bad!" 

Picking up the plastic fork he shoveled the distasteful meal down his throat. His stomach gave a grumble of protest, resulting in a loud burp. "Honestly, Mom, how you people can even call this sustenance is beyond me. They must give all the good stuff to the staff, because this is the nastiest food I've ever eaten. And I've had Adam's cooking, so that's saying a lot." He tried to quiet his objecting stomach with a sip of coffee, and grimaced as the acidic liquid burned his throat. "This food will be the thing that kills me, I just know it." 

A strange expression crossed his mother's face, but it was gone in a second. _There it goes again. What is that about?_ Before he could ask her, there was a knock on the door and the biggest man Tommy had ever seen walked through the door. He could have easily been a linebacker, and looked as if he should be wearing a helmet and pads instead of nurse's scrubs. At second glance Tommy noticed he was pushing a wheelchair. "Your chariot is here," the man announced, with a big smile on his face. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. _My chariot? Please._ But for his mother's sake he plastered a smile on his face. 

Jan seemed grateful for the intrusion, and she walked over and shook the man's hand. "Tommy, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is my son Tommy." 

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. I hear you're quite the miracle kid!" 

_Yeah, cause I haven't heard that a million times._ But Tommy just shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." 

"Ready to go for a ride?" Kevin asked with a grin. "I promise I won't drop you!" 

"Kevin is going to be helping out the physical therapist and make sure all your joints and muscles are working correctly," Jan explained. 

"Can't walk until you crawl, that's what I always say!" Kevin interjected cheerfully. 

Tommy sighed internally. _Great, just what I need. Someone perpetually cheerful. I wonder if his cheeks hurt from smiling like that all the time?_ He started to rise from his bed, and his mother and Kevin quickly moved to support him. _I'm not an invalid!_ he screamed in his head, but didn't say a word. _No sense in getting the monster unhappy. Then I may never get out of here. Hopefully if I appease Mom and do what I'm told I'll be rewarded with escape and freedom._

"All set?" Kevin asked, making sure Tommy's feet were supported. "Great! Get ready for the ride of your life!" He looked over at Jan. "No worries, Dr. O! He's in good hands!" 

As Tommy was wheeled down the hall he began to think that maybe he wouldn't last long enough for the food to kill him. The optimism was going to kill him first. _If I don't kill one of them!_

"Time for a little lift," Kevin said as they moved into the elevator. "Hope you're ready for a pick-me-up!" He chuckled at his own joke, and Tommy closed his eyes. 

_This is going to be a really long morning._

* * *

Tommy's salvation came that afternoon in the form of his friends. He smiled his first real smile of the day as they walked into the room. "Man it's good to see you guys!" 

"Rough day?" Rocky asked with a sympathetic smile. 

"You have no idea." 

Adam, Rocky and Kat settled themselves in chairs on the left side of the bed. Zack, Tommy and Billy pushed themselves onto the empty bed on the right. Jason sat on the windowsill, the farthest seat away from Tommy. Tommy felt a flash of annoyance run through him. _Gee, Jase, if you don't want to be near me, why are you even bothering to come and visit?_

Adam thankfully interrupted his thoughts. "I brought a book for you to read to keep your mind off being in the hospital. I hope you like Tom Clancy." 

Tommy accepted the book and placed it on his side table. "Thanks, Adam. I appreciate anything that can help me forget where I'm located. Of course, if it's a murder mystery or a thriller it just might give me some ideas on how to escape my prison." He gave his friends the most evil smile he could manage. 

Kat laughed. "Uh-oh, I know that smile. You're planning on taking out the entire staff, aren't you? I bet at this point you're just about ready to get rid of your mother so you could be free." 

"Just about? I'm past ready. I swear I'm gonna kill someone before I get out of this hell hole." He related the events of the morning to the group; happy to laugh with his friends over something that seemed so annoying a few hours ago. 

But even as he laughed and joked with his friends his attention was straying to the Gold Ranger seated on the windowsill. Jason had a smile on his face, but seemed completely oblivious to Tommy's probing glances. _Fine Jason, have it your way. I'll just talk to the others and completely ignore your presence as you're doing to me._ He turned his presence back to the others, who were still joking about his evil escape plan. 

"You can be like the Terminator," Rocky said. "Anyone who gets in your way gets blown up!" 

Tanya groaned. "Only you, Rocky. Only you could turn Tommy into Arnold Schwarzenegger." 

"What?" Rocky said innocently. "He's cool!" He dropped into an overdramatic accent. "I'll be back!" As a result he got pelted with balled up tissues. 

Tommy laughed. "So who else brought presents?" 

"Well since you've been so good, Santa brought a treat!" With a flourish Rocky pulled out a foil-covered plate and placed it in front of Tommy with a fork. As he peeled off the foil a mouth-watering aroma filled the room. 

"You brought me lasagna?" Tommy sat up. "Rocky, I love you!" He took a bite and let the tantalizing taste linger on his tongue. "God, after being tortured with hospital food this is heaven!" He quickly stuffed his mouth again. "I swear I would marry you just to have you cook for me for the rest of my life!" 

Rocky grinned. "I do what I can." 

Tanya giggled suddenly, and the group looked at her. "What's so funny?" Adam asked. 

She laughed again. "I'm just picturing the wedding of Santa and the Terminator." At the mental image the group cracked up, the laughter lasting several minutes. 

Tommy noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jason was grinning in his direction. When his eyes met Tommy's his grin widened, and he winked. _Well at least I know he isn't playing the indifferent game anymore. God, I just want to punch him! _He took a calming breath. _Okay Tommy, it's quite obvious that somehow you fucked up. But how the hell am I supposed to fix it if he won't even talk to me?_ Even amidst the gaiety of his friends Tommy felt a sharp pain shoot through his heart. He worked very hard to keep a smile on his face. _Must keep the mask on. I can't let them know that this is killing me. Hell, I just admitted that I was in love with him; it's probably going to be awkward for a while._ With much effort he turned his attention back to the conversation. 

Zack pulled a magazine out of his backpack, and a glance at the cover caused Billy to let out a choked laugh. "Jesus, Zack! Are you trying to give Tommy a heart attack?" He grabbed the magazine and showed the cover to the group. 

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, even as his hands broke into a sweat. "Very funny, Zack. Playgirl?" Inside his heart was pumping a mile a minute. _Does Zack know? Does he even have an inkling as to what I'm feeling for Jason? No, he couldn't...could he?_

Zack shrugged. "It always makes me feel better. I was trying to share the love." He grinned evilly. "If you don't want it I'd be happy to take it off your hands." 

Tommy gave him the most nonchalant smile he could manage. _Calm down, you're only making things worse for yourself._ He handed the magazine back to Zack. _You just need to stop thinking about Jason right now. _

Another glance at the object of his affection showed Jason to be once again avoiding his eyes. _God, Jase, I could just hit you! Or how about I just kick you really hard? I may be weak, but I'm not an invalid. I'll just kick your ass, how would that feel? It would sure as hell make me feel better._

"Well, I brought some real entertainment," Kat said, holding up a VHS tape. "For some high flying fun." 

"All right, 'Top Gun!' One of my favorite movies of all time!" Rocky said exuberantly. "I feel the need..." 

Adam joined in with a grin. "The need for speed!" 

"Awesome, Kat." Tommy smiled. "All we get here is public television, and there's never anything good on." 

"Well I thought you guys could enjoy the action and Tanya and I could enjoy Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer," she replied with a laugh. 

The rest of the afternoon flew by as they laughed and joked throughout the movie. Whenever possible Tommy would sneak glances at Jason, but the Gold Ranger never took his eyes off the screen. By the end of the movie Tommy was just dying for something to punch. _This has got to be one of this most agonizing, aggravating and annoying days of my life._ He looked over at Zack. _I really need to talk to someone, and Zack is the best person I can think of. Hopefully talking to his other best friend won't signal to Jase that we're talking about him._

Around 6:00 his friends started to gather their things. "Sorry we have to go, Tommy, but dinner calls," Rocky explained. 

Tommy laughed. "Don't worry, Rock. I wouldn't ask you to give up a good meal, even for me." 

"Are you kidding?" Adam said with a grin. "You couldn't make Rocky give up a meal. I think he'd trade me in for food, and I've been his best friend since we were 2!" 

"Well a man needs to eat!" Rocky protested, soliciting laughter from the rest of the group. 

Kat leaned over and kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. We'll see you tomorrow." 

Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Billy all gave him hugs. From Jason he got a handshake and a, "Get well soon, Bro." After that it seemed that Jason couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Tommy closed his eyes, holding back a scream of frustration. 

Conveniently enough Zack was the last to say his goodbyes. The former Black Ranger gave Tommy a huge hug before he turned to leave. Tommy halted his friend with a hand on his arm. "Zack, could you stay a bit by any chance? I really need to talk to you." 

"Sure, Tommy." Zack sat down again and looked at Tommy with probing eyes. "What's up?"

* * *

_**To be continued... **(Please don't kill us!!)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Saban/Disney. Although we feel like these characters are our own, it was not our great minds who created them. We offer our deepest thanks for the loan! No profit of any kind was made in the writing of this story. _

_**Authors' notes: **We want to thank everyone for their patience! We know it's been a long time since we updated, but school's a bitch, and sadly takes up most of our time! But Hey Ivy is on her way to becoming a fabulous lawyer, and Hazy is on the path to become the best minister ever! Sorry this one is short, but we'll try to crank the next chapter out faster. Please remember to review - your opinions mean a lot to us! _

_**Timeline: **This takes place in Zeo, shortly after Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. _

**Chapter 16: Intervention  
By: IvyDraken and Hazydestiny**

Zack sighed inwardly as he sat in the hospital room, his attention on the various looks that passed between Jason and Tommy. Jason was doing his best to concentrate on anything but Tommy, and the looks Tommy kept shooting at Jason were breaking Zack's heart. _I wish there was a way that I could make Jason talk to him! Poor Tommy doesn't understand what's going on. God dammit, Jase!_

He knew how it felt to be in love with someone who didn't return his affections. Hell, at one point he was sure that he was in love with Jason! But he never let that affect their friendship, and for a long time Jason had no idea that he had ever harbored ideas about the two of them as a couple. _Tommy's been through enough as it is. He shouldn't have to deal with losing one of his best friends._

After the ordeal that they'd been through, Zack was certain that Jason was going to make sure to re-establish his friendship with Tommy. But Jason's actions were completely contrary to those expectations. Even though he visited the hospital daily with the rest of them, Jason had completely pulled away from Tommy.

He barely even spoke to him while they were all together, and spent quite a bit of time deliberately ignoring him. It was also fairly obvious to Zack that this was killing Tommy, as much as he tried not to show it. So it came as no surprise when Tommy laid his hand on Zack's arm as they were leaving. "Zack, could you stay a bit by any chance? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, Tommy." Zack looked at Rocky. "I'll meet you guys outside, okay?" Rocky nodded, closing the door behind him.

Zack sat down again in the chair next to bed and looked at Tommy with probing eyes. "What's up?"

Tommy didn't answer right away, he was biting back a scream of frustration as he watched Jason's fast retreating figure. He had just dealt with another afternoon of Jason not even looking in his direction or speaking more than two words in relation to anything he had said. It was unbelievably maddening to have no idea what happened to him and the one person he wanted to talk to more than anyone was acting like he didn't exist.

He needed answers, and if his so-called best friend wouldn't give them to him then he needed to talk to someone else who would know what was going on. _I can count on Zack to tell me what the hell was going on. He'll also be the best person to let me know if my chances of reconciliation with Jase are good or possibly never going to happen. I just hope he can clear the mess of confusion that's taken over my mind. _

He waited until everyone else had left the room before he looked at Zack with pleading eyes. "Before I ask you anything, I want you to promise to be straight with me. I am so sick of everyone in this hospital walking on eggshells around me."

Zack smiled at him, "I'll do the best I can."

Tommy felt like jumping for joy, but kept his countenance calm. _Finally, some answers!_ He was so anxious to know the truth that hundreds of questions flowed through his mind, and it took him a few moments to calm the chaotic whirlwind to get the needed words out. "What happened? I mean, what really happened to me? And why won't anyone talk about it? My mom's been avoiding my questions for days. It's like I died or something!"

Zack saw no reason to bullshit. "That's because you did."

The straightforward response shocked Tommy into silence for a few seconds as he tried to digest this new information. "I...what?"

"You died. For nearly two minutes," Zack further clarified.

_I died? Really, truly died? Holy shit!_ Slowly the reasons behind the childlike treatment he had received ever since he woke up in this God-forsaken hospital began to sink in. "Aw, man," he muttered to himself. "No wonder why Mom's been acting so weird."

"She blamed herself for not getting you to the hospital sooner," Zack explained. He didn't feel the need to go into greater detail; that while Tommy was in his coma she refused to look any of them in the eye. _That's for her to discuss with Tommy._

"She knows how much I hate hospitals." Tommy braced himself for the story. _Do I really want to know this?_ He imagined the reaction he would have if one of his friends died, and knew the story would probably be extremely emotional. It would have deeply affected him to the very core of his existence for many years to come. However, his curiosity overwhelmed his caution. "What exactly happened? Was I conscious? Did I say anything?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know. The only person who can answer that is Jason."

"Jason?" Tommy wanted to scream. _Why is it that all of my questions lead me back to the one person who is not speaking to me? Out of all people..._ The thought made him pause. Out of all people, why would Jason be the one who knew the details? Why not his parents? Weren't they around too? He looked curiously at Zack. "Why only Jason?"

"He was the only one there when it happened." Zack leaned forward in his chair. "Tommy, you died in Jason's arms."

_In his arms?_ Tommy was silent again as a memory flashed through his mind. _I felt like my strength was renewed, like someone was there in that darkness with me. Like Jason was with me._ He wasn't sure what to think now. Zack had confirmed what he'd been hearing since he woke up; that Jason had been at his side throughout this entire ordeal. However, this new information added a whole new level to the story. As a ranger, Tommy had often dealt with nightmares of one of his friends dying in his arms. To actually have it come true in reality; he couldn't even imagine.

Zack knew exactly what was running through Tommy's mind. Shock, horror, and the realization that the worst fear of any Power Ranger had come to pass. He also felt the urgency to make his point before those emotions began to fuel his anger and frustration. "I know that a lot of this might not make sense, with the way Jason's been acting. But seeing you die tore him up inside, Tommy. He was a wreck."

"A wreck?" Tommy repeated quietly. "What do you mean?" He tried to hold onto the anger that was slowly morphing into concern for his best friend. _I don't care if he was distraught or torn up or anything else! It still doesn't give him the right to treat me like shit!_

"He stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and even stopped talking period. I tried to get him to open up, but he ignored me. He ignored everyone. He just sat by your side, day and night. It scared the hell out of me, out of all of us! I thought..." Zack's voice caught as the fears he'd had for his best friend raced through his mind again.

It had been a harrowing ordeal for all the rangers, coping with the predicted death of their best friend and leader, and dealing with the practically comatose Gold Ranger as well. But it was seeing Jason being torn apart by Tommy's illness that weighed most heavily on himself, Billy, Trini and Kimberly. Jason had always been the strength of the group, and seeing him slowly wasting away had been excruciating. _God Tommy, I wish I could take you back in time and show you. One look at him and you'd never question his love again._

Tommy waited for Zack to continue. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming next, and the very idea of it pierced his heart. _That can't be right. Jason would never hurt himself. Especially not because of me..._ He looked expectantly at Zack, "You thought what?"

Zack looked at him, his dark eyes serious. "I thought for sure that if you died, he was going to die with you."

Tommy didn't reply. The pain and fear in Zack's eyes said it all. _I wasn't imagining it. Jason was with me the whole time and it would have even continued in death._ He saw Jason's face in his mind, and felt the bond he'd always shared with his best friend once again present. For a moment he allowed the safety and comfort to wash over him.

However, that still didn't explain Jason's recent behavior. As happy as learning all this information made him, he was no closer to understanding why Jason was ignoring him now. He felt his frustration returning with resounding force. _Everything I've learned only cements in my mind how much I need him in my life! I need him so much..._ He looked at Zack. "I just wish he would talk to me."

Zack sighed. "I know. I wish he would too. But he's too scared to do anything right now."

"Scared of what?" Tommy wondered.

Zack wished more than anything that he could answer truthfully. _Scared you'll see just how deeply he loves you. Scared that you'll pull away if you learn the truth._ However, his reply gave away none of that. "He's scared of losing you again. If he keeps his distance then he doesn't have to risk that."

"I just..." Tommy took a deep breath to calm the anxiety that surfaced when his mind centered on his tribulation. "I'm scared too, Zack. I'll admit to that. I'm not sure exactly what happened to me; I'm still only getting bits and pieces. But I do know it was bad. Really bad. And it all started with that stupid fight that Jase and I had." He looked at Zack. "Do you know how I got sick?"

"I've wondered," Zack replied. "We all did. It's the first time any of us have seen you with any kind of illness."

"Well I'm usually not stupid enough to stand out in the rain for hours."

Zack looked at him curiously. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I had a nightmare. A really bad nightmare, about the Green Ranger, which is something I hadn't had in a really long time. So I did what I always do after those nightmares, went to talk to Jason. Only when I got to his house I wasn't sure he would want to talk to me because of that fight, and I didn't want to go back home because I was still freaked. So I ended up standing outside his house in the rain all night long."

"You're kidding," Zack replied. "That's how you got sick? Standing under Jason's window?" He looked away so that Tommy wouldn't see the small smile on his face. _I don't want to seem insensitive, but that's so Romeo & Juliet!_

Tommy nodded, "Pretty idiotic, I know. But...there was more to what happened than just illness."

Zack's gaze moved back to Tommy's face. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain." Tommy sighed. "I was battling myself, the worst part of myself. I don't know if it was the Green Ranger in flesh or if that was just a manifestation of all of the things I hate about myself. Whatever it was, it was a life or death battle. And even though I don't remember much, I do know the whole time I just wanted Jason to come and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I needed him there with me, at my side. I still do." _I need him to hold me tight in those strong arms of his, just like he used to do in the old days._

Zack smiled. "He needs you too, Tommy. We just need to make him realize just how much he needs you." _And make you realize how perfect you are for each other._

"How? I'd chase him down and corner him, but I'm kinda stuck here." Tommy sighed, closing his eyes. "Why can't things be like they used to be? I miss the days when Jase and I were best friends without question. Now everything's so complicated; so full of tension and loss."

"That's because yours and Jason's relationship is very convoluted. You're been through things together that most people our age can't even imagine. That gives a real depth to your friendship, to all our friendships. It's gonna take time and patience to work it out, and it won't be easy." Zack gave him a reassuring smile. "Matters of the heart never are."

The sharp look he got from Tommy was very telling that he had struck a chord in a highly sensitive area. The reaction made Zack pause for a moment. Could it be? Could Jason's feelings actually be reciprocated by the Red Ranger? His smile broadened a bit. _Well, what do you know? There may be hope for these two after all!_ He patted Tommy's shoulder. "Just be patient."

"Patience is not one of my strong suits," Tommy said begrudgingly. "I just want things to go back to how they used to be." _And I wouldn't mind a few extra perks...Stop it, Tommy! It's never going to happen._

Zack decided this was a perfect time to test his theory. "Do you? Is that really what you want? The same relationship you had before we went to Switzerland?" Zack kept his eyes glued to Tommy's face, watching for any type of reaction. "Or do you want something deeper?"

Tommy felt a wave of panic flood through him. _Oh God, he knows! How can he know? Did I say something to insinuate that my feelings for Jason run deeper than friendship?_ He ran through the conversation in his mind. _No, I didn't say anything! Okay Tommy, just calm down. He can't possibly know._ He took a deep breath. "Deeper? What do you mean?"

Zack already had his answer. From the mixture of panic, longing, and pain in Tommy's eyes he was pretty sure it was safe to make the assumption that Jason wasn't the only one dealing with conflicting emotions. But the deer-in-the-headlights look Tommy was giving him told him that now was not the time to open Pandora's Box. "We've all grown up a lot since then. It would be perfectly natural to want a more mature friendship than you used to have." He concealed a smile as his companion visibly relaxed.

"Well yeah, of course. But right now..." He let out a sight as his gaze fell to his clasped hands, "I just want Jason back in my life, anyway I can get him."

Zack's heart broke at the childlike plea. He laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll talk to him, Tommy, as soon as I can. I'll do everything I can to get him to talk to you. I promise."

Tommy returned the smile. "Thanks. You're a good friend, Zack."

"Not that good," Zack replied with a grin. "Someday I'm gonna call in all these favors."

Tommy laughed. "I'll be ready for it." With a friendly squeeze of his shoulder, Zack left the room.

Tommy leaned back against his pillow, ruminating on everything he had learned from the former Black Ranger. Finally it was clear why everyone was so guarded with their actions and emotions when present in the room with him. The dark circles under his parents' eyes, the raw emotion they and his friends tried so hard to hide from him, all of it at long last made sense. They had lost him. Even though it was for just two minutes, he understood from the visible strain on their faces that it had had a significant impact on their lives.

However, anger simmered just below the surface. How could they pretend it didn't happen? Why didn't they have the courage to tell him the full story? For Christ's sake, he had DIED! It was certainly an experience he wanted to be informed of! He had actually died...in Jason's arms no less.

The thought instantly softened his expression. Jason had been there, by his side. Tommy wondered what it had been like for the Gold Ranger. He tried to put himself in that position, but quickly found the idea of Jason dying made it impossible to breathe and his heart feel like it was going to crack into a million pieces.

A memory flashed suddenly across Tommy's mind...actually, more like a dream.

Flashback

He saw Jason lying on his bed, unshaved, un-showered, with Zack sitting next to him. Zack sighed. "You've got to snap out of this! It is not worth killing yourself over!" Jason just looked at him, and Zack softened. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you, just worried. Jason, please talk to me. I'm begging you."

His whisper was barely audible. "Do you know what the last thing he heard me say was? That I didn't know him, and I wasn't sure I wanted to." He practically choked on the words.

"Jase…" Moving the plate of brownies to the floor, Zack lay down next to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Jason shook his head, letting out a strangled sob. "I can't breathe, Zack. I feel like I can't breathe."

"I know." Zack tightened his hold. "This has been hell for all of us, but you most of all. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"I never knew anything could hurt this bad. I feel like somebody ripped everything inside me out. I can't…" His voice dissolved into another sob, and he took a shaky breath before he finished his thought. "I can't do this. I just want to die. God, why can't I have died with him?"

End Of Flashback

Tommy sighed. He had no idea where the mental image came from, but he knew that this wasn't the first time it had entered his mind since he woke up. And now he knew where it came from, he actually **_had_** died for a few moments.

Now if he could only get Jason to talk to him...

Tommy leaned against the pillows, determination gripping him. "Tomorrow. I'm going to make Jason talk to me tomorrow, and I don't care what it takes. Tomorrow we're going to decided where this friendship is headed." Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC…. Coming Soon Chapter 17 and yes it will be out very soon. Ivy is taking winter break to catch up on the story so that loyal readers will be able to enjoy the next installment quickly. Once again sorry about the lack of updates for so long, we hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**


End file.
